Les ailes du futur
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: eh oui, je suis encore vivante! le chap 10 est en ligne!o désolée de ce retard!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com

Genre : shonen ai, POV,  sérieux, suite de pères…

Couples :1+2, ?+ ?(surprise)

Disclamer : Les G-boys, pas à moi(se morfond dans sa tristesse) dommage ! Réléna pas à moi( pas dommage du tout !^^)

Alex m'appartient par contre, ainsi que Rayan et Christopher.

Note : Voici la suite de « pères » : les ailes du futur. Le titre correspond pas trop mais j'aime bien. Espérons que cette deuxième partie de l'histoire soit mieux que la première T_T…

Duo : pitié, décide toi à délire un peu…

Sakura : ça te manque tant que ça ?

Duo : disons que c'est beaucoup plus marrant quand tu délire que quand tu tue tout le monde !

Sakura : ?? Mais j'ai tué personne…jusqu'à présent en tout cas !

Duo : bah alors commence pas !

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… 

_C'est alors que Hamlet…

_RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNZZZZZZZ……

Un ronflement sonore .

La jeune femme s'approcha d'un pas vif en parlant haut et fort :

_Et alors il prit en chasse le bus trans-génique qui était rempli d'extra terrestre venus envahir la terre pour se marier avec une vache laitière, EST CE BIEN CA MONSIEUR MAXWELL ?!

_Hein, heu, oui, c'est mon passage préféré ! s'écria le garçon en se réveillant en sursaut.

Un rire général éclata dans toute la salle de classe. 

Le professeur de français toisa son élève du regard alors que celui ci continuait de la fixer avec un de ses airs arrogants dont seul Christopher Maxwell avait le secret.

_Il va falloir que je parle à vos parents monsieur Maxwell .

_Peuh, et qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'ils vont dire mes parents ? Il vont me donner une fessée et puis basta ? nan, à mon âge, ils me donnent plus de fessées voyons !

_Votre père, sûrement pas, mais votre mère vous rendra la vie plus difficile je pense !

_Je ne pense pas mademoiselle ! ma mère est morte il y a de cela 12 ans, alors… vous croyez qu'elle va revenir de l'au delà à cause d'une légère absence en classe ?

 _Oh, je…Désolée… je…

_Ah bein ça… si je m'y attendais… ma prof de français qui a des problèmes d'élocution… on aura tout vu !

Un autre rire éclata dans la salle, au grand damne de la jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas devenir chèvre à force de côtoyer cet élève pour le moins turbulent.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui stoppa l'hilarité générale. Le professeur délaissa le jeune garçon pour aller ouvrir.

T'inquiètes ma belle, on va se retrouver…je compte bien faire de toi une bonne névrosée… 

Le principal entra dans la salle de classe et tous les élèves se mirent debout pour saluer son entrée.

_Asseyez vous…

Tous les élèves s 'assirent.

_Bien, nous avons reçu un nouvel élève dans notre école, et c'est un grand honneur pour nous  que de recevoir un autre élève de marque.

Tous se retournèrent vers Christopher.

_C'est bon, c'est bon, chuis pas une attraction de foire, c'est pas moi le nouveau ! chuchota-t-il.

_Il est donc nouveau ici et ne connais rien de cette école. Accueillez le comme il se doit et soyez gentils avec lui.

C'st quoi ce bin's ?Soyez gentils avec lui… mais il nous prend pour qui ? Des sauvages ? Il affaire à une classe de gosses de 12 ans, pas de 5 ! 

_Je vous présente donc Rayan Darlian Peascraft Yui. Rayan, entre s'il te plait.

Un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans entra dans la salle de classe. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient en milieu du dos et étaient attachés par un ruban rouge sang. Ses yeux bleu colbat rencontrèrent les regards intrigués des garçons et ceux insistants des filles qui se mirent à chuchoter en le voyant arriver.

Eh bein… la concurrence va être rude je le sens…c'est marrant, il a un nom encore pire que le mien !^^

___Enchanté. dit le nouveau.

Pas très causant le lascar… 

_Rayan, tu vas aller t'asseoir à côté de… Hum, il y a une place de libre à côté de Monsieur maxwell.

_Non ! s'écria l'institutrice.

Hilarité générale (encore)

_mais pourquoi mademoiselle ?

_ce… sans vouloir vous vexer, ce n'est pas un choix qui s'avère judicieux !

_Moi ? dit Christopher en se levant de sa chaise, mais je suis sage comme une image… doutez vous de mon innocence pure mademoiselle ?

Le principal regarda bizarrement l'institutrice en se demandant si elle n'avait pas besoin de vacances et Christopher en se demandant si il se foutait du professeur. 

Christopher rit intérieurement…

Parfait ! je vais battre mon record ! Elle aura pas tenu 3 semaines… Qu'est ce que je suis doué !

_B… Bien…d…Donc… Rayan, va t'asseoir à côté de m…monsieur Maxwell… 

Elle bégaye ! C'est comme si elle était déjà partie ! Mais c'est pas marrant ! J'aimerais enfin trouver un prof qui soit à la hauteur de mon génie machiavélique !

Le jeune garçon alla s'asseoir à la table du fond, aux côté de jeune garçon : il l'examina sous toutes les coutures… Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de reflets blonds et sa peau halée faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu Prusse et son sourire d'ange.

Une fois qu'il fut assis et que le principal fut sortit, il chuchota :

_J'm'appelle Christopher Maxwell Kushrénada ! enchanté !

_Rayan Darlian Peascraft yui. C'est donc toi l'autre « élève important » dont m'avait parlé le principal…

_Ouh ! j'ai déjà une sacrée réputation derrière moi à ce que je vois ! 

_…

_Mouais, bon… t'es pas un bavard…Tu vois la prof là bas ?

_Hn…

_Elle est nouvelle… ça va faire 2 ou 3 semaines qu'elle est là ! Je suis en train de la rendre dingue !

_J'ai vu ça… moi, j'ai fait partir un de mes profs en 2 semaines et demi…

_T'as fait comment ?

_Je lui ai pourri la vie… ma mère a failli me tuer… si il n'y avait pas eu mon père ce jour là pour l'inciter à m'envoyer ici, je crois que je serais parti en pensionna en Sibérie…

_Pourquoi la Sibérie ?

_J'ai un oncle qui y a vécu ave une de ses conquêtes… mais c'est une école militaire.

_Sibérie…T'es le fils à l'œuf de Pâques, c'est ça ?

_Qui ?

_Réléna Peascraft, la reine du monde comme dit mon père.

_Pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça ?

_Parce qu'elle s'habille toujours en rose, qu'elle croit diriger le monde et qu'il a jamais pu la blairer…

_J'avoue qu'elle a des défauts, mais pas à ce point…

_Et ton père, il fait quoi ?

_Il vient tous les week-end, et je sais pas pourquoi il ne vit pas avec nous… Ma mère dit que plus il y a de distance, plus l'amour se renforce…

_ … encore plus barge que ce que m'avais dit papa à ce que je constate… espérons que le fils soit pas aussi taré que la mère, sinon, je vais galérer pendant mes cours de français !

_Ta mère elle fait quoi ?

_… Elle est morte.

_… tu…

_Oh, c'est pas grave, je l'ai jamais connue.

_Nan, c'est pas ça…j'la voie pas, c'est bizzare…

_Messieurs Maxwell et Darlian ! Cessez de bavarder !

_Elle me saoule…

_On lui donne combien de temps encore ?

_ ??… On ?

_Bah oui ! Je vais pas te laisser lui pourrir la vie tout seul !

_… je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !^^

*******************

_Eh, Chris ! Le nouveau il est tout seul !

_Ouais, et ? Si il aime la solitude, c'est son choix !

_Et si on allais le charrier ! Le nouveau chouchou du proviseur !

_Pourquoi vous voulez aller le charrier ?_Bande de nazes…_

_Bah t'as pas entendu ? un grand honneur de recevoir le fils Darlian, et blabla et blablabla, dit un garçon en faisant des mimiques bourgeoises.

Rayan était là, à observer la cour de récréation, adossé à un mur.

Chris, lui, était sous un arbre entouré de ses copains, garçons et filles.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_T'as vu, Chris, il t'a regardé !

_Ouah, il a de ses yeux ! dit une fille 

_C'est clair ! dit une autre.

_Mais vous allez arrêter tous ! Moi, vous ne me draguez pas et vous m'avez charrié à cause de mon nom de famille !

_Mais c'est par ce qu'on te connais depuis toujours Chris…T'es jaloux ?

_Tu serais trop contente !répliqua une rouquine à la petite brunette qui s'était énamourée du fils Maxwell.

_Bah justement, vous le connaissez pas ! et si vous êtes nuls à ce point, je préfère aller traîner avec lu plutôt qu'avec vous.

_Beuh… Chris ! attend nous ! cria une fille courrant après lui.

_Elle a un faible pour lui… dit un.

_Ouais…

_On a qu'à aller les rejoindre… il a pas l'air si cruche le nouveau…

A la fin de la journée , Rayan s'était intégré à l'école et s'était fait une bande d'amis, mais surtout un parmi les autres…

***************

_Maman, je suis rentré…

_Rayan, mon poussin !

_Maman ! Me serre pas comme ça !

_Tu as bien travaillé ? Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ? Les autres élèves ont pas déteint sur toi ?

_Maman… sans vouloir te vexer…

_D'accord, d'accord mon bébé, je te lâches…

_Après mes devoirs, je pourrais y aller ?

_Oui, tu pourra… mais tu ne me dis pas où tu vas ?

_Plus tard maman, plus tard…

Le jeune garçon monta les marches du grand escalier, traversa deux ou trois couloirs pour se retrouver devant une grande porte de chêne. Il poussa la porte et avança vers le grand lit à baldaquins qui trônais dans la pièce, collé au mur.

Il s'approcha de la personne allongée dans le lit, poussant quelques fils au passage.

Il dégagea son visage de quelques mèches de cheveux .

_Et toi, belle au bois dormant, tu n'as donc pas de famille que tu es ici depuis tant d'années ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse… comme d'habitude se dit le petit garçon.

******************

_PAPAS !!! JE SUIS RENTREEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La tornade brune entra avec fracas dans la petite maison en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces faisant par la même occasion vibrer les murs de la bâtisse.

Il entra en courrant dans le salon en souriant de toutes ses dents , communiquant la bonne humeur qui lui était si particulière.

Sa mâchoire manqua de s'affaisser sur le sol devant le spectacle peu commun qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… malgré l'habitude, ça lui faisait toujours un choc de voir ses deux pères s'embrasser à pleine bouche, affalés sur le canapé au centre de la pièce.

_Nan mais franchement ?! C'est quoi ce laisser allé ?  On avait dit que je disais rien le jeudi pour vous envoyer en l'air dans le salon, et vous savez quel jour on est ?

_Euh, lundi mon bouchon ?

_EXACTEMENT !!! et le lundi, en plus, c'est mon jour à moi, alors tu lâches mon père, espèce de Hee-chan !BANZAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!!!!!!

Et sur ce, il sauta en riant sur les deux hommes qui se trouvaient encore sur le canapé, et c'en suivit d'une incroyable bataille de coussins , dont les bruits de coups étaient couverts par les rires d'une famille qui s'amusaient comme jamais, chaque fois que le « mini Maxwell » se joignait à eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien essoufflés et qu'ils eurent éventré deux ou trois coussins, ils se mirent tous trois en position assise et poussèrent un grand soupir.

_T'as passé une bonne journée champion ?

_Ouais !

_T'en est où avec ta nouvelle instit ?

_Elle va plus tenir bien longtemps ! J'ai l'impression que les nerfs sont en train de lâcher !

_Duo ! tu ne devrais pas inciter ton fils à  rendre dingue ses profs.

_Et toi Hee-chan, t'as jamais su t'amuser un peu ?

_Pas avant que je rencontre ton père.

_eh ben, ça promet… Imaginez ! si un jour je ramène quelqu'un à la maison, la tronche qu'il va tirer ! Quoi que… mon instit veux te voir aussi… vous pourriez le refaire devant elle histoire qu'elle nous fasse un bon arrêt cardiaque ?

_Chris !

_Au fait, pourquoi ta prof veux me voir ?

_Disons que j'ai eu une période d'absentéisme aiguë .

_Absentéisme ? Mais je t'emmène tous les jours moi même…

_Tu comprend pas Hee-chan… ce qu'il veux dire c'est…

_Que je dors en classe…

_Exac… tu dors en classe ?!

_On est en train d 'étudier Hamlet, que veux tu ! Les cours de français ont toujours eu un effet soporifique sur la petite personne douce et fragile que je suis …

_Hn…

_Pour une fois, je dirais presque la même chose…

_On a un nouveau aussi ! Il a un nom encore pire que le mien ! Rayan Darmachin truc… il atrois noms de famille !

_Rayan Darlian Peascraft Yui…

_C'est ça! Tu le connais Hee-chan...

_Oui… beaucoup…

_Mais que je sui bête ! Yui ! Vous êtes de la même famille ! ce que je peux être cruche parfois !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils, il y aura toujours plus cruche que toi sur cette planète…

_Et sur les colonies ?

_Non, il n'y a que des gens bien qui viennent des colonies.

_Qui ?

_Moi !^^

_C'est bizarre, mais j'aurais pu prévoir cette remarque !

_Oh ça va Hee-chan ! tu viens aussi des colonies mamour !

_Hn…

_Y'a aussi… l'instit… elle a parlé de maman…

_… pourquoi ?

_Elle a dit qu'elle voudrait la voir si tu ne me corrigeait pas… mais je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait du mal à la voir… puisque… papa… moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée… je… je sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble !

_Chris… je sais… mais on n'y peut rien… ça devait se passer comme ça…

_Nan, ce que je veux dire… t'aurais pas,… je sais pas moi… des photos, quelque chose, que je sache un peu à quoi elle ressemble ?

_Ca ça peut s'arranger. Viens avec moi.

Tous les trois montèrent au grenier.

_Tu vois la malle au fond ?

_Hn…

_Il y a toutes ses affaires dedans… si tu veux, tu peux aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

_papa… t'es sérieux ?

_Hn.

_Super ! Merci !

_Hee-chan… tout compte fait, on a bien fait de les garder ses affaires…

_Hn…

Et sur ce, les deux ex pilotes de Gundam laissèrent le jeune Maxwell faire ses explorations dans la malle de celle qu'il avait toujours voulu rencontrer, mais dont le destin ne lui en laissa pas le temps…

Il ne rattraperais pas le temps perdu, mais avec ses trésors, il pourrait au moins rester dans son sillage…

A suivre…

Je sais, le titre et la fin de chapitre sont aussi foireux l'un que l'autre… m'en voulez pas…T_T

Reviews ?*chibi eyes*


	2. Les ailes du futur 2

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com

Genre : shonen ai, POV,  sérieux, suite de pères…

Couples :1+2, ?+ ?(surprise)

Disclamer : Les G-boys, pas à moi(se morfond dans sa tristesse) dommage ! Réléna pas à moi( pas dommage du tout !^^)

Alex m'appartient par contre, ainsi que Rayan et Christopher.

Note : Si vous avez aimé cette fic, envoyez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !^^

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… Chapitre 2 

**[Rêve]**

Une jeune femme blonde... ses grands yeux bleu de Prusse semblent rire aux éclats…

Elle a un sourire et un visage d'ange… et le plus étonnant, c'est son sourire…

Elle porte une robe rose pâle…

Et elle tourne… elle tourne encore et encore sans s'arrêter

Elle tourne sur elle même en faisant des mouvements gracieux…

Ses cheveux couleur de blé tombent dans son dos en une cascade d'or…

Elle est dans un jardin qui donne sur la mer et dont l'herbe verte surplombe tout…

Dans ce jardin, il y a un cerisier qui perd tous ses pétales sans pour autant que les fleurs ne se fanent… 

Et plus il en perd , plus il en pousse…

Et les pétales semblent danser autour de la jeune fille qui semble elle même danser autour de ces mêmes pétales, tourbillonnants dans le jardin…

C'est une valse sans fin…

Un ballet sans cesse répété, avec grâce et aisance…

Un ange au jardin d'Eden…

Une voix… une voix de femme…

De la musique… des rires… puis une chanson… mélodieuse…

Si douce à ses oreilles…

La chanson a l'air de parler pour elle…

« je suis une rêveuse… »

Il y a un petit enfant qui cour…

 il cour sans s'arrêter pour tomber dans les bras de la jeune femme… 

elle le prend dans ses bras pour le faire tourbillonner avec elle…

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur la joue du petit enfant …

Ses cheveux bruns courts aux reflets d'or volent au vent…

Sa joue devient moite… comme si le léger baiser précédemment déposé s'était changé en…

 léchouille ?

**[fin de rêve]**

_Rah ! Fifi ! Descend de là !

_Ouah !

Le jeune garçon s'était réveillé en sursaut, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un chien… son chien… Fifi comme il l'avait nommée… une superbe husky. Il faisait encore nuit dehors… les étoiles brillaient de mille feux  derrière les vitres de la fenêtre…

_Fifi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir me lécher le visage pendant la nuit ! Normalement, t'as même pas le droit de venir dans les chambres, tu dois rester au  ré de chaussé !

La chienne émit un faible trépignement avant de coucher sa tête sur ses pattes avant sur les genoux de son maître, lui lançant un regard humide de se grands yeux bleu.

Christopher lui gratta affectueusement l'oreille droite avec un sourire en coin et éteint sa chaîne- Ifi avant de se remettre en position assise devant l'animal.

_Tu sais ma belle, tu m'a réveillé au beau milieu d'un beau rêve… y'avait maman… elle était belle… J'ai regardé dans ses affaires hier après midi… et tu sais ce que j'y ai trouvé ?

La chienne pencha la tête sur le côté et releva une oreille.

_Bien sur que non tu sais pas, grande bête ! Il y avait 9 journaux intimes… un pour chaque mois depuis le jour où elle est tombée enceinte de moi. J'ai à peine commencé à lire…

J'ai trouvé sa carte d'identité… et des photos aussi… elle habitait un grand château, et elle faisait des bals là bas, y'a des photos d'elle en robe de soirée…en général aussi, et en civil… je sais pas qui a pris ces photos, mais il savait y faire !^^ 

y'a aussi des photos de mes grands parents et de mon oncle, tous sont morts très jeunes… espérons que ça m'arrive pas à moi aussi…

La chienne émit un grognement…

_Y'avait aussi, attend que je me souvienne… les vidéos de réincarnation : Please save my earth, c'était une de ses animes favorites !J'ai regardé les 3 vidéos avant d me coucher,  pis aussi, des disques de Mayaa Sakamoto, ça, c'était sa chanteuse favorite aussi. J'ai écouté cette nuit et j'ai du m'endormir avec… c'est sûrement elle que j'ai entendu chanter dans mon rêve cette nuit… j'ai cru que c'était maman qui avait chanté… et puis tu m'a réveillé avec une de tes grosses lichettes dont toi seule a le secret !^^

La chienne se rua  sur son maître et le mitrailla de coups de langues sur le visage et mettant en bataille ses cheveux courts.

_Vi ! Vi ! Moi aussi je t'adore ! T'es vraiment chouette comme chienne ! Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu comprend tout ce que je te dis ! Tu sais, tu dois te sentir honorée ! T'es la seule créature féminine de cette maison ! Nous devons vous traiter avec respect et honneur mademoiselle FiFi ! allez, je t'autorise à rester dans ma chambre cette nuit si tu descend de mon lit. Allons, par terre !

La chienne s'exécuta sans protestation.

Derrière la porte entrebâillée, des yeux colbats ainsi que leur propriétaire rebroussèrent chemin.

*****************

Duo senti le lit s'affaisser sous un poids, tandis que le-dit poids lui enserrait la taille de ses bras puissants.

_T'étais où Hee-chan ?

_J'avais entendu du bruit…

_Et ?

_Chris n'avait pas éteint sa chaîne.

_et tu es allé la lui éteindre ?

_Non, il la éteinte de lu même quand il s'est réveillé.

_Il dort pas ?

_Il vient de se rendormir. Fifi est montée lui rendre une petite visite cette nuit.

_Cette jeune fripouille est très mal élevée !^^

_Il a rêvé d'Alex cette nuit… Fifi l'a… interrompu…

_Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de lui passer ses affaires ?

_Oui… ça lui a fait du bien d'apprendre des choses sur sa mère… puisque tu n'a pas eu la force de tenir la promesse que tu lui avait faite…

_Je lui parle d'elle…

_Mais pas aussi souvent et pas autant qu'il le désirerais…

_Oui…je sais…

_Dormons, on verra ça demain.

_Oui. Bonne nuit Heero.

_Bonne nuit Duo.

*******************

_BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Salut champion ! de bonne humeur ce matin ?

__Ouais ! j'ai super bien dormi !

_Dis donc Chris, côté décibels, tu bats ton père aisément !

_Oh, ça c'est pas dit Hee-chan !^^ quand je veux, je monte très haut dans les aigus !

_Pitié, on est au petit dej ! Heu, Hee-chan, relève la tête sinon tu va laisser tremper tes cheveux dans ton bol de café…

_Hn… arigato…

_T'as l'air vachement réveillé toi Heero…

_Hn…

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, j'vais encore arriver en retard si je traîne !

_Tu te plains d'arriver en retard et de louper des cours toi ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon fils ?

_arrête papa ! C'st que je commence par un cour de français, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui pourrir la vie à cette dinde !^^

_Je reconnais bien mon fils là !^^ mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rendre dépressifs tous tes profs !

_Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon père môssieur ?

_Allez files !

_Ok !A ce soir !

_A ce soir champion ! Heero, tu ne dis pas… ohoh… combien de temps va-t-il rester en apnée dans son bold e café ce matin ? Top chrono !^^

*****************

_Salut Darlian !

_salut Chris.

_T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

_Heu, .. oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_Pour savoir si t'es en forme pour rendre cinglée la prof de français !

_Oh… moi, pour ça, toujours en forme !

_au fait, j'aimerais te poser une question…

_Poses toujours… dit il en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

_Eh bein voilà . Tu connaîtrait pas un certain Heero Yui, par le plus grand des hasards ?

_Si, j' en connais deux. L'un était un pacifiste de renommée mondiale…

_Et l'autre ?

_C'est mon père…

_…

_Chris ? Ca va ? T'es tout pâle…

A suivre…


	3. les ailes du futur 3

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : shonen aï, révélation , suite de fic, sérieux…

Disclamer : à Part Chris et Rayan, les persos de m'appartiennent pas.

Note : oui, ça va faire un moment que j'ai pas écrit ni touché à cette fic, mais bon, j'ai mes exam. à réviser, mes autres fics à finir, et surtout, j'étais démoralisée pour faire une suite…T_T

A part Duo, y'aurait il quelqu'un pour me remonter le moral ?

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… Chapitre 3 

_Chris ? Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Cela devait bien faire plusieurs minutes que Rayan agitait sa main devant les yeux de son camarade de classe, qui avait l'air d'être parti… ailleurs…

_Pitié Chris, réveilles toi ! La prof de français arrive et…

_monsieur Darlian, qu'arrive-t-il à monsieur Maxwell ?

_Heu, franchement…_Il a raison… cette prof est une vraie dinde… jolie, mais complètement idiote._

_Monsieur maxwell…

_…

_Christopher ?

_…

_MONSIEUR MAXWELL A QUOI PENSEZ VOUS REVENEZ SUR TERRE !!!!!!!!

_Hein, que quoi ?!

_Ah, vous vous réveillez ! A quoi pensez vous monsieur ? Cela ne vous suffit pas de dormir les yeux fermés en classe qu'il vous faut aussi dormir les yeux ouverts ?!

_Je pensais à vous mademoiselle et à votre beauté rayonnante car je ne me lasse plus de la contempler même dans mon sommeil et c'est pour ça que je dors les yeux ouverts…

_#_# oh, je… heu, veuillez suivre le cours je vous prie. _Ce môme va me rendre chèvre…_

_Oui ma dulcinée…_Elle a pas apprécié ! Elle va souffrir !!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaahaha !!!!!_

_Chris ?

_Oh, rayan ! Gomen, j'étais... ailleurs…

_Pourquoi voulais tu savoir si je connaissait Heero Yui ?

_Bein, parce que je… je le connais aussi…. Et ton nom de famille a fait tilt…_comment se fait il que Hee-chan ne m'ai jamais parlé de lui ?_

_Bah tu sais, je ne le vois que les week-end, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne porte pas ma mère dans son cœur…

_Mais toi, il t'aime bien au moins ?

_Oh oui, on s'entend pas mal… mais je me demande ce qui le retient les autres jours de la semaine… sinon sa répulsion pour ma mère

_…ha…haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!

_Monsieur Maxwell veuillez cesser de rire !!!!!

_Oui, tout ce que tu veux mon amour !

_#_#… mais heu… veuillez arrêter vos pitreries et suivre le cour !!

_mais il me faut un témoin pour notre mariage ! je vois déjà les choses en grand !

_heu, veuillez vous asseoir, et, heu… suivez…

_Tout ce que ton cœur réclame te sera accordé trésor…

_…_Mon dieu, combien de temps avant la retraite ?!!_

_*************************_

_PAPAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

La porte claqua et se referma sur un jeune garçon à la tignasse brune teintée d'or ébouriffée et les joues rougies par la course folle qu'il venait de faire pour atteindre son domicile le plus rapidement possible.

Il entra dans le salon en criant pour se présenter devant ses parents les poings sur les hanches.

_Ca vous dérangerais de vous envoyer en l'air ailleurs que dans le salon ? Y'a des chambres pour ça !!

_Bonjour, content de te voir Chris…

Duo dû lâcher son amant à contre cœur pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et pouvoir parler à son fils.

Leur baiser d'amoureux n'aura duré que peu de temps…

Christopher s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Heero et planta son visage à 5 centimètres du sien pour lui lancer un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-bactériologique-microscopique-à-des-milliers-de-kilomètres-à-la-ronde-made-in-Heero-Yui -Ó.

_Pourquoi tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un fils !!!

_…

_Hee-chan, range ton perfect soldier comme dit papa et répond à ma question !!!

_Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé.

Chris se plaqua la main sur le front et alla se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil tout proche.

_la bonne excuse… C'est super de taper la causette avec toi…

_Chris…

Heero se leva du canapé et alla se poster devant l'adolescent et posa ses bras sur ses genoux.

Le brun enleva la main qui cachait les yeux de son vis-à-vis  et lui lança un regard des plus tendres qui fit aisément tomber les barrières du jeune homme et fit cesser sa mutinerie.

_Comment sais tu que j'ai un fils ?

_Bein, heu, c'est... papa il est au courrant?

Il jeta un regard en direction de Duo qui acquiesça.

 _Oui, je savais que Heero avait un fils.

_t'as accepté qu'il te trompe ?

_Il ne m'a pas trompé, ça s'est fait à notre insu…

_Comment ça ?

_Le fils d'Heero a été conçu de la même façon que toi Chris…

Christopher baissa la tête avec un air des plus désappointé.

_Alors… j'ai jamais… été désiré ou voulu ?

_Mais non mon poussin !!!!

Duo sauta presque du divan et alla rejoindre son fils dont les larmes perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux.

Il lui prit le menton entre ses mains et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_On t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Heero tout comme moi.

_… mais j'ai pas…

_Du moment où tu es arrivé dans notre vie, tu as été une bouffée d'oxygène, un rayon de soleil dans notre vie, et comme nous deux, on ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants, tu es arrivé… Chris, regarde moi…

_…

_Ce n'est pas comme si… enfin…

_Duo et moi avons désiré avoir un enfant, mais médicalement, c'était impossible. Mais tu es arrivé quand même… tu as été un miracle, et nous t'avons aimé dés le premier jour… alors ne dit plus de bêtises de la sorte ! on t'a voulu, on t'as eu, mais pas de la façon dont tu peux le penser.

_… Merci Hee-chan… merci… mes deux papas préférés !

Le jeune homme se jeta littéralement dans les bras de ses pères, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

_Dis donc Chris, t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

_Oh, c'est vrai !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte paternelle et leur fit face.

_On a un nouveau dans la classe, mais ça tu le sais. Et Rayan Yui, je suppose que c'est lui ton fils ?

_Hn…

_Il est sympa… mais…

_Mais ?

_…il… il a pas l'air de savoir dans quelles circonstances il est né, et il ne sait pas pourquoi tu ne viens le voir que tous les week-end. 

_Il est intelligent, il comprendra je suppose. Mais je ne vais pas lui dire tout de suite… c'est encore un enfant.

_Mais Hee-chan… moi non plus je ne sais pas… dans…quelles circonstances je suis né…

_On est pas les mieux placés pour te le dire, mais… va voir dans les carnets d'Alex… c'est tout dedans je suppose.

__Merci papa !! j'y vais !!

_Fais tes devoirs avant !!

_J'en ai pas !!

_comment ça t'en a pas ?

_j'ai fait tourner tous mes profs en bourrique aujourd'hui ! J'étais en forme ! Je les ai tellement embêté qu'ils en ont oublié les devoirs… au fait, j'ai appliqué la méthode n° 7 pour ma prof de français !

_et comment elle a réagi ?

_Plutôt bien !^^ Elle va pas durer longtemps !!

_Allez, file fils de moi !!!

L'adolescent couru dans les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.

Intrigué, Heero se retourna vers son amant.

_Méthode n°7 ?

_Vip !! 

_C'est quoi ?

_Ca consiste à draguer de façon éhontée la pauvre prof de français de Chris jusqu'à la rendre complètement folle !!

_N'est pas fils de Shinigami qui veut…

_Eh oui mon amour !^^

Et sur ces mots, Duo entreprit de continuer leur baiser là où ils avaient été interrompus.

***************

_Alors… Ah, les voilà !!!

_Ouaf !!!

_ah, Fifi salut… Fifi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait encore en haut ??

Pour toute réponse, la chienne se coucha par terre et abaissa les oreilles.

_C'est bon, tu peux rester… je t'en veux pas…

_Ouaf !!

_Bon, papa à dit de lire dans les journaux de maman… Quand je pense que je suis arrivé qu'au n°1… Bon, commençons…

Alors…

~*~*~*~*

Journal AK

 3 Août AC 198

Cher journal…

Je sors à peine de l'hôpital. On viens de m'apprendre une nouvelle qui a changé le cours de mon existence.

Je suis enceinte de deux mois… Cette nouvelle devrais me donner une joie folle, mais ça a été fait dans de telles circonstances… et quand je pense aux conséquences, mon cœur ne peux que se serrer et mes yeux ne peuvent que retenir mes larmes…

J'ai été enlevée de chez moi il y a 2 semaines.

Réléna Darlian Peascraft, vice ministre des affaires étrangères. C'est à elle que je dois cette fin. C'est elle qui m'a fait enlever dans mon lit alors que je dormais, c'est elle qui a été chercher la semence des pilotes, et c'est aussi elle qui m'a faite inséminer artificiellement…

Quelle horreur !

C'est à cause d'elle que je suis enceinte…

On doit tous mourir un jour, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait de cette façon pour moi…ça me rend nostalgique… tellement nostalgique…

Quand je pense que je vais mourir en mettant cet enfant au monde… il ne me reste plus qu'une seule alternative. Faire des recherches et trouver le père de l'enfant. Avec un peu de chance, il acceptera de s'occuper de lui.

Mais c'est un pilote de Gundam… il doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi… est ce qu'il acceptera cette responsabilité à un si jeune âge ?

~*~*~*~*

Journal AK

15 Août AC 199

Cher journal…

Je viens de trouver les fichiers qui me manquaient dans l'ordinateur de Réléna.

Ca m'étonne qu'une fille comme elle sache manier un tel engin.

Oh, non, je ne suis pas méchante. Simplement réaliste. Vous voulez un portrait de cette fille ?

L'idiotie dans toute sa splendeur.

Voyageant dans une limousine rose, oui rose, ne portant que des frusques roses, ayant un QI  ne dépassant pas celui d'une patate, une folle furieuse doublée d'une schizophrénique et d'une psychopathe follement amoureuse du sauveur des colonies spatiales…

Joli tableau, vous trouvez pas ?

Et maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, elle va avoir des sautes d'humeur plus que régulièrement… l'enfer au paradis quoi…

Ca me semble trop facile tout ça. Je pense avoir accédé  à ses fichiers beaucoup trop facilement.

Ah, tiens, voilà une photo de Duo Maxwell… je ne cache pas que je le trouve beau gosse…

De grands yeux améthystes, une gueule d'ange, un sourire charmeur, un visage doux, une silhouette fine et élancée, de longs cheveux châtains noués en une longue tresse… ma parole, c'est un dieu !

J'ai leur adresse… je vais aller voir ça dés que possible, mais avec mon travail, ça ne va pas être facile.

Oh, ils n'ont pas besoin de leur ministre des forces armées tous les jours ! je ne leur suis pas indispensable..

Et puis, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, je ne veux pas le passer au boulot…

~*~*~*~*

Journal AK

22 Août AC 199

Cher journal.

Je suis allée voir Duo et Heero chez eux. Ils ont compris la situation et ont été très sympathiques.

Malheureusement, j'ai croisé Réléna. Elle est venue chez eux aussi. Je savais bien que trouver ces fichiers était d'une facilité déconcertante…

Je suis quand même soldat depuis que je porte des couches culottes, je sais reconnaître une mission facile Quand j'en vois une !

Quand j'ai vue Réléna, je lui ai décoché ce qui a sûrement été la plus belle droite de ma vie… et peut être la dernière, mais celle ci je ne la regrette pas du tout ! Cette fille est plus à plaindre qu'à blâmer, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

Heero et Duo ont compris tout de suite la situation sans pour autant connaître mon secret… mais qu'importe. Ils s'en rendrons compte un jour, à moins que leur QI atteigne celui de réléna ! J'ai mangé chez eux ce soir… c'était… magique…

Jamais avant Zechs je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendu avec quelqu'un…ils m'ont redonné le sourire durant le peu de temps que je suis restée avec eux…

J'espère bientôt les revoir, et enfin trouver le courage de leur demander cette chose qui me tiens tant à cœur…

[…]

~*~*~*~*

_Insémination artificielle ?…

Le jeune Christopher feuilletais depuis maintenant une bonne heure les journaux intimes de sa défunte mère et commençais tout juste à trouver les informations sur son passé, mais ces feuilles de chou restaient néanmoins très limités dans les précisions…

Peut être avait elle peur que quelqu'un découvre ces ouvrages, ou peut être ne pensait elle pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle lirait ces lignes…

Des heures durant il lut , lut, et lut encore, de journal en journal, repassant toutes les étapes de la vie de la jeune fille sans pour autant éprouver de joie…

La vie de l'adolescente n'a pas été toute rose, et il y avait tellement de tristesse dans les lignes écrites de sa main que découvrir des choses sur elle n'apportait que tristesse au lieu de joies…

Mais il n'était qu'au premier carnet… peut être qu'en lisant les autres, il découvrirait que sa vie s'était embellie, peut être découvrirait il enfin un sourire, une joie au travers de ces mots…

Peut être…

Il était assez tard, mais il ne voulais pas abandonner si tôt.

A peine le premier fini vers 11H30 du soir qu'il attaquait déjà le second…

_Je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant… je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de savoir…

A suivre…


	4. les ailes du futur 4

Auteur : Sakura

Genre : suite, sérieux, espérons que je rendrais cette fic un peu plus drôle au fil des chapitres…

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer: toujours le même… a part Chris, Rayan, Alex et Mei(tiens, une ch'tite nouvelle), les persos ne sont pas à moi… je ne sais pas encore si d'autres vont apparaître… lisez pour voir…

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé pour cette fic, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !^^ vous pouvez pas savoir !^^

Le chapitre suivant est là, j'espère que vous aimerez !^^

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… Chapitre 4 

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement et une personne se glissa à pas feutrés dans la vaste pièce.

Des bruits de draps que l'on froisse, puis le silence, bientôt coupé par le son de la voix d'un petit garçon.

_Je suis désolé de t'embêter, mais elle m'a quasiment invitée à venir ici.

Il passa une main sur le visage de la personne déjà endormie dans le lit.

_Si au moins je connaissais ton nom… tu sais, à part « la belle au bois dormant », je ne connais pas ton nom… mais je sais que tu m'entends. Tu es consciente de tout ce qui se passe. C'est normal, mais ça doit être frustrant…

Il regarda les mèches blondes cascader sur l'oreiller de satin, et le souffle régulier qui s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune fille.

_Tu sais, maman est bizarre en ce moment… elle… elle ne fait plus attention à moi lorsque j'en ai besoin. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit… et je suis allé la voir, mais elle m'a dit de retourner me coucher, de penser à de belles choses, et d'aller là où je me sens en sécurité… il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens bien. Même si tes réactions sont plus que rares, je sais que tu m'écoutes…

Aucune réaction. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de la part de cette personne, mais il espérait son réveil plus que tout… que leur « discutions » ne soient pas à sens unique…

Le jeune à la chevelure de  nuit se coucha auprès de l'ange endormi dans les draps de soie, en écoutant les bip réguliers de la machine branchée 24 heures sur 24 à la jeune fille.

**************

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre sans bruits.

Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres de la personne qui entra dans la petite pièce quand les yeux de celle ci se posèrent sur le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux : un jeune homme endormi, un carnet sur le ventre, une chienne qui veillait sur le sommeil de son maître, et le bazar régnant dans la chambre à coucher.

Doucement, la silhouette s'approcha de l'adolescent éclairé par le soleil qui traversait la vitre de la fenêtre et retira les carnets qui s'empilaient sur son corps.

_Voilà, le terrain est préparé…

Et sans autre forme de procès, la jeune fille sauta littéralement sur le corps du garçon en criant un

« BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii »

Christopher se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un grand cri, et lorsqu'il vit QUI était à califourchon sur lui, il en poussa un autre qui surpassait le premier…

« OH NON ? PAS TOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

_Alors Christophinou, bien dormi ?

_Rah, oui, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives !! 

_Bah, ça fait plaisir ! Moi qui ai fait tant de kilomètres pour te voir…

_T'habite à 20 minutes d'ici !!!

_Oh, mais tu m'as manqué !!!!

_Ton école est en face de la mienne et tu y passe ce trimestre !!!

_C'est vrai, mais tout de même, mais mon cousin préféré m'a manqué !!!

_Je ne suis PAS ton cousin !!!! Et qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Mei Chang ?

_Oh, bah je vois que je te fais plaisir…

_Tu m'énerve !!

_Mais moi je t'aime !!!

_Si tu es ma cousine, tu ne peux pas m'aimer…

_Mais tu viens de dire que je n'étais PAS ta cousine, alors l'amour est possible entre nous !!!

_Mei…

_Quoi ?

_Tu dis la même chose chaque fois qu'on se voit…

_Et ?

_T'es lourde.

_Au sens propre ou au sens figuré ? ^^

_Les deux !! Descends de là tout de suite !!!!!

___Cette position est loin d'être inconfortable_ !!^__^

_Parles pour toi !!!

_Roh, c'est bon… si on peut plus rigoler…

La jeune asiatique descendit du lit et jeta un regard désapprobateur sur la chambre.

Des vêtements traînaient sur le bureau de bois vernis ainsi que sur l'ordinateur dernier cri.

Une boite en carton était rangée dans un coin de la pièce, renfermant plusieurs livres comme celui que lisait Christopher la veille, les placards étaient ouverts et la poubelle était sur le point de déborder.

Elle soupira.

_Tu parles d'une chambre… ma mère verrait ça, elle ferait un arrêt cardiaque !

_Ta mère est une maniaque de la propreté…

_Je sais… crois-moi que Lee et moi-même en pâtissons grandement !

A l'évocation de ce nom, la jeune asiatique fut parcourue d'un frisson qui n'échappa pas au fils de l'Américain.

Mais il fallait la comprendre… quand on connaissait son frère, on avait toutes les raisons de l'éviter…

Lee Chang… âgé de 2 ans de plus que Mei… Une vraie terreur…

Egocentrique, cynique, beau et en ayant conscience, ce garçon était la personnification même du narcissisme…

La jeune fille commença à remettre la chambre de son ami en ordre : tout comme sa mère, elle avait du mal à supporter la saleté et le désordre.

Du haut de son mètre 40 pour environ 12 ans, cette petite asiatique aux cheveux noirs de nuit et aux yeux foncés comme l'onyx était une jeune fille pleine de vie, extravertie, mais charmante en soi quand on la connaissait, bien qu'elle puisse être aussi une véritable peste lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Elle était svelte et élancée, bien que pas très grande, mais elle soit dans la catégorie des « meneuses » de son école. Elle portait une petite chemise dont les côtés étaient rattachés en haut de son ventre et dont les deux à trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissant à vue un décolleté plongeant et un pendentif en or asiatique représentant un dragon. Elle portait aussi une petite jupe plissée bleue tirant sur le noir tant elle était foncée, et faisant grandement penser aux uniformes d'écolières de son école.

_Mei…

_Quoi ?

_Arrêtes, t'as pas besoin de faire le ménage à ma place.

_Oh, mais tu sais, je suis habituée ! N'oublie pas de QUI je suis la sœur. Le ménage de Lee, je le fais quasiment 4 fois par jour… Et puis je ne fais le ménage que pour les gens que j'aime beaucoup et que je considère de ma famille…

_En fait tu range le bazar de Lee car ça empiète dans ta chambre et tu le fais dans la mienne parce que si ta mère monte ici elle va criser, ne ?

_Tu m'as percée à jour !! Je sors ce baratin à tous ceux que je rencontre…ils me plaignent, me prennent pour une courageuse, et blablabla, et blablabla.  Tu sais, c'est pas… oh, qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Non, !!!! Lis pas !!! C'est pas à toi !!!

_Oh, mais c'est un journal intime ! Ca m'intéresse !! Qui sais, peut être découvrirais-je des déclarations d'amour m'étant adressées de ta part…

_Ou bien des menaces de mort ! Mei, rend moi ça !!

_Oh, attends, je prends une page au hasard !!! Je cite : « AC 198, Octobre…

Je loge chez Heero et Duo depuis peu… C'est vraiment très joli. Il y a un cerisier devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, mais c'est dommage que toutes les fleurs soient tombées. C'est ma fleur préférée. Je grossis, ça me fait bizarre, et pourtant, ce n'est pas dans ma nature… Je m'inquiète encore pour rien, mais ça m'ennuie d'avoir des difficultés à rentrer dans mes pantalons !

Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais voir… que j'aimerais faire… ce matin, Duo m'a initiée aux joies de la cuisine et à l'art culinaire, …qui consistait en fait à commander une pizza !

Celui là… Duo est vraiment formidable ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu le rencontrer plus tôt, je me serais bien entendue avec lui… Faites que Heero ne tombe pas sur ces notes, il me tuerait. Heero, si tu tombais dessus : je te laisse TON Duo.

Satisfait ?

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom pour le bébé… d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon.

Bah, il ne fat pas que je me pose des questions si tôt… Après tout, ce ne sera peut être pas à moi de le nommer, ce bébé…

Mais tout de même… quel nom choisir ?

Ca me travaille ! Ca me travaille !… Il est plus que tard… J'entends déjà Heero et Duo s'activer dans leur chambre…

Kami Sama ! Il va falloir que je m'endorme très vite !!… »

La voix de la jeune asiatique baissait au fur et a mesure qu'elle lisait les lignes du carnet…

Elle leva un regard interrogatif et triste vers son ami, qui la regardait avec un regard où se mêlaient haine, tristesse, colère, maturité, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on parlait de Christopher Kushrénada Maxwell Yui…

_Il… C'est…

_C'était celui de ma mère.

_Oh… Je… je m'en doutais un peu… je suis désolée. Mais apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule a avoir lu ces lignes.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur les draps aux côtés du brun et le regarda.

_Comment elle était ?

_Y'a des photos dans le carton. Au point où tu en es…

_Non, je veux dire… comment toi tu la perçois ?

_Hein ?

_On ne cerne pas une personne à travers une photo. Je veux savoir comment tu la trouve… et puis ce sera un moyen pour toi de parler à quelqu'un… Sauf si tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour ça auquel cas je m'en vais.

_Je… d'accord…

Le jeune homme se redressa dans ses draps, prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

Au fil des paroles prononcées, Mei laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses douces lèvres.

Elle en avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça… quelqu'un qui lu faisait réellement confiance et où ce sentiment se faisait réciproque…

Avec son frère, il n'y avait que peu d'échanges, lui étant parti en internat pour faire des études…

Il ne lui restait que Chris, et elle tenait beaucoup à lui, assez pour le faire enrager et pour tenter le tout pour le tout pour protéger cet être si rare et précieux.

Il avait été plus un frère pour elle que son frère de sang.

Mais il était comme ça : Chris était Chris, et on y pouvait rien.

Son récit fut interrompu par la présence d'un homme qui poussa le battant de la porte.

_Mei ? Ah tu es là ma puce! Oh, bonjour Christopher… bien dormi ?

_Super oncle Wu'. Ta fille ici présente a pris du poids!

Cette réflexion lui valu un coup d'oreiller sur la tête et un rire de la part de Wufei.

_Allons les jeunes ! Descendez, on vous attend  au salon. Mei ? Tu laisse Chris prendre sa douche ?

_Mais papa… tu me laisserais pas la prendre avec lui ?

_Sûrement pas ! Attends d'être plus âgée pour ce genre de jeux… et qui te dis qu'il est d 'accord ?

_C'est bon, j'abdique ! Je te laisse Chris. A plus nabot chéri…

_A toute saleté de mon cœur.

Et sur ces mots, ils se tirèrent mutuellement la langue avant de se quitter sur un grand éclat de rire qui résonna dans toute la maisonnée. 

************

_Papa…

_Hm ?

_Tu l'as connue la mère de Chris toi ?

_Oui… je l'aie vue une fois.

_Où ?

_ Au ministère. Lors d'une importante réunion. Elle était assez exceptionnelle dans ses propos, et assez convaincante…

_Du style ?

_Je la croyais facilement lorsqu'elle disait que Réléna était une cruche enfarinée juste bonne à faire mumuse devant la glace…

_C'est clair, que celle ci, depuis qu'elle a prit le pouvoir, le Blonde Power est à l'honneur…

_Ne dis pas des choses que tu ignore ou que tu as entendu de la bouche de Duo. Elle est devenue mature, et puis, depuis qu'elle a son fils, sa vie a changé.

_Cette… chose a mis au monde un gosse? Le père est vachement courageux !!!!

_C'est Heero le père.

_ Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était suicidaire à ce point ! J'ai vu _u_ne photo, et c'est pas une beauté !!

_Tu as juste vu une photo que Duo avait trafiquée à l'ordinateur ! Elle n'est pas si moche, tu serai surprise Mei.

_Si je le dis à maman, elle va tirer une tronche de 6 mètres de longs !!

_Me dire quoi ?

Les deux asiatiques s'arrêtèrent dans l'escalier pour faire face à une jeune femme blonde dont les deux couettes basses lui tombaient sur les épaules.

_Sally, mon amour…

_Maman chérie…

_Nous allons avoir une petite discussion tous les trois.

Les deux chinois déglutirent difficilement devant le regard inquisiteur de Sally Po.

_Duo et Heero vous attendent. Allons, on se dépêche ! Oh, au fait ma puce…

_Vip, maman ?

_Ton frère rentre demain, et il va aller au collège avec toi. Le lycée est bien mieux pour les études qu'il a choisi.

_…

_Ma chérie ? Mei, ma puce, tu vas bien ?

_Heu… oui… oui oui oui, ça… ça va…

Et sur ce, elle leur fit un aimable sourire avant de les laisser pantelants sur les marches de l'escalier de bois.

_Papa, Lee va tout de même pas revenir, hein ?

_J'ai bien peur que si ma puce.

La jeune chinoise se prit la tête dans ses mains.

_Il va encore me pourrir la vie… c'était trop beau… il s'est fait virer à tous les coups à cause de son narcissisme poussé celui là !!!

Wufei ne put que soupirer.

Il connaissait les rapports houleux qui unissaient ses enfants… ça n'allait pas être facile…

***************

« Vous avez une communication »[1]

Au bruit singulier que faisait son ordinateur, Chris sortit précipitamment de sous le jet d'eau chaude et couru vers son pc.

Les gouttes d'eaux perlaient sur son torse et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, et il avait juste eu le temps de passer une serviette de bain sur ses hanches.

« Chris ? Chris, T'es là ? »

_Rayan ? 

« Il y a un problème avec ton écran, je te vois pas… »

_Oh, attends…

Le jeune Maxwell s'assis sur une chaise et enleva le pull jeté à la volée qui cachait l'écran à cristaux liquides de son ordinateur, révèlent le jeune Yui, très propre et bien habillé.

« Je te dérange peut être ? »

_Tu vois ça à quoi ? A mes cheveux mouillés ou bien au fait que je sois à moitié nu devant l'écran ?

« Un peu les deux… »

_T'es pas très expressif comme mec.

« Je préfère tenir de mon père que de ma mère de ce côté là.»

_Elle est si terrible ?

« Pire… »

Le ton employé par Rayan ne rassura pas Chris du tout.

Soudain, au loin, il put entendre une voix féminine crier « RAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN »

« C'est maman. »

_… T'as raison, elle est vraiment terrible. Au fait, tu appelais pour quoi au juste ?

« Te demander les exercices de français, je les ai pas notés sur mon agenda… »

_Mais c'est par ce qu'il n'y en a pas !^^

« Comment ça ? »

_J'ai dragué la prof à la truelle !! Je l'ai traumatisée à vie la donzelle !!!^_^ Mais n'est pas fils de Shinigami qui veux !

« T'as dit quoi ? »

_J'ai dragué la prof à…

« non, après… Shinigami. Mon père emploie souvent ce nom pour parler de la personne dont il est amoureux… »

_Tu veux dire, que tu sais pas avec qui ton père sort ? 

« Non, je ne le vois que le week-end… Je suppose que c'est une belle jeune femme, puisque la mort est personnifiée par une créature féminine ils disent dans les livres »

_Bah tu vas être déçu…

« Pardon ? »

_Non, rien. Bon, à plus Rayan.

« Salut, et merci pour la prof , mais je t'en veux. »

_Bah pourquoi ?

« Tu m'as pas laissé t'aider ! »

_Bah voyons ! Et me retirer ce plaisir ? J'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

« Et moi je dois  m'en faire une ! »

_Tu tenteras ta chance une autre fois… il paraît qu'on va avoir une stagiaire en musique… je te la laisse si tu veux.

« Ca marche. Sayonara !»

_Bye!

Il éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur et contempla la superbe flaque d'eau naissante sous ses pieds et les gouttes ruisselant le long de ses fins mollets. 

_C'est tante Sally qui va criser si elle voit ça…

***************

Dans le salon, les adultes prenaient l'apéritif. Alcool pour les adultes, jus d'orange et sodas pour les jeunes, quoi que Mei eu bien envie de prendre un Whisky pour décompresser avait elle dit.

Sally devint toute pâle en entendant la blague de sa fille.

On entendit des bruits de pas non discrets tambouriner dans les escaliers, annonçant la venue significative de Christopher Maxwell descendant les marches en une arrivée fracassante digne du fils de Shinigami.

_Salut tout le monde !!!!!!

_Ton fils a pas changé Maxwell !

_Ta chipie non plus Chang.

_Alors jeune Maxwell, quoi de neuf ?

_Rien tante Sally… Oh si !! J'ai 2 profs et 5 stagiaires de plus à mon tableau de chasse depuis la dernière fois !

_Oh, tu t'améliores !!

Le brun alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Mei, prit un soda avant de ses stopper dans son geste en voyant le visage décomposé de la jeune fille…

_Bah qu'est ce qui se passe Mei-chan ? Ca va pas ?

_Lee est de retour et il va aller au collège avec moi, donc par la même occasion avec toi…

Sur cette phrase, le jeune maxwell  cracha net la gorgée de soda qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler.

_kof, kof… tu déconnes ?!

_Christopher !! Pas de grossièretés !!

_Vi papa… 

_Donc, Chris, je te disais que Lee va venir nous voir, me pourrir la vie, faire criser plus de profs que toi et me gâcher l'existence…

_MEI !!!!!!!!!

_quoi maman…

_Tu ne dois pas parler de ton frère de cette façon !

_Mon frère est irrécupérable excuses moi de te mettre la vérité en face.

Wufei du retenir la main de Sally sous la table, mais qui menaçait d'aller s'écraser violemment sur la joue de la jeune asiatique.

_Mei, ton frère a changé… tu sais, il n'est plus aussi…

_Papa, le jeu préféré de Lee a toujours été de me faire porter le chapeau de ses bêtises et de me taper dessus, alors excuses moi de ne pas apprécier ce genre de marques d'affections datant de l'âge de Cro-Magnon… et merci d'avoir retenu la baffe que maman s'apprêtait à m'envoyer.

Tout le long de la conversation, elle avait utilisé un ton des plus glacials, faisant tomber un froid dans la salle.

Sally rougit quelque peu, mais de honte, en voyant que son père prenait la défense de Mei et que celle ci n'avait pas tout à fait tort. 

Chris sentait très mal la réunion de famille qu s'imposait dans deux jours…

A suivre…

Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !^^

  


* * *

[1] Je sais, c'est débile comme phrase, mais ça me fait penser à la petite voix d'AOL qui fait « vous avez des e-mail »


	5. Les ailes du futur 5

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Sérieux, OCC, rencontres, et blablabla et blablabla…. Eh si !^^ arrivée de nouveaux persos !^^

Disclamer : il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewées pour cette fic, ça m'a vraiment mais alors vraiment fait très plaisir !^^ Donnez moi encore votre avis sur ce chapitre !^^ Bisous à tous et à toutes !^^

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… Chapitre 5 

Les deux jours s'étaient écoulés très vite…. Trop vite au goût du jeune Maxwell, qui redoutait la confrontation… enfin, LES confrontations !

D'une part, Mei et son frère, qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment, et dés que ces deux là se trouvaient à proximité, La Guerre contre OZ et L'alliance terrestre passaient pour des pacotilles de gamins de 3 ans.

D'une autre : Rayan. Heero devait présenter son fils aux autres, et en particulier à Duo qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa naissance, et dont Rayan ne savait rien de sa relation avec son père.

Et encore, tous ceux qui avaient côtoyés de près les G-boys seraient présents… il aurait parié cher que la première chose que sa tante Hilde ferait en passant le seuil de la maison serait de lui pincer fortement les joues façon vieille mémé en manque de gâteaux jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent aussi rouges que les cerises du jardin.

Si Rayan était là, sa mère le serait aussi, et donc Zechs Merquise aussi, ainsi que Noin, etc… Ses joues et ses épaules allaient souffrir, il le sentait bien, encore que ces derniers ne soient pas obligés de venir…

Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau : La mère de Chris ne serait pas présente.

_Comme chaque année…_se dit l'héritier Maxwell.

_Chris ! Tu viens m'aider à mettre les tables en place ?

_Oui Papa !! J'arrive !

Christopher sortit de ses pensées et accouru dans le jardin pour aider son père à poser la nappe blanche sur les grandes tables de bois. Alors qu'il lissait les pans de tissus, une idée germa dans l'idée du garçon qui commença alors à triturer une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu à son père.

_Allons bonhomme, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Comment ça ?

_Tu triture encore cette mèche.

_Ah ? Pas grave ! Dit il en lâchant immédiatement sa mèche châtaigne.

_Allons, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… dit il en lissant la nappe.

_Bah… c'est que… enfin….

_Chris, tu recommence avec ta mèche.

_Pardon !… heu, c'est que… est ce qu'on pourrait allumer une bougie aujourd'hui ?

_Pourquoi une bougie ?

_Pour Maman… J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là.

Duo laissa en plan son ouvrage et passa de l'autre côté pour aller réconforter le jeune garçon. Il lui passa amicalement une main dans le dos alors que celui ci se blottissait déjà entre ses bras puissants. Duo sentit quelque chose dans son dos… quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude maintenant qu'il connaissait son garnement. Le jeune Maxwell s'était mi à caresser entre ses doigts une des mèches s'échappant de la longue natte de son père . Etant petit, le jeune homme ne faisait ce geste que lorsqu'il avait besoin ou se sentait en sécurité. Roulant légèrement des yeux, il souri et tapota gentiment la tête du petit brun.

_C'est d'accord, on va l'allumer ta bougie. On va en trouver une belle et on va l'accrocher dans la lanterne, sous le cerisier.

_Merci… répondit son fils en levant vers lui un regard empli de gratitude auquel Duo ne savait résister.

_Bon, tu m'aide à mettre le couvert ?

**********

_Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le concerné leva sa tête du jeu vidéo auquel il jouait et regarda son adversaire qui soupira en baissant les épaules.

_C'est Maman.

Une tornade blonde fit son apparition dans la salle et accouru toute joyeuse dans la chambre de son fils et sauta au coup du japonais. Celui ci fit une sorte de début de sourire forcé sous l'étreinte étouffante qui aurait presque fait pouffer son fils.

La jeune femme souriait de toutes ses dents et s'assis aux côtés du japonais en lui prenant la main.

_Heero, et si on allait pique niquer aujourd'hui ? Hein ? Rayan, toi et moi ? Comme une vraie famille ?

_Réléna, commença-t-il en repoussant la main baladeuse, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas venir. Aujourd'hui c'est Dimanche, donc d'une : C'est la fin du Week-end, de deux : il y a la réunion à la maison. Tu y es invitée si tu veux.

_Heero… Tu sais bien que si Ni Milliardo ni Noin ne sont là, je vais m'ennuyer… peut être que si j'invitais Dorothy…

_NON !!! S'empressa de répondre Heero.

_je plaisantai.^^Je sais pertinemment que Duo ne l'aime pas… Rayan ? Tu viendrais avec moi ?

_Désolé Maman, mais j'ai promis à papa de venir avec Lui.

_… ce n'est pas grave alors. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien tous les deux !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Réléna, il y aura pleins d'enfants de son âge là bas, dont le fils de Duo.

_Ah, c'est vrai…

Réléna baissa le regard en prononçant ces paroles. Rayan, voyant ça, alla déposer un baiser papillon sur la joue de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas la soudaine culpabilité de sa mère vis à vis de ces paroles.

_T'inquiètes donc pas maman… je reviendrais entier et comme c'est les vacances dans une semaine, on remettra ce pique nique tous les trois, ou encore tous les deux… ça marche ?

_Ca marche ! Bisous mon ange.

_Au revoir maman. Passe une bonne journée !

_Sans toi, ça va être dur, mais je m'y ferais !^^

_Alors tant mieux !^^ … Papa ?

_Hai ?

_J'ai… une petite chose à faire et je te rejoins dans la voiture.

_D'accord. Ne traînes pas.

_D'accord.

Le jeune garçon partit en courrant de sa chambre et se précipita dans les escaliers.

Heero regarda Réléna et souri. Elle était devenue bien différente de la jeune gourde qui le poursuivait lorsqu'ils avaient 15 ans. Elle était maintenant mature, distinguée, et surtout, depuis que Rayan était entré dans sa vie, elle était plus épanouie et plus attentionnée, plus douce… et surtout, elle ne portait plus autant de rose ! Si seulement une autre personne avait pu faire de même, il connaissait un garnement qui n'en espérait pas moins, mais hélas, son vœux serait à jamais irréalisable…

Pendant ce temps, Rayan parcourais le couloir du troisième étage du palais du Royaume de Sank et s'arrêta devant  la plus grande des portes, au centre du mur de gauche. Il poussa la poignée du haut montant de bois blanc incrusté d'argent et d'or et avança sans bruits, écoutant les « bip » significatifs et réguliers qu'il percevait chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil de la chambre.

Il s'avança, et tendrement, passa sa main dans une étendue dorée et passa sa main sur la joue rosie par le sommeil. Pas une parole sinon un « je reviendrai te voir bientôt » et il tourna les talons, prenant grand soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

*************

DING DONG

_Chris, tu vas ouvrir ?

_Oui papa…..

Sachant pertinemment QUI se trouvait derrière la porte, le jeune Maxwell traîna volontairement les pieds jusqu'à la salle de séjour. Arrivé devant la porte, il haussa les épaules, poussa un long soupir digne des plus grands et posa la main sur la poignée.

_Allez, c'est parti…3…2…1…

Puis il ferma les yeux et ouvrit brusquement la porte alors qu'une bombe brune se jetait littéralement dans les bras, les faisant tomber tous les deux.

_Bonjour !!!!!!! dit la jeune fille avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

_….'lut Mei.

_T'as l'air super content de me voir dit donc !^^

_Mei, chaque fois que tu viens ici, tu te débrouilles pour te retrouver sur moi, et je veux pas être méchant, mais t'es lourde.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune chinoise lui lança un de ces regards tendres de chiots abandonnés sur le bord de la route mode Saint Bernard, plus communément appelé « chibi eyes ».

_Oh non, Mei, pas ce regard…. S'il te plait… dit le jeune homme en tentant vainement de poser sa main devant ses yeux, mais chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'écarter ses doigts, il retombait sur un regard plus suppliant que le précédent, presque larmoyant : Mais comment faisait-elle ?!

_Mei, ma douce, lâches Christopher tout de suite.

_Oui papa. Fit la jeune fille résignée.

_Merci oncle Wu ! Dit le jeune homme en joignant ses mains devant lui. J'ai bien cru que cette fois, j'y passais !

Wufei se retourna vers sa fille, qui, debout à côté de lui, avait les mains jointes dans le dos et se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses jambes en lui lançant un de ces sourires innocents dont elle seule avait le secret. Il  roula des yeux et regarda le jeune Maxwell d'un air désolé.

_Elle a recommencé, ne ?

_Oui, et elle a perfectionné sa technique en plus !

_Eyh ! Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me tourner les pouces en attendant notre prochain duel optique, pas vrai ?

_Quelle idée saugrenue, dit il avec ironie, cette pensée ne m'a même pas effleurée l'esprit. Fit il avec un geste dans le vide.

_Dis moi Christopher, ton père est là ? demanda Wufei.

_Euh, oui. Il est sur la terrasse, il met le couvert.

_D'accord. Je vais aller l'aider. Vous deux, soyez sages, et venez un peu nous aider aussi, d'accord ?

_Oui papa.

_Ca marche oncle Wu.

Les laissant, le chinois alla d'un pas assuré vers la baie vitrée du salon et la passa non sans une légère appréhension. 

S le jardin, on pu entendre simultanément deux cris synchronisés qui se répercutèrent dans toute la maisonnée.

_WUFYFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_C'EST WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_WUFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! MON POTE DE MOIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

_ils s'adorent en fait…

_Ouais…papa et Duo se sont toujours entendu de cette manière !^^

_…

_Chris ? Ca va pas ?

_Non, c'est… je viens juste de remarquer à quel point tu étais élégante aujourd'hui…

_Bah, t'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, mais papa a voulu que je fasse des efforts.^^

Le regard du jeune Maxwell se posa sur l'héritière Chang et la dévisagea de haut en bas. Ses cheveux ébène d'habitude attachés en deux couettes hautes étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et une des mèches était rattachée sur le côté droit à l'aide d'une broche ornée d'une orchidée. Elle portait toujours autour du cou son pendentif en forme de Dragon Chinois, qui resplendissait sur sa tunique chinoise de soie rouge, dont le col ouvert montait à mi-cou, brodé d'or. La tunique descendait jusqu'aux genoux de la belle et le bas était orné d'un dragon brodé d'or entrelacé de fleurs chinoises, et une fente sur le côté droit remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle portait des petites chaussures noires légèrement élevées et un bracelet à la cheville gauche.

Christopher émit un sifflement admiratif qui fit légèrement rougir son amie.

_T'es super Jolie Meiran.

_^^ merci Chris… Mais c'est rare que tu m'appelles par mon nom entier…

_T'aime pas que je t'appelle Meiran ?

_c'est pas ça, mais ça fait bizarre. Mais j'aime bien aussi, ne te méprends pas…

_Allez, te noie pas dans les explications !^^

_Chris, toi aussi, t'es très élégant aujourd'hui .

_Papa a voulu que je m'habille bien pour l'occasion… et puis il en avait marre de voir mon éternelle veste bleue ou encore mon costume d'écolier…

_Je comprends ! Moi, c'est mes profs qui aimeraient me voir avec un costume d'écolière normale… Faut dire aussi que j'ai tailladée la jupe et l'ai raccourcie, que je noue le bas de ma chemise blanche, et je ne porte que rarement cette horreur de veste rose…

_Ouais ! Mais c'est cette originalité qui fait ton charme on va dire…

_Oh, ça va ! T'as du bol qu'on soit tous les deux sur notre 31, sinon, la guerre était lancée !

_Alors je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire pour éviter les batailles avec toi : bien m'habiller jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !^^

_Bah… ça peux pas te faire de mal !^^ dit elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Chris lui lança un sourire Shinigami et la traîna dehors. Il était vrai qu'il était particulièrement beau ce jour là : il portait une chemise de satin noir entrouverte sur le devant par quelques boutons négligemment déboutonnés, laissant paraître une chaîne en argent ornant son torse finement bronzé. Il portait un jean bleu  resserré par une ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille avec des billes d'argent dur le côté. Mais évidemment, personne ne réussi à lui faire quitter sa paire de baskets, bien que cette paire ci étant noire, ce n'était pas choquant. Ca lui allait même très bien.

Ayant envie de changer de sujet, Chris relança la conversation.

_Mei, où es ta mère ?

Le regard de la jeune asiatique se voilà et elle détourna le regard.

_Elle est partie chercher Lee… Il est infernal ! je te parie que la première chose qu'il va sortir en arrivant, c'est un « Moi je ».

_T'es dure avec ton frère.

_Il me le rend bien, crois moi ! C'est une catastrophe !

_…

_T'as du bol d'être fils unique quelque part…

_Crois moi, si j'aurais bien voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Ca aurai voulu dire que ma mère aurai été là pour en faire.

_Oh, je suis…

_Pas grave. De toute manière, c'est assez spécial comme histoire, et moi même je capte pas tout encore, mais ça va venir… enfin, je l'espère.

_Oh, Chris je…

DING DONG !!!!!!

_Ah, ça, c'est les Winner Barton…

_Ah non, c'est les Barton Winner.

_Winner Barton.

_Barton Winner.

_Winner Barton!!!!

_Barton Winner!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_WINNER BARTON JE TE  DIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE C'EST BARTON WINER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DING DONG !!!!

_… Va p't'être falloir aller ouvrir, ne ?

_Mouais.

Trop heureux de clore les deux conversations précédentes, Christopher alla ouvrir la haute porte de bois pour se retrouver devant un couple, assez exaspérés, mais souriants. Le premier était grand, brun, une longue mèche châtain lui couvrant ses yeux émeraudes, et tenant la main d'un petit blond pas si petit que ça, aux yeux turquoises et au sourire d'ange.

_Oncle Tro ! Tonton Cat'chan :!^^

_Mei ! Chris !^^ Nous sommes heureux de vous voir !

_C'est réciproque, t'inquiètes pas !

_Vos parents sont là ?

_Oncle Duo et papa sont sur la terrasse en train de mettre le couvert, ou de s'entretuer, au choix, et maman est partie chercher Lee.

_Trowa, allons les rejoindre, tu veux ?

_Hn.

_Oncle Quat', t'as pas emmené la cavalerie avec toi ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas chris, répondit le blond avec un sourire, ils arrivent… mais je crois que Mayaa va encore revenir en …

_LACHEZ MOI SALES PETITS MONSTRES !!!!!!!!!!!!

_Qu'est ce que tu disais Mamour ?

_Rien Trowa, rien du tout.

On entendit un claquement de porte de voiture, et une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans s'approcha à pas déterminés du jeune couple.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sous les épaules et dont quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient devant  ses yeux turquoises, qui actuellement, lançaient des éclairs.

Elle portait une sorte de long pull noir strié laissant ses épaules à l'air libre et dont les coutures épaisses et serrées étaient blanches sur le l'ouverture des épaules et celle des manches au niveau des mains. Il descendait en dessous des poches de son pantalon beige, qui était entre le ample et le près du corps. Deux grands bracelets dorés ornaient ses fins poignets et une fleur équatoriale Rose, un hibiscus ou une orchidée, était déposé entre ses mèches folles.

La jeune fille fulminait et haletait, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures…

_Papas !!! Ils Ont recommencé !!!! Ils sont insupportables !!!!!!!!

_Je sais ma Mayaa, mais…

_Non !!!! je les ai supporté toute la matinée, après qu'ils aient fait irruption dans ma chambre, dans mon lit en mettant le réveil à 3H00 du matin, qu'ils aient sautés comme des surexcités partout dans la chambre alors que c'est du parquet, qu'ils aient renversés la chaise et j'en passe et des meilleures, Mais là, J'EN PEUX PLUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si vous n'arrivez pas à les calmer, moi, soit le les drogue soit je les tues !!!!!

_Heu, ahrem… Chris, Mei, commença Quatre légèrement gêné, voici Notre Fille aînée, Mayaa, que vous n'avez pas vu très souvent…

Les deux adolescents restaient bouche bée devant la jeune file dans l'entrebâillement. Certes, physiquement, elle ressemblait énormément à Trowa, son père, mais au niveau du caractère, elle semblait s'emporter très vite et le ton montait très vite apparemment, et ils se demandaient de qui elle pouvait bien tenir ça. Mais il fallait la comprendre : elle ne vivait pas avec n'importe qui…

La jeune fille se retourna vers eux et son visage précédemment coléreux s'adouci et s'éclaira d'un sourire.

_vous êtes Christopher Maxwell et Meiran Chang, n'est ce pas ? dit elle avec un léger accent français qui la rendait irrésistible.

_heu, oui… répondirent les deux concernés.

_J'espère que je vous ai pas fait trop peur !^^

_Oh non, on comprend…

_Alors tant mieux.

Soudain, deux silhouettes apparurent à contre jour derrière la jeune fille, à la dérobée et de façon à n'être pas vus des adultes,  et d'un regard malicieux, se mirent d'accord sur la chose à faire…

Ils prirent une grande bouffée d'air, et, d'un commun accords, poussèrent un puissant :

_KIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST NOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ce cri fit sursauter les deux adultes et les trois adolescents alors que la jeune fille se retournait, furieuse, et prête à tuer quelqu'un…

_Va y'avoir un meurtre… dit elle d'un ton sans faille et terriblement furieux et surtout, d'une lenteur délibérée, laissant chaque mot passer l'un après l'autre posant une atmosphère désagréablement froide.

Les deux silhouettes se turent en voyant l'état de colère dans lequel ils avaient mi leur aînée et reculèrent d'un pas.

_Michael, Trinity ? Une dernière volonté ?… reprit la jeune fille toujours sur le même ton en se retournant vers eux.

_Euh,…

_Vivre ?

_Mauvaise réponse.

La jeune fille fit un pas menaçant envers les deux adolescents qui redoutaient cette éventualité. 

Ils étaient deux, des jumeaux à vrai dire. Un garçon et une fille ayant le même petit nez, la même bouche fine et rose, les mêmes grands yeux verts émeraude, les même cheveux blonds couleur soleil, et pour le moment, la même expression terrorisée sur le visage.

Ils étaient identiques, la ressemblance était frappante, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sexe.

La jeune fille portait un haut d'une blancheur immaculée laissant ses fines épaules à l'air libre et dont les longues manches étaient triturées et tiraillées sous l'angoisse. Par dessus était posée une sorte de veste bleue foncée qui, comme le sous pull, laissait exposées les épaules blanches de l'adolescente ainsi que les manches du vêtement du dessous et qui descendait jusqu'à mi cuisse, ornées de deux grands ronds brodés en bleu foncés sur chaque côté de la veste d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir une partie du jean bleu clair qu'elle portait en dessous, et qui cachait de fines chaussures noires. Sa bouche était entrouverte, sans pour autant qu'un seul mot ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Une frange blonde tombait sur son front altier alors que le reste de sa chevelure d'or lui arrivait au dessus des épaules et rebiquaient vers le haut, dévoilant un bijoux d'argent orné d'une petite croix sur l'oreille droite.

Le garçon était habillé presque de la même façon, mais plus masculine. Il portait un sous pull blanc resplendissant dont le col remontait légèrement sur son cou sans être un col roulé. Par dessus, une veste bleutée qui lui arrivait à la taille et dont les bords étaient brodés de bleu foncé, presque de noir, assortis au jean clair qu'il portait. Ses yeux verts scrutaient l'horizon, tantôt devant, tantôt derrière lui, à la recherche d'une éventuelle porte de sortie, lui permettant d'échapper à la tornade brune qui manquait de, leur tomber sur le nez .Ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aussi aux épaules étaient retenus en une petite couette par un élastique, dévoilant un anneau d'argent orné d'une petite croix sur l'oreille gauche.

_ASSEZ !!!!!!!!!

Les trois adolescents se figèrent et se retournèrent vers l'héritier Winner, qui, depuis longtemps, n'avait pas haussé le ton de cette façon.

_MICHAEL ,TRINITY ET MAYAA BARTON WINNER VOUS ETES PRIES DE VOUS CALMER SUR LE CHAMP OU JE ME VERRAI CONTRAINT DE VOS RAMENER TOUS A LA MAISON ET DE VOUS Y LAISSER TOUS LES TROIS !!!!!!!!

Les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent net et se mirent droit au garde à vous comme à l'armée.

_Je préfère ça… dit quatre haletant, reprenant son souffle  sous le regard sidéré de Trowa. Il comprenait maintenant de qui Mayaa tenait ce caractère impulsif par moments.

_Je t'avais dit que c'était Barton Winner… chuchota Meiran.

_Boucle la… répondit Chris sur le même ton.

_Bien. Les jumeaux, commença Trowa, je veux que vous présentiez des excuses à votre sœur pour les ennuis que vous lui avez causé. Quant à toi Mayaa, je veux que tu t'excuses pour la petite crise de tout à l'heure et les menaces de morts en tout genre.

Lorsque Trowa parlait autant, mieux valais obéir que de discuter les ordres.

L'aînée s'excusa la première, disant qu'elle les aimait bien même si ils étaient un peu énervants. Et les jumeaux, tenant énormément de leur père Quatre donc étant emplis d'amour se jetèrent dans les bras de leur sœur, qui,  désemparée par ce geste inattendu, garda longtemps les bras en l'air, ne sachant qu'en faire.

_On est désolés sœurette.

_Ouais, tu sais, on t'aime bien…

_On t'aime beaucoup…

_Ouais, vraiment beaucoup…

_Vous dites ça parce que les parents sont là et parce qu'il y a du monde, ne ?

_Bah oui, quitte à se faire pardonner, autant faire une sortie magistrale !^^

_Vous êtes incorrigibles ! Fit elle en leur ébouriffant leur épaisse chevelure dorée.

Cette scène réchauffa quelque peu le cœur de Quatre, qui grâce à son empathie, ressenti les émotions de ses enfants, c'est à dire un grand respect et une tendresse inavouée. Heureusement qu'en temps normal, ils s'entendaient bien.

_Alors Meiran, commença Michael, t'as toujours pas achevé notre décoiffé national ?

_Nan, toujours pas. C'est qu'il est coriace mine de rien !

_Que crois tu Mei-chan ? Chris est pas du genre à se laisser faire par une, heu, comment dirait son père ?

_Il dirait « Onna », Trinity. Répondit son frère légèrement moqueur.

_Ah oui, onna.

_Mayaa, nous allons aller aider Duo et Wufei au jardin, tu viens avec nous ?

_Heu, non, pas tout de suite. Après peut être.

Laissant leur parents partir en direction de la baie vitrée, les jumeaux se retournèrent vers leurs hôtes. Tentant un début de conversation, ils furent très vite interrompus par un cri retentissant venant du jardin, ne laissant personne indifférent, et semant un  peu plus le trouble parmi les invités.

_ALLAH !!!!!!!DUO !!!!!WUFEI !! VOUS ETES VRAIMENT DES GAMINS !!!!!!!!!!!!DUO !!!!!!!REVIENS ICI !!!!!!!!!!REPOSE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE FICHUE BOUTEILLE D'EAU !!ON NE JOUE PAS A LA NOURRITURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et, poussant un long soupir, laissèrent échapper un vaste :

_C'est papa…

****************

_Dis papa, on arrive bientôt ?

_bientôt Rayan.

_……

_…….

_……

_……..

_Dis papa, la personne avec qui tu sors, elle est comment ?

_Hn ?

_Je veux dire, …

_Ta mère ne t'as jamais parlé de Duo ?

_Duo ?

_C'est mon petit ami.

_Petit ami ?!

_Oui… Ca te dérange ?

Semblant réfléchir à la question, Rayan mit un certain temps à répondre.

_Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Si tu l'as choisi, c'est qu'il est digne de ta confiance, et digne de toi tout court d'ailleurs.

_… merci.

_De quoi ?

_De rien.

_……

_……..

_Il ressemble à quoi au juste ?

_Il est plutôt grand, un peu plus que moi je dirai, il a de longs cheveux châtains noués en une longue tresse, des yeux améthystes, un sourire d'ange, …

_Hn… ça me fait penser à quelqu'un cette description.

_Qui ?

_Un ami… un garçon de ma classe, sauf que lui, ses yeux sont bleu et tirent sur le mauve clair.

_Au fait, ta classe, ça va ?

_Oui, ça peux aller.

_……..

_………..

_……..

Soudain, la voiture perdit de la vitesse et le pilote ralenti quelque peu, jurant dans sa barbe. Rayan détourna son regard de la vitre et le posa sur le par brise. Il poussa un gémissement et se laissa tomber dans le fond de son siège.

_K'so !!!!!! Jura Heero.

_Tu l'as dit.

_Avec ces bouchons de circulation, on en a pour 30 minutes au moins…

_et 4 heures au plus.

_Hn.

_… Kuso…

_Hn….

_….

_Rayan ?

_Hn ?

_Passe moi mon portable.

_Hn.

***************

_Eyh ! Alors Quat'chan une petite course poursuite avant de mettre le couvert, ça peux pas faire de mal !^^

_Oui, si tu le dis…

-En attendant, la table est impeccable Maxwell.

_Ouais… merci les gars !

_Duo, que fais Heero ?

_je sais pas Trowa. Il devait ramener son fils ici… espérons que la Réléchose ne l'ai pas gardé en otage !

_Duo, réléna a changé, tu nous l'as dit toi même…

_je sais Quat'chan, mais je lui en veux encore. Et Chris en souffre tous les jours, et ça, je ne le supporte pas.

_… Gomen Duo.

_Ne déprime pas Quatre, t'en fais pas !^^

_Oui, tua s raison !^^ Bon, allons chercher les apéritifs…

_Espérons que tes petits anges ne les feront pas voler cette fois ci…

_Duo !!

_Quatre les a briffés dans la voiture, ne te fais pas d soucis pour ça.

_Et Mayaa ?

_Pareil… à la maison, c'est la guerre entre ces trois là ces derniers temps….

_Euh, vous pourriez me mettre sur la voie, je ne comprends pas tout… intervint Wufei.

_Oh ! C'est vrai ! Wuffy n'est pas au courrant !

_C'est WU-FEI !!

_Aucune importance.

_Alors? Allez vous enfin m'expliquer ?

_Wufei, tu sais que Trowa et moi sommes deux hommes…

_C'est l'évidence même Winner…

_Ca ne te paraît pas étrange que nous ayons des enfants qui nous ressemblent autant et qui aient nos gênes ?

_Abrège Winner, s'il te plait.

_Bien. Trowa et moi avions envie d'avoir des enfants. Nous sommes donc allés dans les colonies et ils ont découvert une nouvelle science sur L15P688.

_Ils ont pris nos gènes et d'autres substances et ont créé un ovule à partir des gènes de Quatre. Ovule qu'ils ont fécondé à partir de mes.. heu, passons. 

_En bref, Mayaa est née sur les colonies grâce à cette technologie, la même année que ton fils aîné. Seulement, tu n'est pas sans savoir que la vie dans les colonies provoquent des modifications de l'organisme.

_Mayaa est un New Type télépathe à tendance Aqua-contrôle.

_Nani ?!

_Excuses moi Wufei. Elle contrôle l'eau par la force de l'esprit. Elle peux rester des minutes entières sous l'eau en captant son oxygène… et elle peux lire dans les pensées, ainsi que contrôler les esprits faibles.

_Esprits faibles ?

_Elle n'est pas encore assez douée pour contrôler tous les esprits, mais elle a été éduquée de façon à ne se servir de ce don qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Et ça la désespère de ne pas pouvoir faire plier les esprits des jumeaux.dit Quatre avec un sourire.

_Ah…

_Bah alors Wuffy ? t'as l'air sidéré ?

_Maxwell !… j'avais entendu parler de tel personnes, mais je ne me doutait pas que c'était aussi extrême…

_C'est que Mayaa n'a pas été conçue de façon très naturelle, et la colonie se trouvait trop loin de la terre, donc ses pouvoirs sont extrêmes.

_Et pour vos jumeaux ?

_Pareil, sauf que c'est Quatre qui a fécondé l'ovule. Ils sont nés la même année que le fils de Duo et ta fille Wufei. Ils ont été conçus sur la même colonie, et leurs pouvoirs sont différents par contre.

_Explique Winner ?

_Ils sont jumeaux donc un lien psychique très puissant les unis. Ils partage,nt leurs pouvoirs en plus de ça : Trinity est une New Type Empathe à tendance télékinésique et Michael est un New Type Télékinésique à tendance empathe.

_C'est ce lien qui les unis : lorsque Michael a mal, Trinity ressent la douleur, idem mais moins fort pour son frère vis à vis d'elle.

_…

_Who…

_Et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours pour eux. 

_Et si ils se faisaient voir ?

_Mayaa se chargeait d'effacer ce que les gens avaient vu de leurs esprits.

_C'est tout ?

_C'est tout.

_Donc, si on voit des verres qui volent, faudra pas s'inquiéter, ne ?

_Exactement Duo. Je préfère vous prévenir de suite, même si toi, duo, tu as déjà eu a faire avec mes deux fripouilles !^^

_Vip… t'inquiètes Quat'chan ! Mais je crois que votre histoire à traumatisé Wufei.

_mais non Maxwell, je ne faisait que réfléchir à la situation, et…

BIPBIPBIPBIP…….. BIPBIPBIPBIP……..

La sonnerie significative d'un téléphone portable les tira tous de leurs songes et Duo dégaina l'appareil de sa ceinture avec habileté et rapidité.

_Allô ? Ici Duo Maxwell Yui à l'appareil…

/Duo ? C'est Heero/

_Hee-chan? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde est pratiquement arrivé ici…

/Il y a des bouchons sur l'autoroute…on sera en retard./

_Ah… Bien. Pas grave. Réléna viens ?

/Non. Elle a dit que Si Noin et Zechs ne venaient pas, elle s'ennuierais, alors, à moins qu'elle amènes Dorothy, elle ne viendrai pas./

_Heurk ! Les deux folles chez moi ?! pas question !

/Duo…/

_je plaisantait Hee-chan. Vous arriverez dans combien de temps ?

/Si ça continue comme ça, une demi heure à une heure, tout au plus./

_Hm… au fait Hee-chan…

/Hn ?/

_Zechs et Noin viennent… Ils ont pas prévenu réléna.

/Ah ? tant pis alors./

_Au revoir.

/A tout à l'heure Duo./

_Je t'aime Hee-chan…

/Ai Shiteru.../

Et sur ce, il raccrocha le combiné. 

_Je vois que c'est toujours le grand amour entre toi et Yui, ne ?

_Oui !^^ Jaloux ?

_pas le moins de monde. Avec Sally, tout va bien.

_Au fait ? Où est notre médecin de famille ?

_Partie chercher Lee.

_Ton fils aîné, n'est ce pas ?

_Tout à fait Winner, mais les rapports qu'il entretiens avec sa sœur m'inquiètent fortement.

_Ils ne s'entendent pas bien ?

_Pire…La menace que OZ pesait sur nous n'est rien à côté de celle qui pèse sur moi lorsque ces deux là sont côtes à côtes…

_Oh.

_Bon, bah y'a plus qu'à attendre que les autres arrivent alors…

_Tu as Raison Duo. Quatre ? Wufei ? Allez chercher les enfants,  nous allons mettre les boissons sur table.

_D'accord.

Déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son français, Quatre partit avec Wufei en direction de la porte d'entrée où ils espérait retrouver les enfants, entiers de préférence…

_Allah, faites qu'ils n'aient pas fait d bêtises… murmura l'arabe.

_Tu as si peur que ça Winner ?

_Non, je connais juste mes enfants Wufei.

_…

A suivre…

Sakura : je fais des chapitres de plus en plus longs je trouve…

Duo : celui là fait combien de pages ?

Sakura : 11 !^^

Duo : eh bé… juste pour les gosses…

Sakura : va y avoir des étincelles !^^

Duo :0.0

Sakura : dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !^^


	6. Les ailes du futur 6

Auteur : Sakura

Base : GW

Genre : bah… change pas depuis le dernier chapitre…OCC, Sérieux, énoooooooorme partage en vrille de la taille d'un Gundam…je vais pas m'en sortir TT_TT

Disclamer : a pas changé non plus !^^(moi ? La flemme ? …J'avoue^^)

Note : 

** =Pensées de Trinity

## = Pensées de Michael

// = Pensées de Mayaa

Le reste en italique est la pensée des persos, mais c'est indiqué en général.

**Sakura : même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, sachez que de les recevoir me procure toujours autant de plaisir, et sachez que ça me plait de vous voir toujours présent(e)s à la lecture de chaque nouveau chapitre !**

**Encore merci à vous, et si vous voulez laisser votre avis, comme toujours, y'a le petit bouton bleu en bas de l'écran avec marqué « go » !^^**

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… Chapitre 6 

_Allez, fais le !

_Trinity, si tu le fais, je te jure que…

_L'écoute pas Trin' ! C'est qu'une rabat joie !

_Michael !!!! Arrête ça tout de suite !

_Bah, cause toujours, chuis trop fort pour toi ! t'es bonne qu'à faire jaillir l'eau des pots de fleurs lorsque tu te fous en boulle !^^

BROMBROMBROM

_Ah ? Les vases d'oncle Duo vont succomber à la folie meurtrière de ma sœur ! planquez vous ! j'entends déjà l'eau dans le vase qui commence à se barrer !^^

_Michael !!!!!

_Mick, arrête avec Mayaa, sinon, je le fais pas voler ce vase…

_C'est bon Trin. Mayaa, je suis désolé.

_Mouais…

Dans le salon, les 5 adolescents étaient réunis devant les vases fleuris de la table basse du salon. Michael forçait sa sœur à s'entraîner à faire voler le vase de cristal, remettant en doute ses capacités à réussir cette tache. Dans la foulée, Mei Chang et Christopher étaient restés pour observer cet exploit, Meiran n'y croyant pas pour un sous, et Chris sachant qu'à chaque fois une dispute éclatait à ce sujet, était resté en spectateur en attendant la rencontre sulfurique des frères et sœurs : il aurait tout donné pour vivre la même chose.

Trinity se concentra, ferma les yeux, et le vase décolla… de deux centimètres au dessus de la table. Dépitée, elle se tourna vers son frère.

_Mick, j'y arrive pas. J'abandonne.

_Non ! regarde, c'est facile !!!!

Michael étendit la main vers le vase qui se suspendit dans les airs à trente centimètres au dessus de la table basse. Mei émit un sifflement admiratif.

_Eh bé… si on m'avait dit que je verrai ça un jour…

_Michael, repose ce vase tout de suite ! Si papa voit ça, il va encore piquer une crise de nerf !

_lequel ? Celui qui dit jamais rien ou celui qui ne peux rien dire ?

La jeune fille fulminait. A l'intérieur du récipient, l'eau commençait à être portée à ébullition.

Le jeune homme arrivait à ses fins.

_Hein ? Alors, tu ne dit rien Mayaa ? Reprit-il en faisant tournoyer le vase sur lui même.

_Arrête ça tout de Suite !!!!

_bah vas-y ! Enerve toi ! Tu peux pas contrôler les esprits vifs comme le mien ! 

_Michael Barton Raberba Winner...

_Oui, c'est moi, y'en a qu'un sur cette Terre !^^ Allez Mayaa, décoince toi un peu Boulle de nerf !

_Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?! dit elle d'une voix dangereuse.

_Boulle de Nerfs ! railla son frère.

_MICHAEL !!!!!!!!!!!!

_Boulle de nerfs, boulle de nerfs ! Boulle de…

BROMBROMBROMFLASH…….

D'un coup, toute l'eau du vase jailli comme une source, un jaser, et alla se répandre tout autours du récipient, sans tomber au sol, retenue en apesanteur par le pouvoir psychique du jeune garçon. 

Mayaa fulminait, Michael était intenable, Mei était impressionnée, Chris se marrait comme un malade et Trinity… ne cessait de s'inquiéter depuis le début, regardant de tous côtés et se rongeant les ongles. Intriguée par le comportement de sa jeune sœur, Mayaa s'approcha doucement de sa cadette . Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

_Trin'… Trinity, est ce que tout va bien ?

_Je… j'ai… oh non, il arrive !!

_Qui ?

_MOI !!!!!!

_Papa… murmurèrent les 3 Winner en chœur, surpris par cette arrivée.

Tous se retournèrent, et leurs yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Quatre, fulminant sur le pas de la porte. Déconcentré, Michael relâcha son emprise sur le vase qui alla se fracasser sur le sol, déversant toute l'eau sur le tapis. Les 3 Winner étaient sous le choc.

_Michael, je t'avais demandé de ne pas utiliser ton don ici !!!!!!!

_Mais papa…

_Et toi Trinity, pourquoi te laisses-tu encore influencer par ton frère ? Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas !!!!

_mais papa…

_Et Toi Mayaa, tu es l'aînée, donc responsable ! Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça !!!!

_Mais papa…

_PAS DE MAIS PAPA QUI TIENNE !!!!!!! RANGEZ MOI TOUT CA AVANT QUE LES AUTRES N'ARRIVENT ET QUE DUO NE VOIT CA !!!!! EST CE BIEN CLAIR ?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Oui, très clair. Dirent-ils tous les trois.

_Je veux que qu'il n'y ai plus une trace d'eau ou de verre à mon retour !!

Sur ce , Quatre tourna les talons, serrant les poings, et tentant tant bien que mal d retrouver son calme.

_Eh bé… murmura Christopher, où il est passé le Quatre si timide et réservé dont me parle papa tout le temps ?

_Sais pas Chris… Eh trin', peut être que c'est une extra-terrestre intercolonial qui a enlevé papa et qui a prit sa place !^^

_Là, Mick, tu vas trop loin ! Mayaa a raison, t'es lourd des fois.

_Bah alors Mayaa ? on dit des choses dans le dos de son petit frère chéri ?

_Occupe toi des morceaux de verre petit frère chéri, moi, je m'occupe de l'eau. Les autres, vous faites le guet.

_Beuh… Mayaa, papa a dit qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser nos dons ici…

_Trinity, moi, j'ai entendu qu'il voulait qu'il n'y ai plus une trace d'eau ou de verre dans ce salon et qu'il fallait qu'on arrange. Il n'a pas précisé la manière de le faire…

_Vous savez quoi ? dit Michael, J'adore ma sœur lorsqu'elle est comme ça !^^

Mei et Chris se regardèrent et pouffèrent en silence : ces trois là étaient de vrais phénomènes.

Alors que Michael envoyait voler les morceaux de verres jusqu'à la poubelle de la cuisine dont la porte était ouverte, Mayaa faisait léviter l'eau du tapis et la transvasa dans un autre vase tout proche.

5 Minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus une trace des évènements passés.

_Chapeau les Winner. Fit Chris en un sifflement admiratif.

_Mouais, on se débrouille pas mal je trouve.

_Michael…

_Vi grande sœur Chérie ?

_Tes chevilles.

_quoi mes chevilles ?

_Elles enflent à une vitesse phénoménale, et c'est rien à côté de ton égaux, il ressort.

_T'inquiètes pas pour mes chevilles, j'ai des chaussettes blindées ! Pour ce qui est de mon égaux, laisse le faire !^^ je le trouve très bien comme il est !^^

_…. T'es irrécupérable.

_Mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme Grande sœur Chérie !^^

DING DONG

_…

_Ah, le devoir M'appelle !^^ Comme dit le proverbe, sauvé par le GONG !^^

Et sur ce, il adressa un sourire narquois à son aînée et entraîna Chris et sa sœur jumelle derrière lui.

_C'est même pas un proverbe « sauvé par le Gong »…

_Cherche pas Mei… C'est Michael…

_Ah ? Si tu le dis.

_Bon, allons les rejoindre.

_Oui… je me demande qui peux bien arriver cette fois.

**********

_Ah, ça y est, on est enfin sortis de ce bouchons…

Heero soupira et regarda son fils, perdu dans son reflet dans la vitre.

_Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

_Moi. A part les yeux et le nez, je ne ressemble pas du tout à maman…

_Ah ça, c'est les mystères de la nature. Le fils de Duo est un peu comme ça aussi.

_C'est à dire ?

_Il a les yeux bleus de sa mère, mais ils sont la forme de ceux de Duo. Ses cheveux sont bruns parsemés de mèches blondes.

_Duo est blond ?

_Non, mais la mère de son fils l'était.

_Comment se fait il que Duo ai un fils et qu'il soit avec toi ? Sa mère n'en a pas voulu, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

_… c'est une histoire compliquée, mais pour faire simple, si Le fils de Duo est avec lui c'est tout simplement parce que sa mère est  morte.

_…Désolé.

_Ce n'est rien. En bref, lorsque tu le verra, tu pourra constater que lui aussi ressemble trait pour trait à son père.

_Et c'est une chance ?

_Euh, oui, dans la mesure où Duo est très beau, mais sa mère était très belle aussi…

_Comment s'appelait elle ?

_Alexandra Kushrénada.

_… effectivement, elle devait être belle.

_Hn ? Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

_Maman n'arrêtait pas de vanter les mérites de cette famille. Marimeia Kushrénada est passée une fois à la maison, et elle était extrêmement belle… Et j'ai vu quelques photos de son excellence comme dit maman, et il était pas mal non plus.

_Hn…

_…

_…

_… On arrive bientôt ?

**********

_Mei, je crois que c'est pour toi.

_Agru ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant le pas de la porte et regarda par l'œillère.

_OH NON !!!!! Dite elle en se plaquant contre le montant de bois. N'ouvrez pas tant que je suis là !!!

_Mais Mei…

_Chris, tu sais ce qui m'attends si tu ouvre cette porte !

_Je sais Mei. Soit courageuse, tu peux pas laisser Tante Sally dehors…

_… ah, là là… dit elle en soupirant. Vas-y, fait ton œuvre, mais note ça dans ta petite tête : tu aura ma mort sur la conscience après ce geste, et je viendrais hanter tes nuits tout le longs de ton existence et même après !!!! 

_… 

_C'était une blague. Allez, ouvres. Faudra bien que je les affronte un jour…

_Mei, commença Trinity, de quoi as tu peur ?

___C'est pas de Quoi, mais de Qui. Mon frère et ma mère sont der_ri_ère la porte. Toute ma vie, Lee m'a fait porter le chapeau de ses bêtises et s'est amusé à me taper dessus sans arrêts. C'est un…un…, un bon à rien, un narcissique, une… une… une calamité !!!!

_Mayaa ?

_Elle a raison Trin'. Enfin, d'après ses souvenirs.

_Tu as fouillé dans ma tête ?

_Oui.

_… et tu dis ça comme ça ?

_Oui.

_… Bien la fille à Trowa toi…

_Hn.

_..-_-

_Bon, j'en ai assez de vos petites discussions, moi, j'ouvre.

Les faisant taire tous, Chris posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et appuya , dévoilant une jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à ré-appuyer sur la sonnette.

_Bonjour Tante Sally.

_Bonjour Chris ! Oh, vous êtes bien beaux tous !

_Merci… répondirent-ils.

_Mei ?

La jeune fille sortit de l'ombre et se présenta à sa mère. Elle était devenue des plus sérieuses. Sally passa une main sur la joue de sa fille et souri tristement : Wufei l'avait habillée et coiffée comme la première Meiran, sa première femme. Elle était aussi belle que sur la photo qu'elle avait vu de l'adolescente. Bien que le souvenir persistant de cette ancienne rivale à ses yeux, Sally ne pouvait qu'être fière de sa fille en ce jour. 

_Tu es très belle ma chérie.

_merci maman.

_M'man ?

_Ah, Lee, viens par ici. Les enfants, je vous présente Lee, le frère de Meiran, que vous n'avez jamais vu car il faisait des études sur les colonies.

Les 5 adolescents restèrent bouche bée. Grâce à son don, Mayaa pu entendre toutes les pensées de ses amis, et laissa échapper un « ouch » à peine audible.

_…_Par Allah !!!!!!!_

__… Pas du tout formel à la description…_

__…Ouch… L'es… Il est… Oh Allah !!!!!_

__… Bah alors Meiran ? Tu m'en cache des choses…_

__… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait à mon frère ?!!Kami Samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!_

_**************_

_…

_quatre ? Ca va ?

_Ca va Trowa, mais… enfin.. j'ai ressenti…

_Tu as ressenti quoi mon amour ?

_Comme un choc… C'était comme un tsunami… ravageur…

_ ??

Tous se réunirent autour de l'arabe qui s'était blotti dans les bras de son français. Duo faisant des yeux ronds et Wufei restait perplexe devant ce soudain changement d'attitude.

_Quat'chan ? T'es sur que ça va ?

_C'est à propos des enfants ?

_Euh, oui et non…

_Winner…

_Sally est arrivée Wufei. Et… Lee aussi…

_C'est Lui le Tsunami ?

_oui Duo… enfin, j'ai l'impression…

_Hm… rien de grave ?

_Non Wufei.

_Alors terminons d'installer tout ça, nous verrons plus tard.

_Oui, tu as raison. Allez, au boulot !^^ fit Quatre avec un sourire.

**********

_L…Lee ?!

_P'tite Sœur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_L…L…L….

_Eh Bah ? t'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

_B… maismaismaismais ? ils t'ont envoyé dans une école militaire ou quoi ?! 

_Ah, t'as remarqué le changement toi aussi ? En fait, j'ai eu une prise de conscience ! Tu m'a manqué petite sœur !!!!!!

La jeune fille repoussa violemment son aîné.

_qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait du petit con qui s'amusait à me martyriser ?!

_Ah… je pensais que tu m'aurais pardonné avec le temps… 

_Tu t'es trompé.

_Alors je vais tout faire pour regagner ton estime Meiran.

_C'est cela même…

_T'as pas l'air convaincue là…

_Attends, on reprends les choses dans l'ordre : tu me martyrise et me pourri la vie, tu disparais en petite teigne pourrie gâtée pour ensuite revenir habillé comme un Dieu avec une tonnes de bonnes intentions ? Où est passé le Narcisse qui passai son temps devant la glace?!

_je t'ai dit, j'ai eu une prise de conscience.

_Et d'où sors tu ce… miracle ?

_… Mon ex petite amie.

_Elle t'a plaquée , hein ?

_Oui. D'habitude, c'est moi qui plaque les filles…

_D'où la prise de conscience.

_Oui.

_je le savais ! dit elle en se plaquant la main sur le front.

_En tout cas, toi, t'as pas beaucoup changé niveau caractère…

_Oh, ça va hein ?!

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire cristallin et se passa la main dans les cheveux. 

Lee ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, c'était évident, et était doté, tout comme elle, du charme asiatique caractéristique, qui était doublé d'une beauté époustouflante avec l'adolescence. Vêtu d'une longue veste de cuir noire ouverte sur le devant dévoilant un T-Shit blanc au col chinois et aux bordures dorées, moulant , dévoilant ses muscles, il portait aussi un jean marron et d'une paire de bottes reluisantes. Il avait un sourire charmeur et une voix superbe. Ses yeux noirs comme l'onyx étaient magnifiques et uniques en leur genres. Ses cheveux ébène coupés courts étaient coiffés à la perfection et une mèche légèrement relevée lui tombait devant les yeux sur le côté droit. A sa main droite, celle qu'il passait et repassait sans cesse dans sa chevelure, était ornée de la chevalière des Chang où étaient encrées les armoiries et le symbole du clan des Dragons, natifs de L5. En Bref, il était à tomber.

_Tu as changé Mei. En mieux je veux dire. Maman, et si on allait voir papa et les oncles ?

_Quelle bonne idée ! Les enfants, vous venez ?

Tous suivirent Sally, et, passant à côté de sa sœur, Lee lui murmura quelques mots qui convinrent sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas tant changé.

_Tu me présentera à la jolie brune, ne ? dit il en lui balançant sa veste dans la figure comme un chiffon.

Mei en resta Coi.

_Il changera jamais… soupira l'héritière Chang.  Coureur de jupons !

**********

_C'est là ?

_Oui.

Heero gara la voiture dans l'allée et freina doucement, faisant crisser les petits gravillons sous les pneus.

_Et si il me plait pas ?

_Il te plaira , j'en suis sur. Et puis de toute manière, il t'a déjà accepté, alors…

_… je ne comprends pas, tu ne l'as pas rencontré après avoir connu maman. ?

_Si, mais je les ai connu en même temps à vrai dire.

_Et tu as choisi Duo. ?

_Oui. Et ta mère t'as eu après….

_…Faudra que tu m'expliques certaines choses un jour toi…

_c'est quand tu veux. Il faudra bien que tu apprennes un jour, mais pas ici, ni maintenant.

_Papa ?

_Hn ?

_Heu, non rien.

_Bon, eh bien, allons-y.

_Hn…

Le jeune Yui sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte dans un mouvement mécanique, en même temps que claqua celle de son père. Tous deux se regardèrent et se sourirent. Rayan adorait son père, et aimait passer  du temps avec lui : maintenant , il allait rencontrer ceux qui avaient réussi à briser sa carapace de glace et avec qui il avait trouvé le réconfort… sa famille… il espérait que ce Duo soit à la hauteur, car son père méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux… enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Heero avança et alla ouvrir la porte.

_Tu ne sonne pas ?

_Mais voyons Rayan, j'habite ici !dit il avec un sourire.

_Ah ? Ca m'était sorti de l'esprit.

_Allez, viens. Tu vas rencontrer les autres.

Heero était des plus souriants, Rayan ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il se disait que la vie qu'il menait avec ce Duo ne devait pas être si mal que ça après tout.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il ne virent personne dans la maisonnée. Rayan fronça les sourcils.

_Ils doivent être dans le jardin par un temps aussi radieux. Tu viens Rayan ?

_Hn… j'arrive.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le salon pour aller à la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse, ils rencontrèrent une jeune fille qu leur fit face.

D'un signe de tête elle salua Heero et s'arrêta Sur Rayan , les yeux grands ouverts.

_Bonjour Trinity.

_B… Salut Heero !

_Trinity, je te présente mon fils, Rayan.

La jeune fille s'avança, septique, puis tendit une main vers lui et dit d'une traite sans respirer :

_Salut ! je suis Trinity Barton Raberba Winner. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Le tout avec un sourire.

Rayan sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose en plus, mais il n'aurait su poser le doigt dessus.

_Rayan Darlian Peascraft Yui. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dit il en enserrant sa main. 

Heero les regarda, un peu surpris, avant que la jeune fille ne balaye son doute d'u sourire.

_J'ai fréquenté beaucoup de soirées mondaines, c'est pas rien que d'être une Winner. Ton fils aussi connaît les formules d'usage apparemment.

_Je connais ça. Ma mère est allée à beaucoup de bals et soirées mondaines en tous genres.

_Les autres sont dehors, je vais aller leur dire que vous êtes arrivés. Heero , je te dis pas de faire comme chez toi, tu es chez toi !

_Toujours autant d'humour Trinity…

_On me changera pas !^^ 

Et sur ce, elle couru à travers la pièce ensoleillée et passa la baie vitrée en direction des adultes.

Rayan regarda son père poser sa veste sur le porte manteaux à côté de la porte et lui faire un sourire.

_Allez, tu viens ?

_Heu, oui. J'arrive.

Suivant Heero des yeux , il passa devant un haut miroir accroché au mur et réajusta quelque peu ses vêtements, histoire d'être présentable.

Il portait une longue veste blanche et lumineuse, totalement ouverte, qui tranchait avec la noirceur du t-shirt noir qu'il portait en dessous et sur lequel resplendissait une chaîne en argent ornée de deux plaques de la même couleur. Son pantalon était plus foncé que son t-shirt, ainsi que ses chaussures de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux ébène étaient noués dans son dos à l'aide d'un ruban de soie rouge et quelques mèches rebelles retombaient en désordre sur son visage, le faisant énormément ressembler à son père. Ses yeux bleus clairs ne reflétaient aucune émotion, sinon un calme parfait aux limites de l'indifférence. En bref, Rayan Yui restait égal à lui même.

Il fallait qu'il fasse bonne impression, et il avait encore des doutes sur Duo.

_Rayan ?

_je viens.

Le jeune garçon avança droit devant lui et avança vers le salon dont les deux grands portes semi-vitrées étaient grandes ouvertes en cette journée de printemps. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce : elle était grande et ensoleillée, la lumière passant aisément par la grande baie vitrée qui prenait tout le mur à gauche dés qu'on entrait dans la salle.

Cette maison à première vue paraissait agréable. Rayan comprenait pourquoi son père aimait y vivre, mais quelque part, il aurait bien voulu le voir vivre avec lui à Sank…

Au centre de la pièce trônait une table basse dont les bases étaient en bois et dont la surface posable de la table était en verre décoré de cernes blanches. En face de cette même table se tenait un canapé pouvant accueillir trois personnes au moins, ou bien deux personnes allongées, en face de la baie vitrée, et à ses côtés, deux fauteuils de la même collection, le tout posé sur un tapis orné de motifs indiens ainsi que de fleurs dans les tons foncés. Le reste de la salle était meublé de façon normale : un meuble de bois soutenait une télévision dans le coin de la salle dans l'angle de vue du canapé, une haute armoire avec des assiettes de collection et d'autres choses diverses comme un napperon, une arme, … des cadres de bois faisaient ressortir de superbes peintures  accrochées au murs,  jaunes pâles tapissés et teintés dans les tons de feu, dans lesquelles Rayan reconnaissait la « patte » de son père : Heero adorait peindre, et il avait du talent. Chaque paysage, chaque fresque, chaque personnage paraissait vivant à chaque coup de pinceau, alors qu'il captait l'essence même de la vie de la chose qu'il reportait sur sa toile.

A l'opposé, au fond du salon, une porte ouverte découvrait la cuisine, bien aménagée et propre remarqua le jeune homme.

Son regard se posa enfin vers l'extérieur : dehors, plusieurs personnes semblaient discuter et s'amuser. Il voyait  la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré il y avait peu en grande discussion avec un garçon lui ressemblant étrangement.

« Des jumeaux » pensa Rayan.

Son père alla ouvrir la baie vitrée et les voix se turent. Heero allait présenter son fils à ses convives.

_Heero ! Cria Quatre en se levant. Ce que je suis content de te voir !!

_Bonjour Quatre, ça faisait longtemps. dit il en voyant le petit blond se jeter dans ses bras.

_Un an Heero !Un an !

Après une brève accolade, les deux amis se séparèrent et Quatre jeta un coup d'œil au jeune garçon présent à leurs côtés, qui depuis le début lui lançait des regards suspicieux.

_Je suppose que c'est…

_Oui, c'est lui.

Quatre ressentait une aura spéciale qui se dégageait de l'enfant, mais n'en tint pas *trop* rigueur. 

_Tu nous présente ? demanda quatre avec un sourire.

_Bien sur… mais aux autres aussi.

_Oui, bien sur ! Je vais m'asseoir. Ne tardez pas trop, les enfants ont commencé les apéritifs sans vous !

_Je vois que la pauvre Mayaa a du mal avec le fils de Wu…

_Oui ! dit Quatre en riant. Lee a flashé sur elle apparemment, enfin, d'après les dires de Trinity… et mon empathie surtout !

_En parlant d Trinity, je l'aie vue dans les couloirs, en arrivant.

_Oui, elle sentait quelque chose de spécial et voulait savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Bon, trêve de bavardages, je ne dois pas te monopoliser, je connais quelqu'un qui risquerai d'être jaloux !^^ 

Leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers Duo qui regardait Heero avec un sourire heureux, mais un peu inquiet tout de même. Dans toute la volée de personnes qui regardaient son père, Rayan ne distingua pas son amant dans la foule.

_Les amis, commença Heero en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, je vous présente mon fils Rayan.

Tous le saluèrent.

_Tu connais une partie de ces personnes, mais les autres se présenterons au fur et à mesure.

_Je ne m'inquiètes pas.

_Bien, je te laisse avec les ados, je suis sur qu'il y en a que tu connais.

_J'ai vu Trinity.

_Oh, ne dis pas ça. Il n'y a pas QUE Trinity.

Le jeune garçon resta perplexe et s'avança vers le coin des adolescents. Une jeune  fille brune se leva, apparemment trop heureuse d'échapper au long monologue du chinois assis à ses côtés. De suite, elle aborda Rayan avec un sourire radieux et une aisance des mots impressionnante.

_Bonjour, dit elle, je suis Mayaa Barton Raberba Winner. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

_Rayan darlian Peascraft Yui. Enchanté. Tu es la sœur de Trinity, ne ?

_Oui !^^ La ressemblance n'est pas frappante, mais que veux tu !

_Par contre, lorsqu'elles se liguent contre moi, elles sont sœurs, ça, je peux te l'affirmer !!!!

_Heu, mon frère, Michael. Dit elle en soupirant et en lançant un regard noir au concerné.

_Content de faire ta connaissance !^^clama le jeune Winner.

_Moi aussi.

Rayan détourna la tête du côté des adultes et pu voir son père . Il le vit saluer toutes les personnes de la main et poser sa jumelle sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme qui se retourna derechef sous le contact, lui lançant un sourire radieux. Il avait une longue natte qui pendait vers le sol et des yeux magnifiques. Lorsqu'il vit Heero se pencher vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il su de suite qu'il avait là face à un adversaire de taille. Il s'agissait de l'amant de son père.

C'était donc lui Duo. Apparemment, il était très beau, son père n'avait pas menti. Il lui faisait même énormément penser à…

_Rayan ?

_nani ?

_oh, excuses moi.

_Non, c'est…

_Là bas avec ton père, c'est Duo maxwell. Son petit ami, fiancé d'après.

_Maxwell ?!! Fiancé ?!!!

_Heu, oui. Il est très gentil, ici, tout le monde l'adore.

_Euh, oui, certainement._ Je lui fait pas totalement confiance…qui me dit qu'il ne serai pas mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Et c'est aussi la meilleure personne du monde. Heero n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux dans toute la terre et sur toutes les colonies de l'espace, même en cherchant bien. On dit que, lorsque deux âmes sœurs sont faites pour aller ensembles, elles sont forcément obligées de se rencontrer un jour ou l'autre. Chuchota Mayaa à l'oreille du jeune Yui.

_Ah… si tu le dis. _C'est dingue…j'ai eu la vague impression que, l'espace d'un moment, elle lisait dans mes pensées, ou dans les tréfonds de mon cœur… comme si elle connaissait mes doutes et mes peurs…_

Il regarda la jeune fille le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce comportement.

_Oh, et il reste Meiran Chang. Elle est là, juste à côté de… mais où est il ?

_Qui ça ?

_bah…. Le fils de Duo…

_Et, il est où ?

_FAITES PLACEUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_C'est lui…

_Oh, mais…

Une tornade brune aux reflets dorés traversa le salon en quatrième vitesse et dévala le jardin, accourant vers Duo. Quelques paroles furent échangées et il parti avec son aîné vers le superbe cerisier qui trônait dans le jardin, deux mètres avant le bord de la falaise. Elle n'était pas très haute, mais elle donnait une vue superbe sur la mer bleutée aux reflets ensoleillés.

Il vit le jeune garçon se faire porter par son père et poser quelque chose dans l'arbre.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? demanda Chris à Mayaa.

_Ils rendent un hommage…

**********

_Voilà… Chris, dépêches toi, tu es lourd !

_Attends papa ! voilà, la lanterne est prête.

Duo déposa son fils à terre et regarda fièrement la lanterne de verre ornée de soudures argentées renfermer une bougie blanche dont la flamme brillait vaillamment. 

_Voilà. 

_J'espère que maman va nous voir de là haut…

_J'en suis certain Chris.

_Tu crois en… enfin, la vie après la mort toi ?

_Eh, tu parle à Shinigami Champion !

_papa, je te parle sérieusement !

_Eh bien, …

Duo passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda son fils très sérieusement.

_Je… j'ai du mal à envisager qu'il n'y ai rien après la mort Christopher, mais… je ne sais pas si il y a une « vie » après. Mais il est bon de croire des fois… Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose. Quoi, je n'en sais rien, mais je crois en ça.

_Tu crois ?

_Il faut avoir foi en ses conviction, sinon, la vie n'a plus de sens, plus de but…

_d'acc'. Merci papa.

_Allez files ! Je crois que Rayan est un peu pommé.

_Rayan ??? il est ici ?

_Oui, Il est venu avec Heero… je ne t'avais pas prévenu ?

_Il va nous tirer une de ces tronches lorsqu'il saura que je suis le fils du petit ami de son père !^^

_…

_Il a intérêt à t'apprécier, sinon, j'en fait de la chair à saucisses !

_Pour lui, je suis celui qui lui vole son père, tu sais…

_Il avait qu'à pas se pointer comme ça non plus !

_Chris…

_Moi, je sais comment et pourquoi je suis né. Mais lu ne le sait pas. Si un jour Heero se décide à lui dire, tu verra que son regard changera… comme le mien a changé.

_Viens là champion.

Duo prit son fils et le serra fort contre son torse.

_Je t'aime papa…

_moi aussi Chris, moi aussi…

************

Au loin, Mayaa laissa échapper un regard triste aux vues de cette scène touchante.

Rayan restait coi.

Lorsqu'il vit le fils de Duo se rapprocher avec un sourire qui faisait le tour de son visage, la mâchoire de Rayan ne s'en affaissa que plus.

_Tu… tu es…

_Et toi t'es toujours aussi bavard mon pote !^^

_Christopher… tu…

_Oui, je suis le fils du Grand Shinigami tombeur de ces dames !Enfin, dames… façon de parler !

_Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?!

_Parce que tu me l'as jamais demandé . dit il avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Rayan s'agrandirent et il du faire un effort surhumain pour tenter de refermer sa bouche. Le sourire de son ami ne s'en agrandi que plus. Mayaa, à côté, du retenir un éclat de rire.

_Bon, je vois que t'as rencontré ma bande de potes Rayan…

_Ils… ils sont sympas…

_Le trimestre prochain, Mei va passer dans notre classe, et l'année d'après, les Winner vont passer dans notre collège, lycée pour Mayaa et Lee.

_Hn.

_Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois…

_…

_bon, tu t'assois, sinon, y'aura plus d'apéros pour toi !^^ Et puis, on va pouvoir mettre au point notre plan pour faire tomber la stagiaire en musique.

_hn… bonne idée.

Rayan prit place en face de Christopher, aux côtés de Michael.

Ils mangèrent, discutèrent dix bonnes minutes avant que Rayan ne se sente tout à fait en confiance et ne se lâche un peu.

Il ne remarqua pas les regards que lui lançaient les enfants Winner depuis son arrivée, Trinity plus que les autres. Elle se concentra et fit en sorte que son frère et elle même entrent en contact psychique avec Mayaa.

**_Je vous l'avait dit qu'il était pas comme les autres, je l'avais senti !!!!_

_##Du calme trin', ça vaut pas le coup de nous péter une durite…_

_**Mais Michael, …_

_// Ca suffit vous deux. Trinity a raison, je l'ai senti aussi._

_##Eh ! je ne suis que légèrement empathe moua !!_

_**Michael…_

_//laisse Trin', il est irrécupérable._

_##Moi ? Mais je suis une vraie crème !_

_//Oh, toi…_

_**Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher 5 minutes de vous battre, même en pensée, c'est pas possible ça !!!!_

_##Bon, c'est pas tout ça, je ressent quelque chose, oui, mais quoi ?_

_**t'as pas deviné encore ?_

_##Bah si je vous le demande, c'est que NON je n'ai pas deviné…_

_// Le fils Yui est lui aussi un New Type._

_##… C'est une blague ?!_

_**Non, je l'ai senti moi aussi, mais ce n'est ni un empathe, ni un télépathe._

_##Télékinésique ?_

_//Non, j'aurais perçu son aura._

_##Alors c'est un quoi ?!_

_**On le saura bien assez tôt._

_Eh, les gars… vous faites bande à part ?

_Non non Chris, tout va bien !^^ Fit Trinity, sortant de ses pensées, et sortant son frère et sa sœur des leurs par la même occasion.

_hn… 

_Laisse Rayan… fait pas cette tête Mec ! assura Michael, tentant de masquer son trouble derrière son humour léger.

_…

Alors qu'ils reprenaient tous leurs conversassions, Lee en profita pour glisser sournoisement une main dans le dos de Mayaa lorsque…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comme soudainement porté par une force inconnue, le jeune asiatique commença une ascension rapide dans les airs alors que Michael s'était levé de table, les yeux plissés et les mains vers le  ciel. Le fils Winner était furieux. A la table des parents, Sally frisait la crise d'apoplexie alors que Quatre et Trowa étaient navrés, scandalisés, et les autres invités légèrement ébahis par la démonstration de la force mentale du fils de Quatre et trowa. Lee, dans les airs , tentait de fixer son attention sur les petits nuages dans le ciel plutôt que vers le sol qui se trouvait très bas en dessous de lui.

_Touche encore ma sœur comme ça et tu auras à faire à Moi !!!! Cria Michael alors qu'il maintenait le frère de Mei à 2 mètres du sol. Est ce bien clair ?!

_Oui, très clair… répondit Lee totalement paniqué. Tu me poses maintenant ?

_je sais pas, j'hésite encore…

_MICHAEL ANTHONY RICHARD BARTON RABERBA WINNER POSE LE TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!

_… t'as entendu papa, ne ?

_ d'accord… répondit il à sa sœur en lâchant un énorme soupir.

Avec douceur, Michael fit descendre avec une lenteur délibérée le jeune asiatique pour le laisser retomber lourdement sur la pelouse alors qu'il se trouvait encore à 30 centimètres du sol.

_Ouch…

_L'amour ça fait mal Lee Chang, surtout lorsque mon frère est dans les parages… dit ironiquement Trinity.

_Ouais, je vois ça…

_Laisses tomber l'affaire Lee, t'as aucunes chances avec Mayaa.

_J'en suis pas si sur Chris !

_Eyh, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'état pas là ! intervint Mayaa.

A la table des adultes, Sally avait bondit de sa chaise et Wufei avait du la retenir de ne pas aller égorger le fils de Quatre, celui ci s'excusant de l'attitude déplorable de son fils envers celui de sally.

Rayan était estomaqué.

_Tu… tu l'as envoyé…

_Euh, … panique pas Rayan, hein ?

_Tu es un New Type.

_Heu, oui, euh…

_Ce n'était pas une Question Michael.

_T'a l'air de moins baliser tout de suite…

_Ca ne m'étonne pas. Les Winner ont longtemps vécu dans les colonies. Alors, il était fort probable que des qualités extrasensorielles interviennent chez vous.

_Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

Rayan se retourna vers Trinity et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

_pas du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerais.

_Alors tant mieux ! répondit l'héritière Winner avec un sourire magistrale plaqué sur son doux visage.

Soudain, on entendit les pneus d'une voiture crisser dans l'allée alors qu'une porte était bruyamment claquée.

Les G-boys se levèrent de table, mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre mouvement, la personne se trouvait déjà dans le jardin…

_Toi !!!!!!!!

A suivre…

Sakura : ENFIN !!!!!!!!! FINIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : t'en avait si marre que ça ?

Sakura : OUI !!!!!!!!

Duo : c'est rien, elle s'ennuie, c'est tout. L'ordi l'énerve…

Sakura :… je l'ai fini… j'y crois pas !! j'ai enfin fini ce Chapitre de…

Duo : Pas de grossièretés je te prie.

Sakura : va falloir que je me remette à délirer, faire de fics sérieuses me minent le moral…

Duo :Pitié, pas ça… c'est toujours moi qui morfle dans ce genre de fics !!!!!

Sakura : j'aime les Happy end, tu le sais pourtant !

Duo : Happy end ne signifie pas non-défoulage sur G-boys que je sache !!!!!!

Sakura : non, mais merci de me le rappeler !^^

Duo : TT_TT

Sakura : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !^^


	7. Les ailes du futur 7

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: OCC, Sérieux, suite de « pères »

Disclamer : les G-boys et autres persos relatifs de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Les autres, je les supporte !

Note : prenez note que je ne peux pas blairer Dorothy, c'est plus fort que moi, désolée.

Note 2 : c'est bon, j'arrête avec les nouveaux persos qui passent vite en fic !^^

**********

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews Et pour suivre encore et toujours l'évolution de cette fic !^^ 

Gros bisous à Crystal Yui, Chtite Elfie, Kimiko, Kaoro, Makena, Mely, Misao Girl, Angel Yuna, Chris 52, Lou 999, Chris52 ET Lou 999 (MDR !^^ un chtit merci spécial à vous deux !^^), Shiny, Yami-Rose, Law-Sama, Enyo85, Tenshi-Shinigami, Dstine

Très sérieusement, je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de reviews pour ce chapitre, et j'en reste encore baba, faute de ne pas trouver d'autre qualificatif à mon état actuel Oo. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous et toutes car vos encouragements me font vraiment très plaisir, et c'est un euphémisme !^^ Vraiment, merci encore et encore !^^

Sakura Hiwatari

PS : je vais tenter de répondre à toutes vos reviews cette fois ci !^^

**Tenshi-Shinigami** : Merci d'avoir lu cette fic Tenshi-Shinigami !^^ tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, surtout si tu as lue les deux fics (Pères et pères II). Donc, voilà la suite !^^ PS : Pour les personnes qui arrivent, le mystère est dévoilé dans ce chapitre !^^o

**Enyo85** : Merci pour tes compliments !^^ Ca me fait plaisir de te voir à chaque nouveau chapitre !^^je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part merci !^^o Et pour ce qui est des enfants, je pense que leurs aventures vont durer encore un peu -_-o

**Law-Sama** : Ma chtite Law !^^ Contente que tu aime les jumeaux Winner !^^ C'est vrai qu'ils sont un pue délurés dans leur genre, mais au moins, ils auront su épater la galerie, ne ?^^o Et pour la personne qui arrive, ce n'est pas un démon du passé !^^p dans quelques chapitres je pense que celui ci refera surface !^^

**Crystal_Yui** : La suite ? en veux tu, en voilà !^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer !^^ pour LA question que tout le monde, à savoir : « C'est qui ?», la réponse est dans le chapitre !^^ 

**Chtite Elfie** : Euuuuuuuuuuh….*relis la review* Oui… je crois qu'il va y avoir un massacre, et même un double massacre *cours se planquer* Ne me tue pas !! j'ai encore des tonnes de choses à vivre sur cette Terre T_T J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira !^^o

**Kimiko06** : Voilà la suite !^^ J'espère que ça te plaira, et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !^^o Merci encore pour ta review !^^

**Kaoro** : Merci encore pour ta review et toux ces compliments !^^o Je sens que mes chevilles vont gonfler très vite à ce rythme là Oo Vais faire comme Michael !^^o Utilisation de chaussettes blindées anti-chevilles qui gonflent !^^o En tout cas, merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira !^^(PS : ouip !^^ j'ai fait la paix avec mon pc !^^o Je le menace de mort 3 fois par jour et il évite les plantages !^^o……si seulement ça pouvait marcher T_T)

**Makena** : Désolée pour cette fin en queue de poisson qui laisse planer un long suspens qui duuuuuuuuuuure…. Je dois être très sadique sur les bords des fois !^^o Tu as émit une hypothèse à propos de la personne qui arrive très bonne, mais à ½ va-t-on dire !^^ Tu comprendras très vite pourquoi tu n'avais qu'à moitié raison !^^ En tout cas, merci encore ^^

**Mely** : Merci pour tes compliments !^^ J'espère que la suite ne se sera pas fait trop attendre !^^ En tout cas, la voici, et j'espère que tu vas aimer !^^

**Misao Gir**l : Je suis contente que le chapitre dernier t'aie plu !^^ c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée avec les pouvoirs de mes petits new types !^^ Et pour ton grand plaisir, je crois que ce n'est pas fini !^^ peut être pas dans ce chapitre, mais au suivant probablement !^^o Enfin, on verra bien comment vont évoluer les choses, ne ?En tout cas, bonne lecture et bisous !^^

**AngelYuna** : Merci pour ta review !^^ La suite est là, j'espère que ça te plaira !^^ et OUI, j'ai été cruelle, mais je me rattrape sur ce chapitre, un peu juste, mais bon, j'espère quand même que tu me donneras ton avis dessus de la même façon qu'au dernier chapitre !^^

 **Lou 999 et Chris52** : Eh bien !^^ Merci à vous deux pour vos reviews et surtout pour vos énormes encouragements !^^ j'ai été plus que contente de recevoir vos messages, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !^^ pour Chris et Rayan……ah !^^ Ensemble ou pas ensemble ? That is the question!Le mystère restera entier jusqu'à ce que je décide si oui ou non je dévoile la suite de la fic avec ou non un ou plusieurs casages !^^ MDRRR !!! Et pour les dons de Rayan… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mine de rien Oo Je vais y penser*imagine Rayan en pyrokinésiste* Une idée que je garde, on ne sait jamais !^^ Donc, étant donné que vous demandiez ardemment cette suite, la voici, en temps et en heure !^^(malgré le fait que je n'ai ni de temps ni d'heure précise pour cette fic, mais bon^^o) Et si même les G-boys la veulent… j'abdique -_-o En tout cas, merci à vous deux !^^ 

**Dstine** : Oui, j'avoue, je suis une sadique !^^o Une chance pour moi que j'assume totalement cet état de fait !^^ En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas fait trop attendre !^^o Et, si tu veux avoir un frère comme Lee, demande à Mei ce qu'elle en pense… je crois qu'il n'a pas fini de nous dévoiler des facettes de sa personne, même si tu ne verra ça que dans les chapitres à venir !^^o

Voilà voilà ^^ J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard dans cette fic, et puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !^^ 

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… Chapitre 7 

_Dorothy, qui t'as invitée ?! manqua de crier Duo en se levant de sa chaise.

_Moi ? Mais je croyais que les amis étaient invités…

_Bah tu n'en est pas une !

_Duo, mamour, assis toi… murmura Heero à son oreille en faisant pression sur l'épaule du natté pour le forcer à s'asseoir. 

_Ah, vous deux… toujours l'amour fou, pas vrai ? Ah la la… Heero Heero Heero…

_ C'est moi. Répondit le japonais sur un ton mordant.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis venue pour vous dire que votre attitude est intolérable… j'ai retrouvé cette pauvre Réléna toute seule chez elle, à se lamenter toute seule dans sa chambre, désespérément seule…

_Oui, oui, c'est bon, on va finir par le savoir qu'elle est toute seule… bougonna Wufei.

_Donc, j'ai pris la liberté de l'amener à participer à cette petite fête !

Tous les G-boys se redressèrent comme des « i » sur leur chaise, le visage décomposé par les derniers mots prononcés par la blonde. A sa table, Rayan ne comprenait pas la cause de cette réaction.

_Et… tiens, la voici ! Réléna, viens ! oh, je dois vous prévenir_ qu_'elle a eu une légère crise à cause de sa solitude. Je suppose que vous savez de quoi je parle, ne ?

Une tornade rose arriva en trombe dans le jardin, brisant la quiétude des lieux, et hurlant un nom à pleins poumons, tout en se jetant sur l'un des adultes présents à la table.

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Arg, Ré...Réléna...

_JE T'AIME HEERO !! VIENS ME TUER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_…

A sa table, Rayan se demandait très sérieusement pourquoi sa mère se donnait en spectacle de la sorte, alors qu'elle avait été si calme ces derniers temps, mais surtout, pourquoi devenait elle comme ça chaque fois que miss Catalogna venait la voir…

A ses côtés, il voyait Trinity avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place. Intrigué, il lui passa une main sur la joue. Comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique, l'adolescente se retourna derechef vers son vis à vis et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme terrifiée.

_Trinity ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_Cette… femme… elle n'est pas normale… elle est rongée par la culpabilité, la haine, l'amour, la souffrance…

_Trinity ?

_Je sens que quelque chose lui fait mal, quelque chose la rend malheureuse, quelque chose…

_Trinity, calmes toi…

_Elle en veux à duo… elle en veux à Heero, elle s'en veux à elle même…

_Michael, comment la calmer ?

Avant que le frère de la jeune file ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, elle s'était jetée la tête la première dans la veste du jeune Yui, prononçant comme dans un état de folie des paroles dans queue ni tête.

_Elle est rentrée dans ma tête… j'ai mal, j'ai si mal…la haine est le seul moyen qu'elle ai trouvé pour se venger et maintenant qu'elle a tout même la mort ne peux rien pour elle… elle a mal, j'ai si mal…Je n'en  peux plus, arrêtez la, arêtez moi ! Que quelqu'un me tue !!!!

Déboussolé, Rayan ne su faire aucun autre geste que celui de passer amicalement une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille en train de sombrer dans la folie.

_Cette femme est folle à lier !

_pour une fois Lee, je suis d'accord avec toi… murmura Mei.

_Ouais… A cause de ces deux folles, trin' nous refait une crise d'empathie ! pesta Michael.

_elle n'est pas normale, fit sa sœur aînée. Elle cache un lourd secret.

_Moi, je maintiens que môdame et ses frusques roses devraient déguerpir avant que moi et mon père on la foute dehors les pieds en avant !

_t'as pas tors Chris… qui c'est cette folle qui s'agrippe à oncle Hee-chan en lui hurlant de la tuer ? continua Michael.

_ma mère. 

Tous les adolescents se retournèrent vers le jeune Yui, qui, par ces dernières paroles, avait clos la course aux insultes sur la personne de la reine de Sank.

Pendant ce temps, comme l'avait un peu prédit Chris, Duo avait posé sa graine dans la discussion, et, aidé des G-boys, avait réussi à faire rentrer Dorothy et Réléna dans leur voiture et à les faire partir.

Au retour du Shinigami, tous purent voir une expression de haine et de colère pure se peindre sur son visage, et peu de mots furent prononcés jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Chris était désemparé.

_Il a fallu qu'elle revienne pour tout gâcher…souffla-t-il. Maintenant, la soirée est foutue.

_dis pas ça, fit Mei en lui prenant la main pour le réconforter. La fête ne fait que commencer… après tout, regarde. Les parents recommencent un peu à parler, Trinity est sortie de sa crise d'empathie, Heero est déjà à moitié sur les genoux de ton père, alors c'est un signe indiquant que ça s'arrange, non ?

_… moui, peut être… fit il après un temps de silence. Bon, on attaque la bouffe ?

******************

POV Rayan 

Il y a quelque chose de pas très net dans cette histoire… Et même pleins de choses qui me déboussolent.

1)Cette masse de monde…je ne savais pas que mon père connaissait autant de personnes, mais bon, voyons les chose d'un autre point de vue : il ne me rend visite que les week ends…

2)Le fait que mon père aie UN petit ami et non pas UNE petite amie…Un homme, mais dans quel monde suis-je tombé ??? Et maman qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens, et de même lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans ! Un homme, …. J'ai encore du mal à en revenir…

3)Non content de choisir UN petit ami, il a fallu que celui-ci soit le père de mon meilleur ami… je sais que le monde est petit, mais depuis la conquête de l'espace et des colonies, quand même, je me pose encore des questions…

4)Comment deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ??? Ils ne mentionnent pas ça dans les cours d'éducation sexuelle à l'école !! …. Mais étant donné que nous avons failli rendre chèvre notre professeur, elle n'auras peut être pas eu le temps de nous l'apprendre. Chris et moi avons une mère chacun, mais Mayaa, Michael et Trinity ? Eux ?? Comment expliquer ça ?!…… je ne suis pas sur que venir à cette réunion ai été une des meilleures décisions de ma vie

5)Mais que faisait Miss Catalogna avec maman ?? Celle là, je ne l'aie jamais aimée. Elle m'appelle « mon chou en sucre rose » chaque fois qu'elle vient à la maison….. est ce que j'ai l'air d'un chou en sucre rose, très franchement ?!!!

6)Oncle Zechs et Tante Noin devaient venir pourtant….. où sont ils ?

7)Revenons sur LE petit ami de mon père… Je ne doute pas de la qualité de la vue de mon père, mais même avec ses longs cheveux, Ce… quel est son nom déjà ? Ce Duo, ne ressemble pas du tout à une fille… enfin… le prochain rendez vous chez l'ophtalmologiste, c'est pour quand ?

8)…

Fin POV

**********

La tête plongée dans son assiette, Chris ne se souciait aucunement de l'ambiance reignant à la table.

Trinity et Mayaa, elles, devaient supporter le long monologue intérieur du fils Yui sur ses préjugés et ses pensées.

Soudain, comme un diable qui sors de sa boite, La jeune héritière Winner se leva d'un bond sur sa chaise, les poings serrés et toutes griffes dehors(ou plus précisément, les ongles)

_NAN MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CES GERENIADES ??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous la regardèrent, et surtout le pauvre Rayan qui ne savait plus où se mettre, et quelle pouvait bien être la cause de ces réprimandes. Voyant que tous ces regards ahuris (et bovin pour Christopher le nez toujours dans son assiette), elle se contente d'un vague sourire d'excuses en murmurant un « Désolée, l'empathie » gêné, avant de se rasseoir.

Nullement concerné par ce dernier hurlement « typiquement féminin » comme il le disait, Chris se remit dans l'observation poussée du plat chinois que Wufei apportait sur la table. 

_Des nems… murmura-t-il…

_Oh non… c'est reparti ! fit Michael en laissant tomber sa tête conte la face plane de la table, son front émettant un très sonore « BOM » lorsque son front rencontra la plaque de bois.

_chris ?…

_…

_Chris ? t'es encore de ce monde ?

_….

_Question stupide. Soupira Meiran, arrêtant en cette phrase ses longs mouvements de la main devant le visage de son ami.

_J'ai faim… furent les seuls mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche du jeune Maxwell alors qu'il humectait ses lèvres en passant sa langue dessus en un geste très suggestif.

Chris lorgnait le plat de nems, tous empilés sur un grand plateau argenté en une pyramide de mets délicieux de ces spécialités chinoises, petit pêché mignon du brun, qui lançait un regard suppliant et gourmand droit devant lui, comme si il attendait l'accord du plat pour se faire manger sans plus attendre.

_Eyh bien, vas-y, qu'attends tu ?

Christopher tourna la tête et dédia à Heero, son sauveur culinaire, d'un superbe sourire Shinigami mi malicieux, mi sadique. Un excellent mélange que seul lui était capable de réaliser. Dieu seul et Christopher Maxwell à cet instant savaient quel allait être le sort réservé au pauvre plat. 

_Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs, fit il en se levant de sa chaise en prenant un air des plus solennels, Une minutes et vingt-cinq secondes de silence pour ces pauvres nems qui bientôt, ne seront plus de ce monde. Amen.

_A L'ASSAUT !!!!!! hurla Trinity en se jetant sur le plat trônant au centre de la table.

Christopher la regarda prendre l'une de ces « friandises » à pleines mains, avant que celle ci ne se stoppe dans son geste et ne le lui tende.

_Désolée, fit elle en une moue gênée. L'empathie.

_Pas grave… A L'ASSAUT !!!!!!!!

Cette fois ci, personne ne se retint pour se jeter sur la nourriture avant que celle ci ne disparaisse de la table. Les uns après les autres, les chinoiseries disparaissaient de la table sans un mot de plus, ou quelques rires de temps à autres, savourant les mets délicieux qui comme tout n'étaient pas éternels.

_Huuuuuuuuum ! fit le jeune Maxwell en se léchant les lèvres. Les nems, c'est… huuuuum ! L'apothéose de la chinoiserie, le summum de la cuisine, l'ambroisie des papilles gustatives, le paradis pour tout gourmet de ce monde !!!!

_Gourmet ? gourmand, oui ! lança Mei.

_… Mais, j'assume totalement tu sais ! répondit il en tirant la langue.

De l'autre côté de la table, Rayan avait du mal à contenir son rire. Il appréciait Christopher de jour en jour, et le voir ainsi au naturel faisait naître en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti jusque là.

Il avait des amis, un ami sur qui il pouvait compter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rayan Darlian Peascraft Yui était vraisemblablement et pleinement heureux. 

A ses côtés se tenait toujours la jeune Winner, qui ne cessait de le dévorer du regard depuis le début du repas. Intrigué et légèrement suspicieux, il tourna un bref regard vers elle avant de s'adresser directement à trinity.

_quoi ? 

_Hum ? Rien. Dit elle tout sourire.

_Ah ? Alors pourquoi… me regardes-tu ?

_Pourquoi te sens tu gêné par le fait que je pose mon regard sur toi ?

_… comme tu l'as dit, c'est… gênant. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais…

_Je regardait à quel point tu ressemblait à Heero. C'est impressionnant… Les même yeux… la même bouche, le même nez…

_Le nez et les yeux, c'est ma mère.

_la couleur des yeux oui, la forme, non. Tu es son portrait craché !

_Avec des cheveux longs et noirs…

_Oui, mais de si beaux cheveux !

_Hey, oh, doucement là…

_Désolée, l'em…

_L'empathie ?

_Hum… Chris met… beaucoup trop de passion dans sa dégustation.

_Il a toujours été comme ça ?

_Seulement avec les nems, c'est son péché mignon va-t-on dire…

_Hn. Heu, ça t'arrive souvent ?

_Hm ? De quoi ?

_Ces… crises d'empathie.

_Ah, ça ! 

_Hn.

_Non. Enfin, si, mais seulement lorsque je suis en présence de beaucoup de personnes, je ne sais plus monter mes barrières mentales, et forcément… 

_Je vois.

_Hum… donc, je m'excuses si mon comportement a été quelque peu…

_Tu es toute excusée.

_Merci beaucoup.

_Je sais qu'être New type n'est pas facile, crois moi.

_Ah ? pourquoi dis tu ça ?

_J'ai beaucoup lu.

_Il existe énormément de livres à ce sujet, tu les aurais donc tous lu ?

_Hn.

_Dit moi, pourquoi as tu…

_Hn ?

_Tes cheveux… pourquoi les garder longs ?

_pour ne pas être le « jumeau » de mon père, et parce que celui ci a voulu que je les garde longs. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant…

_Tu dit ça sur un ton acerbe… qu'y a-t-il ? As tu… c'est Duo, ne ?

_…

_Avoue, c'est avec duo que tu as un problème.

_Ne…

_N'essaie pas de mentir à une empathe, c'est un conseil.

Elle avait l'air tellement sérieux que Rayan ne chercha même pas à démentir, ni même à répondre.

_Je le hais.

_Ne dit pas ça alors que tu ne le connais pas ! Duo est une personne formidable, je t'assure !

_Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?!

_Parce que je le connais… et que si Heero a décidé de faire sa vie avec, ce n'est pas sans raison.

_…

_Réfléchi à tes actes, et surtout, voie les choses d'un point de vue autre que le tiens, c'est un conseil d'amie. Tu verras les choses d'un angle tout nouveau, je peux te l'assurer.

_… 

Un long moment, Rayan resta dans la position qu'il avait prise lors de sa discussion avec trinity. Mais de quoi se mêlait elle ? Cela faisait à peine quelque heures qu'ils se connaissaient et déjà elle se prenait pour sa mère ou pour son psy ! Mais quelque part, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tors. Après tout, Heero lui avait bien dit qu'il était arrivé après leur relation, et non avant.

Logique.

Alors, comme l'avait dit la blonde, si son père avait décidé de faire sa vie avec ce Duo,

Il y avait bien une explication rationnelle à cette histoire.

Sans une autre parole, le jeune métis se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea sans un bruit vers la table des adultes.

Le nez toujours plongé dans ses chinoiseries, Chris regarda son meilleur ami les quitter sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_Ffoucitiffkilpfva ?

_Hein ? … plait-il ? dit Mayaa. 

_Pffaidffit Ffoucitiffkilpfva ?

_Chruistopher Kushrénada Maxwell Yui…Vide ta bouche avant de parler et peut être retrouveras tu un langage qui se rapprocheras du langage… humain.

_gloups… Ah euh, ça y est ! répondit le fils Maxwell en avalant sa nourriture.

_Bien. Que nous disais tu donc ?

_Tu sais que tes racines françaises te donnent une de ces rhétoriques ma petite Mayaa !

_Abrèges je te prie.

_J'ai donc dit : où va Rayan ?

_Tu as bien dit ça ?

_A peu près ! fit il avec une moue innocente au possible.

_Hn… Trin', tu sais où est parti Rayan ?

La jeune blonde, la tête entre les mains, regardait toujours la direction dans laquelle était parti le jeune Yui. Elle savait, elle l'avait pressenti, mais une empathe n'est en aucun cas capable de deviner le futur, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait bientôt se passer entre Duo et Rayan.

**************

POV rayan

Ca y est, je me suis décidé.

Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, j'en convient, mais c'est fait, et je ne suis pas du genre à revenir en arrière.

Autant crever l'abcès avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Je ne veux pas rendre mon père malheureux à cause de certains préjugés qui pourraient lui porter tors, et qui pourraient me porter tors.

Je m'approche de la table des adultes. Si je me retournais à ce moment là, je suis sur que je me retrouverais nez à nez avec les faces abasourdies de mes « nouveaux amis » et celle complètement ahurie de Chris le nez dans son assiette !

Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu de VRAI amis avant lui, juste, la petite voisine pas loin, qui malheureusement pour moi a déménagé il y a longtemps, le fils du jardinier, mais il est parti faire ses études ailleurs, et le vieux chien de maman qui nous a quitté il y a de cela 4 ans déjà. Décidément, humains ou non, je n'ai jamais pu garder près de moi les gens que j'appréciait. Espérons que l'histoire ne se reproduise pas avec eux, j'en souffrirait énormément je pense…

Ca y est, je suis à proximité de Duo et papa. Contrairement aux autres, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence.

L'ignorance…

Ca commence bien.

Duo plaisante et n'a de cesses de raconter des blagues amusantes, auxquelles je ne ris pas pour garder un tant soit peu ma réputation de « glaçon junior » que m'a étiquetée Christopher dés le premier jour. Et pourquoi donc ? Je ris beaucoup plus que lui et je suis plus ouvert… des fois… enfin passons, on a tous nos petites sautes d'humeurs.

Papa ris… il sourit aussi, il sourit à Duo, pour Duo.

Jamais encore je ne l'avait vu aussi épanoui, on dirait presque qu'il est… je ne dirais pas heureux, mais presque… enfin, c'est plus haut que ça. Je ne saurais le décrire. Il a l'air bien.

Ca me fait mal de casser l'ambiance, mais bon, comme dit Christopher, quand faut y aller, il faut y aller…

Je toussote histoire de faire remarquer ma présence à mon père et son petit ami. Pourquoi ça me fait tellement bizarre de dire ça ? Même de le penser ça me fait tout drôle ! C'est peut être parce que je n'ai pas encore confiance en ce Duo.

J'ai dit pas encore !!!

_Hum hum…

Ils se retournent tous les deux. Duo me sourie et Papa me dévisage.

Tiens, je pensais que la situation serait inversée, étrange… Devrais-je me méfier de ce Duo ? Le doute persiste…

_Rayan ? fit mon père. Tu n'est pas avec les autres ?

_… si, mais, j'aurais une petite chose à faire avant.

_Du genre ?

_Excuses moi, mais je dois t'enlever duo un moment, tu veux bien ?

_… Moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème, si il est d'accord.

_Hn.

Je me retourne vers le natté et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

Outch, je viens de recevoir  coup au cœur !

Il a de ces yeux !! Je n'en avait jamais vu de pareils avant… Ils sont magnifiques, j'ai l'impression d'halluciner… Ils… ils sont mauves !

Non, pas mauves, améthystes… oui, deux pierres précieuses améthystes brillantes aux reflets solaires qui me fixent intensément… Je me noierais presque dedans, c'est impressionnant !

Je me ressaisie tant bien que mal et cesse de fixer Duo. Ce n'est pas bien dirait maman, mais est ce vraiment le moment adéquat pour penser à sa maman ?

_Heu, excuses moi Duo, mais, je pourrais te parler ?

_Heu, oui, pas de…

_Seul.

J'avais dit ça d'un ton plus tranchant que je ne l'aurais cru, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le démonter. Bien, au moins, c'est bon à savoir.

_Bien, Hee-chan, tu nous excuses… fit il en se levant .

J'ai bien vu que mon père espérait qu'il l'embrasse avant de partir, mais Duo m'a comme épargné la chose.

Il est beaucoup plus logique et compréhensif que je ne l'aurais cru…

Nous rentrons tous les deux dans la maison, et il me dit de m'installer dans le canapé du salon alors qu'il referme la baie vitrée, ce que je fait sans plus attendre. Mine de rien, ce sofa est des plus confortables… bien plus agréable que la chaise de jardin, mais reprenons. C'est moi qui ai « convoqué » Duo.

Il s'assois dans le fauteuil en face de moi et me regarde, ce sourire angélique toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

J'ai dit angélique ?! Oui, c'est vrai que Duo a des airs d'anges, mais ne te laisse pas berner rayan, il ne faut pas te laisser avoir par ses petits airs. C'est une mise à l'épreuve que tu vas lui faire subir !!!

Arrêtez moi, je parles comme oncle Zechs ! on se croirait à l'armée !!!!

Un long silence pesant règne dans la pièce durant lequel je l'observe sous toutes les coutures, le dévisageant comme il se doit.

_Hum, tu voulais donc me parler ? me dit il après quelques minutes rompant ainsi cette absence de bruit.

_Oui. Je pense que nous avons à parler.

_Et de quoi ?

_Je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour t'en douter, mais puisque tu insiste, je veux te parler de papa.

Une autre minute de silence s'installa en traître alors que le regard de Duo se faisait plus sérieux, beaucoup moins rieur. Bizarrement, je me sens moins a l'aise tout à coup…

_Oui, je m'en doutait.

Je dégluti. Même sa voix s'est faite plus sérieuse . Je sens que je vais avoir droit à une vraie conversations adulte en bonne et due forme… Je me ressaisis, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il sait à quoi s'attendre… et moi aussi.

_Je…

Ca y est, ce que je craignais le plus arrive enfin : je bloque.

Les mots ne viennent pas et restent coincés dans ma gorge… comme si c'était le moment !!! J'avale ma salive et me remet tant bien que mal les idées en place. Allons, du courage !!

_Je ne sais pas comment commencer, mais une chose est sure…

_Et laquelle ?

_J'ai besoin de te connaître.

Mes dernières paroles n'ont pas eu l'effet voulu sur lui : il a l'air plus choqué qu'autre chose. Peut être ne s'attendait il pas à ça de la part d'un gamin.

_Me… me connaître ? répéta-t-il comme si il s'agissait d'une langue étrangère. Je vois. Mais, que voudrais tu que je te dise exactement ?

_Tout.

_Tout ? J'espère que tu as du temps ou une requête plus ciblée.

Il a du répondant… je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre si tout se passe bien.

_Que veux tu savoir exactement Rayan ?

Je réfléchi. En fait, lorsque je lui avait demandé de venir, c'était plus pour lui balancer ses 4 vérités en face, mais là, la chose va s'avérer beaucoup plus dure que prévu. Je réfléchi un moment sous l'œil du natté puis relève la tête, déterminé.

_En fait, j'aurais plus besoin de parler plutôt que d'apprendre. Je veux dire, pour moi, c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre, et toutes les fois ou papa parlait de vous, je m'imaginait une autre personne.

_…Et ?

_disons qu'avant aujourd'hui, ça ne me serais jamais venu à l'esprit que la personne que mon père choisirais pour bâtir sa vie serait… un homme.

_Hn.

Ce que je viens de lui dire n'a pas eu l'air de le vexer ou de le blesser… alors pourquoi je me sens mal, moi ? Peut être que si je continuait, ça irait mieux…

_Je, je veux dire, je ne vois mon père que les week-end, et là, je le retrouve avec une jolie maison, une personne qu'il aime, tout… sans moi, heureux… j'ai… je ne songeait pas que mon père puisse avoir une vie aussi heureuse en dehors des rares fois ou nous nous voyons.

_Tu tiens à lui ?

La question me fait l'effet d'un tsunami.

_Evidemment que oui !!!!!! Quelle question !!!!

_Et de quoi as tu peur alors ? expliques moi…

_j'ai… j'ai peur que vous ne soyez pas digne de lui. Quelque part, j'ai l'impression qu'il mérite mieux que cette vie avec vous !

Il se lève et viens s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je sens le sofa qui s'affaisse doucement et son regard sur moi alors que je ne cesse de fixer la table basse devant mes yeux.

_Tu sais Rayan, ton père est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Cette question, je me la pose chaque matin avant de me lever, et chaque soir avant de me coucher.

_Cette question ?

_Est ce que je suis digne de lui ou pas…

_Et… avez vous trouvé la réponse ?

_Toujours pas.

_…

_Mais Heero m'a posé cette question un jour.

_Si il trouvait que vous étiez digne de lui ?

_ Non, si je trouvais qu'il était digne de moi. A partir de ce jour, on a trouvé note équilibre, tous les deux. Mais tu tiens à ton père, et chaque fois, tout comme moi qui tiens énormément à lui, tu chercheras ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui… alors il est normal que tu me teste Rayan.

Suis je si prévisible ? Il ne lui aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour me percer à jour, je suis impressionné. C'est dur à dire, mais je pense que papa à bel et bien trouvé la personne digne de son cœur et de sa confiance.

Duo a l'air bien. Espérons que nos relations irons toujours dans ce sens…

_A part ça Rayan, mettons les choses au point de suite si tu veux bien.

Nani ???? Les choses au point ?! Attendons d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire avant de sortir toutes griffes dehors !!!

_Hn. Me contente-je de faire.

_Tout d'abord, pas de vouvoiement entre nous, d'accord ?

_Hn.

_On dirait ton père ! fit il en laissant un rire cristallin passer ses lèvres, discrètement. C'est un Hn=Oui ou un Hn=Non ?

_… ça marche.

_Tu as déjà plus de vocabulaire que lui des fois !

Tout compte fait, je l'aime bien ce Duo.

_Et, autre chose ? m'empressais-je d'ajouter avant qu'il n'oublie.

_Ah, oui. Ecoute, tout d 'abord, saches que je n'ai pas l'intention de monopoliser ton père, ni te de te le prendre ou de te le « voler ». Ensuite, si tu as envie de venir ici, c'est quand  tu veux ! Et ça te fera une occasion de voir Chris.

_Vot… ton fils ?

_Hm. J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez amis ?

_Hn. C'est le cas.

_Parfais, alors tout vas pour le mieux !

Je le vois se lever et se diriger vers la baie vitrée. 

_Attendez !!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ?! C'est sorti tout seul !!! Ca ne va pas bien en ce moment, Rayan mon grand, ça va mal…

Il se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard espiègle.

_je croyais que le tutoiement était de rigueur jeune Yui ?

_Excusez, heu, excuses moi Duo. Mais, je voudrais savoir…

_Hn ?

_Non rien. Je, heu, je demanderais à papa.

_Quelle était ta question ?

_je… j'aurais voulu en savoir un peu plus sur lui, sur vous… votre rencontre, et tout ça…

_Hm… c'est vrai que tu peux demander toutes ces choses à ton père, mais tu peux me les poser aussi à moi.

_Arigato. 

Il me sourie. Son sourire me fait comme chaud au cœur. Tout compte fait, j'adore ce Duo. Je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre.

_De toute façon, tu sais la plupart des choses, ta mère t'as mis au courrant, et ton école aussi je suppose.

_Ils en savent plus sur moi que je n'en sais sur moi même j'ai l'impression, et Chris pareil, sauf que lui, il a l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

_Et, que sais tu ? me fit il toujours près de la baie vitrée.

_Eh bien, que maman a rencontré papa durant la guerre… et là, il y a deux versions. La première, il l'aimait comme un fou et ils se sont mariés et ils m'ont eu et vous avez emmené papa dans un ms après lui avoir lavé le cerveau car la resplendissante beauté de maman lui était inoubliable…

Je vois Duo prendre une sorte de teinte violacée ou bleutée, ou encore verte. Je savais à l'avance que cette version n'était pas la vraie.

_Papa a toujours démenti cette version de miss Catalogna et de maman.

Je le vois soupirer. Je crois qu'il avait peur… ou qu'il était dans une rage folle, au choix.

_La deuxième c'est que maman a toujours aimé papa durant la guerre mais que leurs obligations respectives et v… toi, les ont éloignés l'un de l'autre, et que je suis venu après. Mais après tout, qu'est ce qu'une reine pouvait faire avec un jeune étudiant en faculté de médecine ?

Je vois Duo qui vacille légèrement et qui se met à éclater d'un rire profond et sonore. Je ne comprends pas trop.

_Ta mère t'as dit que Heero était en faculté de médecine durant la guerre ?!

_Oui, et elle a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés après.

_Mais mon pauvre Rayan, si on s'est rencontrés avec ton père durant la guerre,, c'était en AC 195 de la colonisation et nous étions les pilotes de Gundams !!!!!

J'entends un énorme boum et une douleur dans mon postérieur.

Je crois, non, je suis sur : je viens de tomber du canapé. Duo ris toujours.

Pilote… Pi… pilote de Gundam…. Mon père est pilote de Gundam……

Mais dans quel monde suis-je tombé ??!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ce n'est pas sérieux tout d même ??

_Oh que si ! Donc, vous 5, toi, papa, Mr Winner, Mr Barton et Mr Chang étiez….. pilotes de MS ???

_oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ?

_Ca change toute l'histoire de ma vie et l'image que je me faisait de mon père…

_Relativise un peu, tu as de quoi être fier !

_Non… c'est… un euphémisme que de dire que je suis fier de lui.

Je tourne la tête vers Duo qui me tends sa main en souriant. Il a l'air heureux.

_Allez debout glaçon-man junior, on y vas.

Glaçon-man junior ?!!! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce sobriquet ?!! il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à papa…

Je vais enlacer mon père alors que Duo reprends sa place à ses côtés. Il lui lance un regard surpris auquel duo se contente de répondre avec un sourire.

_Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais pilote. Murmurais-je.

A côté, j'entends une sonnerie significative qui indique qu'un téléphone portable viens de sonner. J'entends une bribe de conversation et entends Duo dire aux autres que Oncle Zechs et Noin sont dans l'incapacité de venir. Tant pis. Je regarde mon père et lui fait un petit clin d'œil alors qu'il m'adresse un magnifique sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage.

Sur ce, je quitte la table des adultes et me dirige à ma place, ou tous me regardent avec un air qui dirait presque « Alors, c'était comment ?» On dirait qu'ils viennent de me voir sortir de la chaise électrique !!

_Alors Rayan ? t'étais passé où ? me demande Chris.

_discuter. Fis-je sans une autre parole.

Les autres me fixent, je n'aime pas ça. Je regarde Chris, il me comprends. Pourquoi, comment, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais , c'est qu'il tourne la tête vers la véranda et me désigne Mr Winner qui reviens avec une énorme gâteau, suivit de Mr Barton et de Mr Chang avec deux autres gâteaux différents.

Chris me regarde et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_J'espère que t'as faim mon pote !

Merci Chris. Merci de détendre l'atmosphère et de changer de sujet…. Et merci de me laisser une part du gâteau !

A suivre

Sakura : bon, c'est pas encore ça, mais bon, on y reviendras plus sur ce chapitre !^^

Duo : et pourquoi donc ?

Sakura : en ai un petit peu marre, j'ai mi du temps à le faire celui là !^^

Duo : mon fils est un ventre à pattes !!!!

Sakura :tel père, tel fils…

Duo : PARDON ?????

Sakura : *sifflote*

Si vous avez envie de me laisser votre avis, de m'incendier pour me dire que la suite n'arrive pas, que je traîne la patte, que vous aimez cette fic, ou n'importe quoi, il y a un petit bouton bleu en bas de votre écran !^^ N'hésitez pas à l'utiliser !^^


	8. Les ailes du futur 8

Auteur : Sakura Hiwatari

Genre : sérieux, suite de « pères », mini chap cette fois ci, mais indispensable pour la suite !^^

Base : Gundam Wing

Duo: au point où on en est…-_-o

Sakura : Sans commentaire toi !

Disclamer : les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi… par contre, leurs enfants, c'ets une autre histoire !^^o

Note : merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fit plaisir de savoir que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic !^^ Bisous et merci encore !!!

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… Chapitre 8 

POV Christopher

Cela va faire maintenant cinq jours que la petite réunion de famille a eu lieu à la maison. Hee-chan nous a présenté son fils, bien que moi, je le connaissait déjà. Bizarrement, le fait que son père sorte avec le mien ne le dérange pas tant que ça, mais bon, pas question de fraternité entre nous, ça, pas question ! et puis quoi encore ?!

Bon, peut être une fraternité déboussolatoire de profs martyrisés par nos soins, mais ça s'arrête là.

Après le passage de sa mère à la maison, Rayan s'est montré un peu plus…coincé. Mais bon, après tout ce qui a été dit sur celle qui l'a mis au monde, qui l'élève, et blablabla, excusez moi l'expression, y'a de quoi s'en faire un peu… j'espère pour lui que c'est pas héréditaire, sinon, je le fréquente plus moi le fils Darlian !

Mais il n'a pas été le seul à pâtir de cette arrivée. La pauvre Trin' nous a fait une superbe crise d'empathie, et d'après son frère, jamais elle n'en a fait de si puissante avec une seule personne. Mais bon, elle s'est bien consolée pour avoir passé une bonne partie de sa crise dans les bras de Rayan… je crois que mademoiselle craque un tantinet pour le fils Darlian ! quelque part, ça me fait bien marrer, mais d'autre part, si ils faisaient des gosses un jour, bonjour la cata !

Lee a pas arrêté de courser la pauvre Mayaa toute la journée. Elle a eu droit à deux chansons une déclaration d'amour, des pelotages en tous genres, et comme revers de médaille , ce pauvre bougre a fait deux vols planés, un trempage de vêtements par les soins de sa victime, et deux humiliations en publics du style « j'enlève mon pantalon et je danse la danse des canars sur la table de jardin », le tout par esprit contrôlé … Mayaa est incorrigible, mais on a bien rit, surtout Mei, qui as toujours un caméscope avec elle…Dieu la remercie pour ces moments immortalisés !

Tante Sally s'est évanouie en route, la pauvre, il lui en faut peu pour l'émouvoir ! J'aimais bien moi, lorsque Michael m'a fait faire mon baptême de l'air ! Ah là, là, je comprendrais jamais les mères !… changeons de sujet voulez vous ?

Nous sommes officiellement en vacances aujourd'hui ! VIVA LAS VACACIONES !!!!!!!!!

En principe, Mei et son frère passent dans notre école à la rentrée, et l'année suivante, c'est les Winner… euh, les « Barton raberba Winner », le tout dans l'ordre que vous voudrez, qui passerons avec nous.

Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Je vois tous mes potes qui quittent la cour en courrant comme des gosses : ce que c'est bête des seconde année… 

Rayan est à côté de moi, il est le seul a pas m'avoir lâché. L'es sympa lorsqu'on le connais bien, enfin, je trouve… 

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, ce soir, je rentre seul, et à pattes.

Pourquoi ? la réponse est simple.

Il y a une énooooooooorme limousine rose bonbon, et j'ai bien dit rose bonbon, je n'ai pas la berlue je vous rassure, qui est garée devant l'école. Rayan est tout pâle maintenant… C'est marrant la vitesse à laquelle ce type change de couleur ! L'as du être caméléon dans une vie antérieure, à moins que ce ne soit un aperçu de sa vie future ?

Il me fait un bref au revoir et se précipite dans la voiture, pour éviter qu'on ne le reconnaisse et surtout que la personne ne sorte pour lu faire de grands gestes de la main en criant « MON POUSSIN !!! » comme c'est déjà arrivé.

Bah, on est sympa, on fait tous comme si on avait oublié l'incident et on arrête de se foutre de lui, mais bon, faut dire que c'était vraiment marrant ! il est passé du normal au blanc, au bleu, puis au vert pour enfin défiler toutes les teintes de rouges connues et inconnues jusqu'à ce jour !

Un véritable artiste en herbe, le Picasso d'après la colonisation !

Eyh ! Je suis cultivé ! pour une fois que je dormais pas en cours d'art plastiques !

Je vais donc rentrer seul à la maison. Bah, j'ai l'habitude, et au moins, on ne m'embête pas… Je marche sur le trottoir, seul. Il y a beaucoup de vent. J'ai froid. J'aime pas avoir froid… bah, remarquez, j'aime pas avoir chaud non plus, mais bon. J'aime bien rendre la vie impossible aux gens autours de moi lorsque je me sens en forme.

Je repense à la soirée qu'on avait passés tous ensemble. J'aurais voulu que maman soit là… Je pouvais même pas imaginer quelles seraient le genre de réactions qu'elle aurait pu avoir en participant à la fête pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne connais pas grand chose sur elle. Papa m'en parle peu, et Hee-chan n'est pas le plus calé sur le sujet. Il sait, je sais, que de parler d'elle fait mal à papa, mais bon, je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance toute ma vie.

De ma poche, je sors un petit bout de papier, une photo pour être plus précis.

Il s'agit d'une photo de groupe. Je l'ai trouvée dans les affaires de maman, d'ailleurs, c'est une des seules photos où on la voit dessus… c'est la seule photo que je possède d'elle je crois. Cinq personnes posent dans une sorte de grande étendue verte, aux pieds d'un MS. A genoux par terre, il y a une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans, blonde aux yeux verts, dont les cheveux aux carré rebiquent en dessous de ses oreilles. Elle porte une petite robe jaune pâle, sans manches ,  datant d'il y a un bail, dans manches, doublé d'un gilet orange cousu à même le tissus et noué en une petite cordelette de coton nouée au niveau de sa poitrine. 

Elle a l'air sympa, et elle est plutôt pas mal je trouve…

Une autre adolescente du même âge est allongée derrière elle, une main sur le sol, l'autre appuyée sur son visage, son unique œil émeraude visible et pétillant, contrairement à son jumeau dissimulé sous une longue mèche brune aux reflets d'or, ses longs cheveux de la même couleur lui tombant dans le dos et cachant une partie de son haut de couleur rose pâle…

Tiens, elle me fait penser à oncle Trowa celle ci…

Adossé à cette dernière, il y a un garçon, un footballeur si j'en crois son blouson rouge où un « 10 » est imprimé en blanc sur tout le devant. Il prend la pose, les jambes croisées, le corps en travers, une main dans son opulente chevelure brune coupée court ses yeux étaient marrons, et son sourire était charmeur…

Lui, ça m'a l'air d'être un tombeur, vu son assurance… mouais, mais bon. Passons au quatrième…

Celui là est assez grand, et même très grand… Ses cheveux bleus sont en bataille, comme un hérisson, à la limite entre Squall de FF8(eyh, y'a pas de mal à s'instruire un peu, ne ?) et Sonic le hérisson(la couleur !). il a de très beaux yeux, mais je ne distingue pas leur couleur… un mélange entre le bleu, le vert, le turquoise… peux pas faire les choses comme tout le monde et les avoir marrons, non ? il porte une veste de Jean et un pantalon noir dans la même matière. Il a l'air sympa, mais il regarde un peu trop à sa gauche !

Qu'y a-t-il à sa gauche ?

Tout simplement une personne que j'aurais voulu connaître un peu plus tôt… Elle a de longs cheveux blonds qui volent au vent et qui embrouille ses mèches les dispersant sur son visage souriant dont les yeux azur luissent de tout leur éclat. Elle porte un débardeur rouge au col montant, et on ne voit que son buste, dissimulée par ses amis devant. Elle porte un anneau au coup, accroché à une chaîne d'or…

RAH, fichu vent !

Cet imbécile m'a coupé dans la contemplation de ma photo… photo qui vient de m'échapper des mains.

KUSO !!!!

Je la voit qu s'envole comme une feuille en automne, alors que je tente vainement de lu courir après pour la rattraper.

« Et je trace, je trace, les heures qui nous séparent… »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de chanter à un moment pareil !!!!!!!!!!!

Oh oh, je suis foutu ! La photo viens de se rétamer sur une voiture, notez que c'est une Ferrari F50, alors c'est une chouette caisse… oh non, y'a une dame qui monte dans la voiture…

Démarrez pas, je viens juste d'arriver à cette fiche voiture !!!!!!!!

J'entends le moteur, c'est foutu… Ah ? Elle vient de le couper… je cours encore, jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la dame, bon, je dis Dame, mais elle a peine la trentaine, même pas ! Elle est sortie… bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Elle tiens ma photo entre ses mains : elle a l'air bouleversée.

Ca y est, je suis devant elle. Les cheveux en bataille, pitoyable, pathétique, haletant, mais je suis là !

_Ma… mademoiselle… Vous… Vous pourriez… me… me… 

Je dégluti alors que son regard vert se pose sur moi. Maintenant que je la dévisage, elle me rappelle encore plus quelqu'un… 

_Te quoi mon grand ? demande-t-elle.

_me…me…me rendre ma photo ?

Là, elle me regarde effarée, ses yeux au format soucoupe volante de combat. Je regarde trop la télé, papa me dit que c'est pas bon pour moi… l'a peut être raison.

_Tu… ta photo ?! s'étrangla-t-elle. Non, c'est impossible qu'elle soit à toi.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Il n'existe Que 5 photos comme celles ci. Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais vu.

_mais si elle est à moi ! Regardez, fis-je en lui prenant la photo des mains. La fille au fond, c'est ma mère.

_Non, c'est impossible ! Si elle était ta mère, cela voudrait dire qu'elle…

_qu'elle serait morte ?

_…oui. Est ce que…

_C'est arrivé. Je suis désolé.

Là, je la vois qui s'appuie sur le montant de sa voiture et qui semble avoir du mal à digérer ce que je viens de lui dire. Maintenant, je la  reconnais : c'est la jeune fille au premier plan sur la photo, la blonde, sauf qu'elle à 5 centimètres de cheveux en plus et 15 ans dans les babines.

Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule et elle me fixe, le regard larmoyant : j'aime pas voir les filles comme ça, y'a toujours un truc pas net après ce genre de regard…

_Qui es tu ?

Et voilà… on parie combien que si on était dans un film, on finirait chez elle, devant un dîner aux chandelles ?

_Je me nomme Christopher maxwell Kushrénada.

_Donc tu es bien son fils…

_Oui. Et vous, vous êtes la jeune fille au premier plan ?

_Hum… je me nomme Glover Takashi.

_Vous connaissiez maman ?

_...

_Question stupide.

_Mais pertinente.

_Vous...enfin, on vient de se rencontrer, et je sais que c'est pas super poli de ma part...

_Abrège un peu ton récit et viens au fait. Fit elle en riant.

_Excusez moi. Je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez me parler d'elle...

Elle me regarde, surprise.

J'aurais peut être pas du...

_Evidemment, dit elle, tu n'a pas eu le temps de la connaître...

_... Alors, vous voulez bien ?

_Oui, mais, pas ici, il fait trop froid, et y'a trop de vent... allons chez moi ?

Oh, là, panique à bord ! on est pas dans un film, mais c'est bizarre, mais je pressentais le coup !

_Bah, je sais pas... je suis censé rentrer à la maison...

_Il pleut...

_C'est bon. Vous auriez un téléphone ?

_Un dans la voiture, un dans mon sac, deux à la maison.

_C'est bon.

Je la suis jusque dans sa voiture... excusez moi pour ce que je vais dire, mais ...

Oh bon dieu ça c'est de la caisse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les sièges en cuirs, les vitres impecs, tous les gadgets derniers cris, et le tout dans la voiture de mes rêves !!!!! JE SUIS OFFICIELLEMENT MORT DE JOIE ET AU PARADIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 Je téléphone à papa depuis la voiture. C'est pratique les portables dans la voiture...

Il veux parler à la dame.

Dame... elle aime pas que je l'appelle comme ça !^^ Elle préfère Glover. Bon, et bah, va pour Glover. Je lui passe le téléphone...

_Glover Takashi, j'écoute...

« ici Duo Maxwell, le père de Chris »

_Vous étiez le petit ami d'Alexandra ?

« Non, c'est une histoire assez compliquée... »

_Vous me raconterez tout ça un autre jour. Il pleut à torrent dehors...

« Merci, j'ai vu »

_Votre fils sera chez moi, je vous donne l'adresse ?

« Oui, merci. »

Et ils papotent, et ils papotent... mais bon, ça fait du bien de se sentir au centre des activités !

«Takashi vous avez dit ? »

_Hn...

« C'est vous qui avez la plus grosse société téléphonique du continent, ne ? »

_Oui... moi et ma famille. pourquoi ?

« Je voulais juste savoir. Je viendrais chercher Chris dés que la pluie aura cessé. »

_Bien. Au revoir Monsieur maxwell.

« A bientôt »

_Oh, juste une chose...

« Quoi donc ? »

_Merci à vous et vos amis les pilotes de Gundam d'avoir gagné la guerre, tous les résistants vous en remercient, où qu'ils soient.

« Hein ?! Mais comment savez vous que... »

BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP...

J'ai pas rêvé là, elle vient de faire allusion au fait que papa pilotait un Gundam ?! mais d'où elle sors pour savoir tout ça ?!

Tiens , on arrive…

Whouaaa…. La maison est à la hauteur de la voiture… y'a un grand jardin, mais pas aussi grand qu'à la maison, mais fleuri de partout, des tas d'arbres, un portail de bois, une jolie maisonnette bien accueillante, et une autre voiture de luxe !!!!!!!!!!! je rêve !!!! Va falloir que je lui demande de venir me chercher un jour à l'école … GYAAA !!! je veux la même à la maison !!!!!!!!!

On se dépêche de rentrer, après que madame ai garé sa voiture à côté de l'autre… si c'est un rêve, surtout, me réveillez pas !!!!!! JE VEUX SA VOITURE !!!!!!!!!!!!! non, SES voitures !!!!!!

Elle pousse la porte en hurlant un « on est rentrés !!! »

Une personne dans le canapé tourne la tête en lâchant un « comment ça ON » très ponctué.

_Moi et mon amant bien sur !

Là, la personne bondit du canapé pour se précipiter sur Moi et Glover…nan, faute de français : Glover et MOI !!! mais surtout sur moi…

C'est un homme… grand… très grand… plus grand que moi, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus ! 

Il est brun aux cheveux courts, 29 ou 30 ans lui aussi, peut être 32 à la limite, comme papa… et comme Hee-chan aussi.  Je le reconnais : c'est le footballeur de la photo. Il me toise, puis toise Glover.

_C'est CA ton amant ?! ce… cette demi-portion ?!!

Demi-portion ?! Demi-portion ?!!!!Je vais lui monter moi, qui est la demie portion. Je lui lance un regard qui tue made-in-Yui, que voulez vous, autant que ça me serve un jour, mais bon apparemment, ma technique est moins d'être au point car je ne l'impressionne pas.

_J'ai une impression de déjà vu dans ce regard…

_Matt… jaloux ?

_Oui. Fit il en enserrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, la faisant décoller du sol.

Notez aussi qui Glover n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une géante. Elle doit faire 1m65, et lui fait une tête de plus qu'elle minimum… donc, c'est facile pour lui.

Heurk ! il l'embrasse !

Bouah ! l'amour, c'est dégoûtant !

_Chris, je te présente mon mari, Matt Takashi.

_Salut demi-portion.

_Salut Grand dadet.

_il a du répondant…je l'aime bien le gamin !

Il dit ça, mais bon, je vois qu'il est sincère… et il me décoiffe en me passant amicalement la main dans les cheveux… J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça !! je ferais 30 centimètres de plus, il verrait !!!!

_Matt, voici Christopher maxwell Kushrénada.

_Pa… pardon ?!!

_C'est le fils d'Alexandra.

_Que… ce… Demi portion serait le fils d'Alexandra ?!

_Hum.

Il est bien cassé le grand dadet. Il s'agenouille près de moi et le regarde fixement.

_Mais comment es tu sure que c'est le fils de la miss ?

_Il avait cette photo sur lui.

Elle lui tendit ma photo. Son regard resta suspendu sur l'image un moment, puis se tourna vers la chemisée où un cadre trônait parmi d'autres objets. C'est là que je vis la photo, la même que la mienne. Je savais à ce moment là que je pouvais leur faire confiance.

_Il a ses yeux. Elle est là l'impression de déjà vu !

_De quoi ? je demande.

_Elle avait elle aussi sa technique de regard dur, mais sa technique était plus aboutie que la tienne.

Qu'est ce que je disais... 

_Au fait, comment vas ta mère ?

Je vois Glover qui baisse la tête. Apparemment, il ne sait pas.

_Elle est morte. Lui fais-je.

Il est mortifié. Un regard à sa femme lui fait comprendre qu'elle aussi est au courrant.

_Et… comment ? me dit il avec difficulté.

_En me donnant naissance.Je… je suis navré, je…

_Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

_Mais miss Glover le savait elle…

Oops…

Le gars se retourne vers la jeune femme et lui lance un regard dur.

Elle relève la tête et le fixe droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard pendant plusieurs minutes… mais comment ils font pour ne pas cligner des yeux ?!

_Tu savais ?

_Oui. En retombant sur de vieux dossiers, après la guerre, je suis tombée sur le dossier médical d'Alex. Elle avait une maladie génétique, qui la tuerai si elle donnait naissance à un enfant.

_Donc, pour toi, c'était une certitude de plus ?

_Hum. Je préviendrais les autres…

_et… pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ?

_Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur Alex et il pleuvait ! j'allais pas le laisser dehors !!!!!!

Laissant sa copine de côté, il se tourna vers moi et me passa la main dans les cheveux. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne m'a pas rendu responsable de la mort de maman… C'est une bonne chose.

_Viens avec moi.

Je le suis alors qu'il me fait asseoir sur le canapé.

_On va te dire en gros ce qu'on sais, j'espère que ça va t'aider, mais il faudra éviter de le répéter à tout le monde.

_Je jure.

Il en attendait pas tant je suppose, mais bon. Je vois Glover qui met une casette dans le magnétoscope, qui fait aussi lecteur de DVD entre nous soit dit… et je crois qu'il y a même le net dessus… cette maison est géniale !!!!!!

_Bien. Glover ?

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, et pris la photo dans ses mains. Elle soupira.

_Ils étaient cinq… cinq jeunes et fougueux enfants choisis parmi les meilleurs dés leur plus jeune âge dans les plus grandes familles, dans le but de piloter des Gundams au cas où les pilotes mourraient à la guerre.

Tiens ? ça me rappelle quelque chose son truc…

_Des Cinq, une seule acheva sa formation. Elle était belle, forte, puissante… elle avait appris à annihiler ses sentiments et à tuer sans pitié… un parfait soldat. Un jour, elle tomba par hasard dans un camp rebelle où elle retrouva les autres soldats, et à eux cinq, ils dirigèrent les rebelles, faisant d'elle leur chef. De son côté, elle était chargée de missions, tuer sans pitié était sa marque. Et la guerre prit fin. Elle n'avait plus aucune utilité, alors elle parti, allant remplir les fonctions de dirigeante obligées par le nom de leader qu'elle portait : Alexandra Kushrénada.

_donc ma mère était une meurtrière…

_Non, souffla la jeune fille après son récit. Juste un soldat.

_Un soldat parfait…

Donc, ma mère faisait à peu près le même boulot que papa et… Heero.

_Vous avez déjà croisé les pilotes de Gundam ?

la question les surpris un peu…

_Non, pas que je sache. Me répondit le grand dadet… ai pas retenu son nom.

_Mais Alex était merveilleuse, ce n'était pas qu'un soldat. Elle était… gentille, attentionnée, douce, forte…elle avait l'âme d'un leader et elle a rempli cette fonction avec brio malgré toutes les horreurs de la guerre. 

_Elle maintenait la cohésion au sein des rebelles de notre camp… et les missions étaient toujours réussies.

_Pourquoi ?

_Les dirigeants étaient toujours éliminés.

Glaps… elle me rassure pas celle là…

_Je préfère te parler franchement. Mais elle était très humaine. Ce fut un honneur que de combattre à ses côtés.

Ah, ce Matt,- il porte le nom de la matière que je déteste !!!-, toujours aussi éloquent… 

_Mais nous allons te montrer une cassette d'une de nos missions , tu verra par toi même…

_euh, c'est pas secret défense ?

Moi ? Me défiler ? après toutes les épopées sanglantes que cet abruti viens de me raconter alors qu'il est sous le choc de la disparition de son chef ?…oui, je me défile.

_Non, dans la mesure où ce n'est que la préparation de la mission. T'inquiètes, y'auras pas de sang… pas tout de suite en tout cas…

Si il croit me rassurer…

Glover met la cassette en route… Craignons le pire !

Tiens ? c'est pas à ça que je m'attendais… c'est une salle de lycée… y'a pleins d'étudiants qui dansent. Une banderole m'indique que c'est la fête annuelle du Lycée (y'a marqué « fête annuelle du lycée », je sais lire, c'est déjà pas mal !)

Le gars aux cheveux bleus tourne la caméra vers lui puis sur la fille à la longue mèche qui lui dit d'installer son « truc » et de venir jouer.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fille apparaît sur scène…

J'y crois pas… Et… elle chante… comme dans mon rêve…

Je vois ma mère, âgée de 17 ans, chanter une chanson sur scène. Elle chante bien. La lumière éclaire tour à tours les musiciens qui ne sont autre que les ados de la photo. Mais je m'en fiche, mon regard est fixé sur elle, et uniquement sur elle. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour qu'elle me chante quelque chose, pour moi, rien que pour moi ?

Le canapé s'affaisse alors que Matt se lève. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. C'est même un miracle que je l'ai vu, car je n'ai rien entendu, mes sens centrés sur la jeune fille à l'écran et sur sa chanson.

Ce n'est que lorsque Matt viens se rasseoir , enserrant sa femme dans ses bras que je remarque la présence de papa qui se met sur l'accoudoir, à mes côtés.

Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux, mais je ne réagis pas tout de suite… toute mon attention est actuellement fixée sur le petit écran, et dans ce regard bleuté qui n'a de cesse de regarder la caméra droit dans l'objectif…

A suivre

Sakura : c'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais faire,  mais la fic se rallongeait, et je voulais passer au vif du sujet le plus rapidement possible. Donc, conclusion hâtive de la fête, et fin de chapitre à la va-vite TT_TT

Duo : pas grave, tu vas te rattraper.

Sakura : j'espère bien, ça m'énerve de partir en vrille de cette façon !!!!!!!

Duo : you will surviveuh!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: j'espère bien!! Reviews ?^^


	9. Les ailes du Futur 9

Auteur : Sakura Hiwatari

Genre : sérieux, suite de « pères », mini chap cette fois ci, mais indispensable pour la suite !^^

Base : Gundam Wing

Duo: au point où on en est…-_-o

Sakura : Sans commentaire toi !

Disclamer : les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi… par contre, leurs enfants, c'ets une autre histoire !^^o

Note : merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fit plaisir de savoir que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic !^^ Bisous et merci encore !!!

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… Chapitre 9 

POV Rayan

Ce soir, je rentre avec Chris, à pieds, évidemment. Maman a accepté de me laisser passer le vendredi soir avec lui, et comme ça, Samedi matin, papa me ramènerais à la maison.

Une pierre deux coups finement menée par mes soins, et j'en suis un peu fier. Mais je n'ai que peu de mérite, car papa a plaidé ma cause et que maman m'aime tant qu'elle me laisse faire à peu près tout ce que je veux…

J'aime ma mère, je ne le nie pas , même si des fois certaines de ses réactions m'échappent…

Papa m'a dit une fois qu'elle était schizophrénique. J'ai lu peu de choses à ce sujet, mais je sais que ces personnes ont surtout besoin d'amour plus que de reproches, et que c'était plus une sorte de maladie qu'une réelle défaillance mentale.

En parlant de maman, je lui ai redemandé sa version des choses pour Heero et Duo, et elle a été très surprise lorsque je lui ai parlé de son étonnante beauté inoubliable. Elle a plaidé un trou de mémoire, plutôt que de me dire directement ce qui l'avait poussée à dire de pareille sottises. Mon père m'a bien dit qu'il s'agissait encore une fois de sa schizophrénie, ou encore un léger dédoublement de personnalité.

Mon père est génial.

J'ai encore un peu de mal à digérer qu'il soit pilote de Gundam, mais bon, que voulez vous, il va falloir que je m'y fasse…

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai combattu à bord d'un des plus célèbres MS de tous les temps ! Ils parlent même d'eux dans les livres d'histoire, mais rares sont les fois où leurs noms apparaissent, excepté dans les éditions que la fondation Romfeler a édité, ce qui est très rare, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Mais passons à autre chose, pour le moment, je suis concentré sur notre trajet car je ne suis jamais venu à pieds chez Chris, il faut dire que c'est loin du château.

En parlant de lui, il n'a de cesses que de me parler de sa mère depuis hier matin, et ce, entre deux « tu m'as abandonné tout seul sous la pluie méchant Darlian ».

Il me nomme souvent par mon nom de famille lorsqu'il est en colère contre moi, et il dit bien « Darlian » et pas « Peascraft » ou « Yui ».

Qu'est ce qu'il a contre les Dalian ? Il faudra que je pense à lui demander un de ces jours…

Donc, revenons à Christopher.

C'est sa mère ceci, sa mère cela, et je vos passe les détails.

Apparemment, il a rencontré une de ses vieilles amies et un grand dadet(ne me demandez pas pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça) et il a visionné plusieurs vieux film de jeunesse de la demoiselle en question. Il m'en parle, il m'en parle, mais à part ça, je ne sais rien d'elle, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble !

Il parle souvent de me montrer une photo, mais j'attends toujours…

_Eyh Rayan, tu rêvasses ou quoi ?

_Hn.

Il a toujours eu le don de me sortir de mes songes celui là.

_Rayan ?

_…

_Rayan ?!

_…

_Oh Darlian, réponds quand je te parle !!!

_Hn.

Ca a des avantages  parfois d'être le fils de Heero Yui.

 J'ai remarqué qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'exprimer en monosyllabes lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'agaçait fortement. Encore heureux, d'après Maman et même Duo, durant la guerre, il était difficile de tirer autre chose de lui que ces simples parcelles de phrases. EN attendant, Chris a compris et me laisse tranquille dans mon coin.

Il baisse la tête… il regarde ses pieds… il shoote dans un malheureux caillou qui traînait par là…il garde ses mains dans ses poches.

Deux solutions s'imposent : soit il fait la tête et va se montrer grognon pendant les 15 prochaines minutes à suivre, soit il boude, et là, aucun moyen d' échapper à ce regard larmoyant typiquement Maxwellien (j'ai entendu cette expression au cours de la réunion chez Mr Maxwell. C'était un chinois, le père de Lee je crois qui s'adressait à Duo. C'est plutôt chouette d'avoir de bonnes oreilles, même si on leur tire un peu trop dessus en ce moment à mon goût)

_Chris ?

_…

_Christopher ?

_…

_Allez, boude pas Chris !

_…

_Chris, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ça a tendance à m'énerver !!

_…

_Maxwell !!!!!!!!!

_Y'a que oncle Wu qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça Darlian.

Uh oh, je l'ai mis en colère. C'est qu'il est susceptible le bougre !! Bon, le chronomètre est parti. M-14.30  ………..M-14.25……… M-13…..

J'en ai pour 15 minutes à tenir comme ça.

Ninmu Ryoukai.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je disais ça. Un réflexe que j'ai depuis que je suis tout petit…

Mes racines japonaises sans doute, allez savoir.

Plus que 2 minutes à tenir et je pourrais reparler tranquillement avec Chris sans crainte de me faire mordre !

Non, je n'exagère pas !! Chris mords, et le pire, c'est qu'il a de bonnes dents ! La dernière personne qu'il a mordu faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et il a gardé le bleu durant trois semaines. Il avait commit l'erreur fatale de s'attaquer à plus petit que soit, sauf que la dite petite personne était une des terreurs de l'école… 

_Rayan ?

Ah ? les 15 minutes seraient elles passées plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru ? ou bien alors c'est ma montre qui me fait défaut.

Oubliez ça je n'ai pas de montre. 

Mais alors comment je fais ?

_Rayan, on fait la paix ?

_Hn.

Je lui tends la main.

_Darlian, c'est pas parce que tu es le fils Yui que t'es obligé de t'exprimer en monosyllabes, j'ai pas de décodeur sous la main !!

J'éclate de rire sous le pic de mon ami, et le fait que nous soyons dans les rues de la ville m'importe peu.

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes en vacances, et ça ne fera que la deuxième fois que je verrais Christopher… réellement.

Le virtuellement ne compte pas dans ce genre de situation, car si on le prends dans ce sens, je vois Chris tous les jours.

Nous continuons à marcher sans trop nous soucier de ce qu'il se passe autour. Nous discutons, nous rigolons, nous marchons,… le temps et le trajet me sont sortis de l'esprits.

_Euh, Rayan…

_Hn ?

_Je crois que j'ai pris le mauvais chemin pour aller à la maison…me fit il honteux.

_Hn ?

_Je pensais à autre chose en fait, excuses moi.

_Hn.

_Rayan, parle un langage plus courrant… le terrien, c'est possible ?

_Gomen. A quoi pensais tu ?

_Je vais encore t'embêter avec ça, mais je pensais à ma mère.

Qu'est ce que je disais… Je ne lui reprocherais pas de s'intéresser à sa mère, mais de là à ce qu'elle omnubile ses pensées et que ça devienne une obsession…

_Si ça continue comme ça Chris, je pense que tu vas faire une bêtise…

_Une bêtise ?

_Ca devient une réelle obsession Chris, reprends toi !!

_Non, ce n'est pas obsessionnel, enfin, je crois !

_Moi je crois que si Chris, et ça m'inquiète.

_Ecoute, je sais qu'elle est…Morte, mais ne m'empêche pas de vouloir en savoir pus alors que je commence juste à la découvrir, et… à me découvrir.

Je le vois qui s'arrête et baisse la tête. Je m'approche de lui, son regard est dans le vague.

Ses yeux brillent.

_Je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est ma faute si elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui… à cause de moi…

Je lui passe un bas amical autour des épaules, ne sachant quelle autre attitude adopter face à ce genre de réaction. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour consoler les gens.

_allez, c'est rien !  Ressaisie toi Chris, Boys don't Cry ! fait il en enlevant mon bras de son dos.

Je reste intrigué.

_ « Boys Don't cry » ? répétais-je ?

_Ca veut dire que les garçons ne pleurent pas en anglais. C'est mon père qui m'a appris ça.

_Et tu crois que c'est vrai ?

_Bien sur !

_les garçons ont le droit de pleurer, comme les filles…

_Ecoute, t'as le droit de critiquer ma façon d'agir mais t'as rien à dire sur ma façon de penser !!!

Là, je suis scié… scié, et blessé dans mon amour propre. Mon meilleur ami ne va pas bien, et chaque fois que je tente de l'aider, je suis plus rembarré que jamais.

Il me regarde et son regard change. Il me sourit.

_Désolé Rayan, j'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça.

_Hn.

_Je… il m'arrive plein de trucs en ce moment, et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir avec tout ça…

_Tu pourrais déjà commencer par en parler à quelqu'un.

_T'es psy ou quoi ?

_Non, juste… un ami.

Son visage est comme illuminé d'un sourire. Il vaut mieux le voir comme ça que lorsqu'il est en colère. Papa dit que Duo est comme ça des fois aussi, sujet à un brusque changement d'attitude sans raison apparente. Il n'y a que le temps pour réparer les blessures dit on… mais, si le temps les aggrave, comment faire ?

Nous entendons un bruit de klaxon derrière nous  et Chris se retourne d'un coup, pivotant sur ses talons vers la route.

Une énorme voiture de luxe coupé sport rouge s'arrête à notre niveau et son conducteur s'accoude à la vitre. 

_Salut demi Portion ! fit il.

_Eyh ! Grand Dadet ! Ca va comme tu veux ?

je en sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils se connaissent…

Je suis d'une logique imparable des fois…

L'homme dans la voiture est grand, brun, et apparemment très sportif si j'en juge par ses muscles saillants sous son T-Shirt. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne que je vais mettre volontairement en colère…

_Alors demi portion, les vacances, ça marche ?

_Super ! je ne fais rien du tout de mes journées, c'est le paradis !

_Tu m'étonnes !

Ils se tapent dans les mains en un geste de fraternité apparente. Il a l'air très sympathique, mais je reste sur ma position : ne pas le mettre volontairement en colère, je risquerais gros. Soudain, il tourne la tête vers moi et me toise depuis sa voiture… et quelle voiture !! Ca me change de l'horreur rose de maman, désolé pour elle.

J'ai toujours détesté cette voiture. Mais comme c'était un cadeau de son père, elle refuse de la repeindre en une autre couleur.

Pourquoi le monde est il aussi cruel avec moi ?! le noir, c'est très bien  le noir, le blanc aussi, le bleu, le rouge… non, il ne me reste que le rose bonbon pour égayer mes journées.

_Dit moi gamin, tu es de sortie avec un copain ?

_Oui ! Je te présente Rayan Darlian Peascraft Yui.

Il émet un sifflement admiratif.

_Eh bien, quel nom de famille… souffle-t-il.

_hn.

_Dit moi Christopher, ça te dirais de passer faire un tour à la maison ?

_Bah, c'est que… dit il, hésitant.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, hein ?

_Je suis censé rentrer avec rayan …et papa va piquer une crise.

_On a toujours le téléphone à la maison, et pour ton pote, il peut venir aussi si il a envie.

Je vois Chris qui me lance un regard suppliant.

Je suis faible, je cède. C'est que ça fait mal aux yeux de tenter de soutenir son regard !!

_Hn.

_Il accepte !!!

Chris et moi montons dans la voiture de sport et le dit Grand dadet démarre en trombe. La voiture, non contente d'être un magnifique coupé sport valant très certainement une fortune, est décapotable…

C'est très agréable de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, même attachés. C'est une douce sensation que celle ci, l'impression qu'une main invisible vous caresse la tête sans vous faire mal, sentir un air frais vous fouetter le visage, le doux zéphyr aux mille senteurs endiablés vous enivrant… C'est si doux…

Je ne sens bizarrement plus cette résistance que je sentais tout le long du chemin et de longues mèches ébènes viennent obstruer ma vue.

Je passe ma main derrière ma tête… KUSO !! Le vent à emporté la lanière qui maintenant mes cheveux !

Je vais en avoir pour un moment à démêler tout ça, je sens qu'une séance s de brossage va s'imposer une fois rentré. Chris me regarde me battre avec ma chevelure et à l'air mort de rire sur le siège de cuir beige. Qu'a cela ne tienne, j'aurais ma revanche un jour…

Nous arrivons enfin en vue de la maison. 

Ouf, j'ai bien cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais ! une minute de plus à tenir comme ça et je coupais mes cheveux avec mes dents ! Tant pis si papa devait me faire la tête durant des mois !

Matt, car j'ai compris qu'il s'appelait Matt, descendit et nous ouvrit les portières de la voiture. Evidemment, je n'échappait pas à un commentaire sur mes cheveux. Il faut avouer qu'ils sont très longs, surtout pour un garçon ! Ils descendent dans le milieu de mon dos, et je trouve que cette longueur mérite d'être considérée.

Nous entrons enfin dans la bâtisse. A première vue, c'est une très grande et belle maison vue de l'extérieur, et un doux foyer chaleureux vu de l'intérieur. J'aimerais facilement ma vie si je devais vivre dans une maison telle que celle ci, mais j'apprécie énormément ma vie au château. 

Une dame blonde descend les escaliers, nous regarde, et viens sauter au cou de Chris en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle est très belle.

_Chris ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne t'attendais aujourd'hui, mais que fais tu là ?

_Matt nous a pris en stop ! répondit mon ami.

_En stop ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air espiègle sur son visage d'ange.

_Tu prends les gens en stop toi maintenant ?

_Oui, quel est le problème ? Je t'aie déjà prise en stop toi !

_Pas dans une voiture…

_C'est vrai qu'un MS est plus gros qu'une voiture, mais c'était du stop quand même !

Attendez une minute là !

_Vous avez piloté des MS ?

Oups… ça ma échappé. La jeune femme se tourne vers moi et me considère un instant. Elle soupire, réfléchissant, regarde tour à tour Matt, Chris et moi même, se sentant un peu perdue à l'expression de son visage. Elle s'avance vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

_Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de faire connaissance jeune homme. Me fit elle.

Elle a l'art de savoir parler, elle n'est pas n'importe qui à ce que je vois.

_Je me nomme Rayan Darlian Peascraft Yui Madame. Répondis-je sur le même ton, lui indiquant que nous fréquentions à peu près le même milieu.

_Oh, Un Darlian… hum… Enchantée. Je me nomme Glover Ayanami Takashi.

_Takashi ? Vous avez une industrie de téléphonie mobile et fixe, je me trompe ?

_Non, pas le moins du monde. Et toi, tu es le fils du vice ministre des affaires étrangères, Réléna Darlian, souveraine du royaume de Sank, n'est ce pas ?

_Exactement.

Nous nous tournons vers Chrostopher et Matt. Ils font tous les deux peur à voir, on dirait que leur yeux vont leur sortir de leurs orbites ! 

_Heu, Glover, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai ramené un pote avec moi… ça ne te pose pas de problème ? fit il en déglutissant difficilement.

J'ai comme l'impression que le fait de me voir parler a eu des effets notoires sur lui.

Miss Takashi sourit affectueusement et le regarde lui et Matt.

_Non, aucun problème, au contraire ! je vois que tu es en très bonne compagnie Christopher !

Je me sens flatté par sa dernière remarque.

Chris repris ses esprits en même temps que la parole.

_Heu, eh bien, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, fit il sur un ton on ne peut plus ironique. Donc, voici Rayan, un ami à moi, Rayan, voici Glover et son Mari, Matt…Des amis de maman. Finit il après un temps d'hésitation. 

Je vois… en tout cas, ils ont l'air de gens très bien tous les deux. Je me demande combien de temps nous allons rester ici. Non pas que je sois impoli, mais j'avais envie de voir mon père au plus vite.  Il est rare que je puisse le voir, alors dés que j'ai une occasion, c'est sûrement égoïste, mais je la saisie, au détriment des autres.

_Heu, Miss Glover…

_Oui Chris?

_Il serait possible de téléphoner à mon père ?

_Comment ça, il n'est pas au courrant que tu es ici ?

_Non, fit il honteux, Matt nous a pris sur la route, alors j'ai pensé que…

La jeune femme fusilla littéralement son mari du regard.

_Je vois. Bien, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où est le téléphone. J'avais promis à ton père que ce genre d'imprévus n'arriverais plus pourtant…

_Même si je viens tous les jours ?

_Même si tu viens tous les jours ! conclu-t-elle en riant.

Et sur ce, Miss Glover emmena Chris avec elle téléphoner à Duo.

Je ne suis pas sur qu'il va apprécier la balade, mais qu'importe, il a l'air d'être assez « cool » au niveau des activités de son fils. Duo est tolérant et surtout, c'est un esprit libre. Il n'est pas du genre à interdire quelque chose à quelqu'un en général… bien que ça ne fasse que quelques semaines que je le connaisse vraiment.

J'ai toujours aimé analyser la personnalité des gens, je ne me l'explique pas.

Bon, passons à autre chose maintenant. Je restais donc dans l'entrée avec Matt et le regardait fixement. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il pense en ce moment même, mais je me dit que quelque part,  je dois hanter une partie de ses pensées. Il tourne son regard vers moi et me surprends  dans mon observation. Il semble gêné d'être fixé ainsi. Tant mieux.

_Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça dans l'entrée, non ? 

_…

_Allez, viens ! Je vais te faire visiter !

_Hn.

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous rendons directement dans le grand salon où le maître de maison commence un incessant babillage pour combler le vide causé par mon manque de conversation apparente. 

Je regarde, j'observe, sans mot, sans paroles. J'ai toujours eu l'œil vif sur le monde extérieur et sur les choses qui m'entouraient.

C'est une jolie salle bien aménagée, agréable, comme le peu que j'ai pu voir de la maison, bien propre et net.

Il y a un meuble collé au mur où sont branchés tous les appareils nouvelles technologie : lecteur de vidéo, de cds, télévision, console de jeu, etc. En face, un immense canapé blanc molletonné  trois places et deux fauteuils dans la même matière. Un piano, des fenêtres drapées de rideaux de dentelles, une superbe cheminée, et… des photos. Des tas de photographies partout, aux murs, sur ma cheminée, sur une table, sur le piano… encadrées et brillantes, en parfait état. Je m'avance et prends l'un des petits cadres à pleines mains et regarde son contenu.

Je crois que je vais friser l'arrêt cardiaque….

FIN POV Rayan

****************

Loin de là, dans une belle maison à flan d'une falaise, derrière la haute baie vitrée du salon, un jeune homme natté faisant les cent pas en long en large et en travers, et agaçant pour le moins son petit ami assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche, tapotant frénétiquement de ses doigts fins le cuir de l'accoudoir, signe significatif d'un énervement certain chez le japonais.

_Duo…

_Heero, ils ne sont pas rentrés, mais où peuvent ils bien être ?!

_Duo, arrête…

_Si ça se trouve, ils ont eu un accident de voiture, ou alors ils se sont fait enlever, ou alors…

_Duo, s'il te plait, calmes toi.

_Comment eux tu que je me calme ?! Je suis inquiet pour mon fils et au bord de la crise de nerfs !!

_Duo, tu me donne le tournis à force de tourner en rond…

_Y'a que ça qui t'intéresse ?! Le perfect soldier est de sortie pour que tu montre autant de froideur alors que Chris n'est pas là ?!

_Duo, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le sol.

Sur le coup, Duo cessa sa marche et regarda le tapis à ses pieds. Il releva la tête vers le japonais qui le regardait cyniquement.

_Très amusant Heero, vraiment.

Ce dernier retint un petit rire et se leva pour aller prendre le natté dans ses bras.

_Allons, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est sûrement parti voir un ami en chemin, ou encore, peut être est il chez miss Takashi, on ne sait jamais.

_Oui, mais tout de même, je…

Le bruit significatif de la sonnerie du téléphone retentit da,ns la maisonnée et sans autre forme de procès, l'américain se détacha de l'étreinte de douceur du soldat parfait pour se précipiter vers le combiné qu'il décrocha plus vite qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire.

_Allô ?

« Allô ? mon papa à moi que j'aime et que j'adore et que je sais qu'il m'aime tant que… »

_MAIS TU AS VU L'HEURE QU'IL EST ?????!!!!!!!! TU ES OU ?? ET QUE fAIS TU ???

« Euh… Joker ? »

_Christopher Kushrénada Maxwell Yui !!!!!!

« Ouh là… tu es en colère à ce point là ? »

_OUI !!

« Soit pas fâché, je suis chez miss Takashi… »

_Tu ne te demande jamais si tu dérange les gens des fois ?

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, son mari nous a pris en stop va-t-on dire ! »

_EN STOP ?????

« Ouh !! mes oreilles papa !!! C'est un téléphone, pas un micro !! »

_…

« Bon, tout ça pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter… »

_Trop tard…

« pas grave. Tu passes me chercher vers…enfin, dans une heure, ça te convient ? »

_Hn. Ca marche.

« Merci, t'es le meilleur papa de la terre du monde entier… »

_Chris, arrête…

« Ok. So, good Bye Daddy!"

_See you later Son...

L'américain raccrocha le combiné et se tourna, rassuré mais fulminant vers Heero.

_Je t'avais bien dit que tout allait bien.

_Comment peux tu rester aussi calme dans ce genre de situations ?

_Je ne sais pas. L'entraînement sans doute…

_Moi, ça va faire au moins 12 ans que mon entraînement est mis à rude épreuve, et même plus, alors tu sais…

_Chut, viens là !

Il pris Duo tendrement dans ses bras et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

_Tu vises très mal Hee-chan.

Un rayon de soleil transperça les nuages, éclairant un jeune couple heureux dans une jolie maisonnette au bord de l'océan…

*********

Le jeune Maxwell raccrocha le téléphone et regarda Glover dans les yeux.

_Je l'ai échappée belle cette fois.

_C'est normal que ton père s'inquiètes pour toi tu sais…

_Oui, je sais, mais il va falloir qu'il apprenne qu'un téléphone, ce n'est pas un mégaphone !!! Mes pauvres oreilles ! dit il avec une fausse moue éplorée.

_Oui, évidemment ! répondit la jeune femme en riant. Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant.

_oui, oh, j'oubliais…

_Hm ?

_Mon père viendras nous chercher dans une heure, ça ne…

_Aucun problème, bien entendu ! coupa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. 

_merci.

Arrivés à destination dans le salon, les deux jeune gens tombèrent sur un spectacle bien surprenant. 

Rayan était là, planté au beau milieu du salon, un cadre dans les mains, sans bouger, et Matt, à la limite de l'énervement, tournant en rond autours de lui. Lorsqu'il vit Christopher et Glover entrer dans la salle, il alla vers eux en une démarche rapide qui trahissait le fait qu'il se restreignait de courir.

_Eyh, demi portion, ton ami n'est pas bien depuis tout à l'heure… 

_Ca n'a jamais été un grand bavard si c'est ça qui vous tracasse.

_Non, je veux dire… il est tombé sur une photo, a pris le cadre en mains, a regardé toutes les autres et a cessé de bouger !

_Quel genre de photo chéri ?

_Juste une photo de jeunesse Glover, rien d'extraordinaire… Une qui devait dater de la Guerre contre OZ je crois…

Le brun s'approcha doucement de son ami et jeta un coup d'œil sur la photographie ente les mains de Rayan. Il lui passa une main devant les yeux et le sorti de sa léthargie.

_Rayan ? Eyh, Rayan !

_Hn?

_Elle est jolie cette photo… 

_Hn.

_Pourquoi t'y intéresses tu ?

_Je connais l'une des personnes sur cette photo.

_Logique, C'est Glover sur…

_Non ! l'autre ! La jeune fille à côté ! Je la connais…

_Impossible !!!! Coupa Chris.

Le jeune Yui était blasé. Pourquoi Chris trouvait il impensable qu'il puisse connaître cette jeune fille ?Et pourquoi le contredire si vite ? Quelle pouvait bien en être la raison ?

La photo avait été prise dans un cadre bucolique, des oiseaux, une jolie clairière en fond et deux jeunes filles l'une à côté de l'autre  regardant fixement l'objectif. Toute deux étaient blondes aux yeux bleus, excepté que l'une avait un sourire espiègle et était la maîtresse de maison, et que l'autre était pourvue d'une incroyable chevelure dorée comme un champ de blé sous un soleil d'été, et fluide et ondulée comme une cascade d'eau un premier jour de printemps qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos. Elle était belle, très belle, et son regard azur n'exprimait aucune émotion si ce n'est une sorte de bien-être ponctué d'un ravissant sourire…

Chris avait les yeux brillants, comme lors de leur balade juste avant de venir.

Rayan commençait doucement à imaginer toutes sortes de liens entre cette réaction et la photographie sans pouvoir mettre la main sur quelque chose de réellement plausible à ses yeux.

_Alors dit moi Chris, pourquoi est ce impossible ?

_Cette… cette jeune fille, elle s'appelle Alexandra Kushrénada… C'est… C'est ma mère.

Rayan eu du mal a enregistrer l'information qui parvint à ses oreilles. Ce pouvait il que…

_Tu ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était…

_Si. Elle est morte.

_Chris, je crois que…

_Hn ?

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_Bah vas-y je t'écoute !!

_Elle est toujours en vie.

_NANI ????

Glover failli tomber à la renverse, de justesse rattrapée par Matt, et les yeux de Chris ressemblaient à deux soucoupes…

_Mais… mais comment sais tu ça ??!! Comment ??!!!!

_Elle est dans un profond coma… au château du royaume de Sank. A la maison.

A suivre…….

Si vous avez envie de me laisser votre avis sur cette fic, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de le recevoir !^^ 

Ja na !^^

Blabla Habituel…

Sakura : J'l'ai FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : enfin ! ça devenait long tout ça.

Sakura : je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre serait aussi longs, je pensais à 3 pages maxi personnellement…

Duo : tu as fait plus.

Sakura : la fic est trop centrée sur les enfants, ça m'ennuie. Mais ça va changer !^^ Mwuahahaha !^^ Enfin, j'espère Oo

Duo : espère, espère… ah, si doux et traître est l'espoir !

Sakura : tu fait des métaphores toi maintenant ?

Duo : tu as vu ce que ça me fait de te fréquenter chapitre après chapitre ?!

Sakura : tu t'améliores !^^o

Duo : -_-o les chevilles

Sakura : moi aussi je t'aime !^^ Ja na !^^


	10. Les ailes du futur 10

Auteur : Sakura Hiwatari

Genre : sérieux, suite de « pères », mini chap cette fois ci, mais indispensable pour la suite !^^

Base : Gundam Wing

Duo: au point où on en est…-_-o

Sakura : Sans commentaire toi !

Disclamer : les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi… par contre, leurs enfants, c'ets une autre histoire !^^o

Note : merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fit plaisir de savoir que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic !^^ Bisous et merci encore !!!

Note 2 : désolée de délaisser mes fics ces derniers temps, mais je n'avais vraiment plus de temps à leur consacrer. Je me dépêche comme je peux, mais excusez moi si ça tarde T_T

Pères II Les ailes du Futur… Chapitre 10 

POV CHRIS

Je sens que je vais tomber… rectification : je ne sens plus mes jambes : je tombe ! Heureusement que le sol est moquetté, sinon, bonjour…

Rayan a l'air tout secoué… enfin, c'est plutôt normal, je l'ai très justement secoué comme un prunier une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'il ne me répète ce que je voulais entendre.

Ma mère est vivante… vivante ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?! j'ai encore toutes les peines du monde à le croire… comment c'est possible ?! On… on m'a toujours dit qu'elle était morte… papa… papa m'a toujours dit qu'elle était morte…

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y a jamais eu de tombe à son nom. Aucun support pour aller épancher ma tristesse et mon désespoir durant douze ans…Mes douze ans… Pourquoi ?…. pourquoi ?…….Je…….. je suis complètement perdu…..

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi déboussol

Un bruit mat et une douleur au ventre me ramène à la réalité. Je lève la tête, cherchant d'où pouvait bien venir ce bruit avant de me rendre compte que Rayan venait de glisser du meuble sur lequel il se tenait en appui jusque là et était lourdement tombé sur mon ventre, d'où cette douleur et mon souffle coupé quelque instants. Ses longs cheveux sont éparpillés un peu partout, sur lui, sur le sol, et accessoirement, dans ma figure et ma bouche. C'est dégoûtant. Je n'ai jamais aimé le shampoing à la pêche ! Il lève les yeux à son tour et tente de me regarder. J'ai dit tenter car sa tête a l'air de bien tourner encore et ses yeux louchent légèrement…

La situation ne serait pas aussi critique à mes yeux, je me serais allègrement fichu de lui, mais l

_Ch…Chris ?

_Hn. C'est moi.

Oh oh… je dois être d'une humeur massacrante si je me met à parler en monosyllabes… c'est loin d'être rassurant !

_Où…Je…

_Combien tu vois de doigts ?

_….Six ?

D'accord. J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort en le secouant tout à l'heure… Le regard bovin qu'il me lance ne dit rien qui vaille. En plus, avec ses yeux bleus, c'est à mourir de rire ! on dirait un petit chat !

Mauvaise idée de comparer son meilleur ami à un chaton alors que celui ci est lascivement allongé sur vous, posant ses mains un peu partout en cherchant un endroit stable…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et Rayan se fait soudain emporter comme une mariée dans les bras de Matt. Ce type est décidément l'armoire à glace la plus impressionnante que j'ai jamais vu…j'espère ne jamais le mettre en colère. On dirait pas comme ça, il a le gabarit de papa, mais il a de ses muscles ! Gloups… heureusement qu'il m'aime bien.

Glover m'aide à me relever et m'assoies sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Elle prends l'une de mes mains et la caresse doucement. Je prends tout juste conscience que je tremble comme une feuille morte… mais pourquoi ?

_Choc émotionnel pour celui ci…

_Et un énorme tournis pour l'autre ! fit Matt moqueur.

Un choc émotionnel ? Je ne suis pas en état de choc !

_Je…Je…

_Chhh… ne parles pas, reposes toi un peu…

Même ma voix est fébrile ! je rêve ! Non alors, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

_Je veux aller la voir !

ce sont les premiers mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche, sans même que je ne le décide. Un Trouble obsessionnel compulsif ?….. je ne pense pas.

Glover se retourne doucement, semble me considérer un instant, ou plutôt mon état, et attrape les clefs de sa voiture sur le piano. Déjà, Rayan se débat dans l'étreinte de Matt qui le repose derechef au sol : Rayan n'a jamais aimé être porté, surtout pas de cette façon. Combien de coups ont reçu les pauvres agneaux qui ont essayé durant les cours de lutte au collège…

_Tu sais où se trouve le château de Sank ?

_Hn.

_Parfait. Matt, emmène Rayan avec toi et démarre la voiture. Chris…

_Oui ?

_Appelle ton père…

Gloups… c'était pas prévu au programme ça….

La voiture démarre déjà à l'extérieur et Glover me met le téléphone mobile dans les mains… il est trop tard pour reculer désormais. Je sors, attrape mon blouson et m'installe à l'arrière, sur la banquette.

***********

_……..

_……

_…….

_………

_Heero je t'en prie ! Arrête, c'est exaspérant !

_Hn.

_Ca va faire trois heures maintenant que tu tape comme un malade sur les touches de ce damné ordinateur ! je me demande encore comment il tiens le coup…

_Quand c'est toi qui te trouve à la place de mon ordinateur, tu ne dis rien.

_Non ! mais je me demande encore pourquoi tu privilégie et ordinateur de malheur à moi !

Heero leva un sourcil.

_Jaloux ?

_Totalement !

_Baka…

Le japonais se leva de sa chaise, au plus grand bonheur de l'américain qui ne tarda pas à se blottir dans ses bras. Depuis le dernier coup de fil de Christopher leur disant qu'il se trouvait chez les Takashi, Heero n'avait pas cessé de taper toutes sortes de rapports sur son ordinateur portable pour se passer les nerfs. Même si il ne l'admettrais jamais, il s'inquiétait sans cesse pour le jeune Maxwell, peut être plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le temps passé aura eu comme conséquences qu'Heero considérait Christopher comme son fils, peut être plus que Rayan lui même. Il espérait seulement que ce dernier n'en souffrirait pas…

A peine le natté se trouvant dans les bras du japonais que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la salle.

Duo se précipita comme un fou sur le combiné, délaissant son amant dans un coin de la cuisine, se sentant légèrement solitaire et dont les envies de meurtres envers la machine infernale montaient en flèche en lui.

_All !!

« Papa c'est toi ? »

_CHRIS !! Mais bon sang, pourquoi n'es tu toujours pas rentr ?! Il ne faut pas trois heures pour…

« je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais viens s'il te plait !! C'est urgent ! »

_Chris, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Heero, dont l'oreille curieuse traînait encore dans les parages, entendit des bribes de la conversation et mit le haut parleur en marche, de sorte à pouvoir lui aussi entendre ce que disait son fils adoptif.

« On va au château du royaume de Sank, rejoins nous tout de suite ! »

_A Sank ?! Mais t'es complètement inconscient !!! C'est beaucoup trop loin !!!

« Rayan est avec nous et… »

_NOUS ?!!!

_Duo-chan, calmes toi.

« Merci Hee-chan. Je fais court car il n'y aura bientôt plus de batterie ! »

_Hn.

« Si on y vas, c'est à propos de maman ! »

_Mais, Chris, ta mère est…

« Non justement !! Rayan croit bien qu'en fait elle est toujours… »

Bip.Bip.Bip.Bip

Le long silence qui suivit cette brève conversation acheva de ronger Duo d'inquiétude. Voilà que maintenant, cette folle qu'il ne connaissait pas mettait sa défunte amie dans son histoire de dingue ! d'un air monstrueusement sérieux, Duo se dirigea vers la porte, empoigna le bras de l'ex pilote 01 ainsi que son manteau.

_Duo ?!

_On va a Sank.

_Hn.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé lors de tout le trajet.

***********

Les pneus du coupé sport crissèrent dans l'allée couverte de gravillons. Le Château de Sank était désormais à leur portée.

Dans la voiture, Christopher ne cessait de triturer ses cheveux, Rayan ses doigts, Glover ses ongles et Matt de faire craquer les os de son cou, stressant de plus tout le petit monde a l'arrière de la voiture.

Le cœur empli d'un espoir presque irréel, voir, inconcevable, le jeune Maxwell s'était mi a imaginer toutes les sortes de situations possibles et inimaginables dans sa tête, et jetai de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil furtif a son meilleur ami, impassible de son côté de siège.

_On est arrivé. Lança Matt brièvement.

A peine arrêté, Chris descendit du véhicule a toute allure, suivit de près par Rayan.

_Attendez !!

_Glover, Regarde…

_Oh mais… c'est…. 

_Ce serait pas le père de Demi portion ça ?

_Si, je pense bien… Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

_Empêche moi seulement de lui taper dessus et tout se passera bien.

_Tu n'a pas a le tenir responsable de tes humeurs. Tu te contiendras toi même !

Renfrogné et de mauvaise humeur, le footballeur décida a son tour d'aller rejoindre les enfants, au cas ou, hypothétiquement, il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose, et surtout, pour savoir si oui ou non sa meilleure amie était encore de ce monde. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite a son goût. Il avait manqué tant de choses que cette précipitation le déstabilisait.

Il se trouvait a peine au premier étage, apercevant les enfants au deuxième, que déjà le couple Maxwell-Yui était sur ses traces, suivi de peu par la femme de sa vie.

_Ils sont au deuxième ! cria-t-il avant d'augmenter sa vitesse. _Ils ont beau avoir de petites jambes, ils vont plus vite qu'ils n'en ont l'air…_

************

_… Le ciel est magnifique ce soir. Qu'en pensez vous mademoiselle Réléna ?

Adossée a la fenêtre de la chambre bleutée, la reine de Sank ne se préoccupait aucunement de l'air extérieur. Le regard rivé sur la personne allongée entre les draps, elle poussa un soupir.

_Tout ça est arrivé par ma faute…

_Ne dites pas ça mademoiselle Réléna ! Allons, vous l'avez fait pour le bien de heero…

_Arrêtez je vous prie… je culpabilise déjà assez de mon geste, alors, soyez gentille et n'en rajoutez pas Dorothy.

_Vos désirs sont des ordres votre majesté.

Souriant comme a son habitude, Dorothy Catalogna reposa son regard sur la fenêtre. Elle aurait aimé que Réléna voit tout le petit monde devant les murs de son château, et qui n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour en franchir les portes. La schizophrénie de Réléna était a la longue devenu un avantage pour elle. Lors de ses crises, réléna perdait totalement le contrôle d'elle même et arrivait a faire des choses presque inhumaines. C'était seulement dans ses moments là que Dorothy arrivait a manipuler la reine. Elle arrivait même a déclencher ces dites crises… La seule ombre au tableau restait le jeune Darlian et Heero Yui. A eux deux, ils menaient la reine sur le chemin de la guérison, et ça, la blonde avait du mal a l'accepter. Elle avait fini par nourrir une haine toute particulière pour le jeune héritier, envers qui tout l'amour et l'attention de Réléna étaient portés.

Mais peu lui importaient. Pour le moment, Réléna était désespérée, et elle compatit bien en profiter.

A genoux devant le grand lit a Baldaquins, Réléna caressait doucement la chevelure de celle qui était probablement une des dernières héritières de sa lignée : Alexandra Kushérada. Ses yeux restaient désespérément fermés aux appels de détresse lancés par la reine, qui, même après toutes ces années, avait tenu a lui prodiguer tous les soins possibles, la maintenant en vie jusqu'à trouver une solution. Soudain…

*************

POV Chris

J'en ai marre de courir ! J'ai jamais été très endurant. De plus, si papa me voyait m'escrimer comme ça, il me tuerais net avant que ce… cette satanée « chose » ne le fasse. On en a jamais compris la provenance, car papa est en bonne santé lui… se pourrait il que ? Non, je ne préfère pas y penser.

Ca y est, mon cœur refait des siennes… j'ai un peu mal, mais bon, je suis en train de suivre mon athlète de meilleur ami, c'est pas rien !

Ouf, on est arrivés, enfin, j'espère… en tout cas, Rayan s'est arrêté. Il jette un coup d'œil en bas et me signale que nous ne sommes pas seuls. J'entends déjà mon père vociférer… C'en est trop. Poussé par un je ne sais quoi, j'enfonce la porte en me précipite dans la chambre, haletant, et surtout, plus déterminé que jamais.

………

……….

Je …….ne sens plus mes jambes… je vais m'évanouir, je le sens….. 

*************

Toujours devant la porte, le jeune Yui attendait patiemment que les adultes daignent arriver a leur tour, ce qui ne tarda pas, évidemment. Si il avait pu, il se serait écroulé de rire sur le sol, mais un petit quelque chose en lui l'empêchaient de le faire. Peut être les gènes, qui sait…

_Pff….ah…. toujours la forme…pff….hein…Hee…chan !!

_……Hn…..

_Vous êtes bien essoufflés tous.

_Rayan… où….où est Chris ? demanda Duo, haletant, comme tous les autres.

_Dans la chambre. Vous devriez aller voir vous aussi.

_Hn.

Se relevant péniblement, Duo, Heero et les autres marchèrent d'un pas décidé mais quelque peu tremblant vers cette chambre où tout devait se jouer.

Passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement, il balaya la chambre du regard avant d'y entrer aussi sec…

Ce qu'il vit était au dessus de ses forces.

La chambre était bleue, aussi bleue que l'océan, belle et fraîche, comme parcourue d'une brise légère. A la fenêtre, Dorothy Catalonia le regardait d'un air mauvais, mais il n'en avait cure et l'ignora complètement. Au mur adjacent, un énorme lit a baldaquins aux tentures marines dominait la pièce, avec en face de lui un gigantesque miroir, touchant presque le plafond. Chris se tenait au centre de la chambre, regardant avec insistance la reine de sank, agenouillée auprès d'un corps endormi dont on ne voyait que la main. Tous, doucement s'avancèrent alors que Chris tombait li aussi a genoux aux côtés de Réléna.

_Je savais que ce jour viendrait… murmura-t-elle.

**********

POV Duo

Nous nous sommes tous approchés de ce lit, réticents, n'osant y croire… surtout moi.  Je n'ose regarder, et pourtant, il va bien falloir que je me décide… mon regard se porte sur ce gigantesque miroir, reflétant toute la pièce en lui accordant plus de profondeur. C'est dans ce reflet que je la vis…

Elle… elle était toujours aussi belle. Sa beauté n'a pas changé, comme si le temps n'avait en rien altéré sa personne… Alex était là, emprisonnée de ce long sommeil, mais… toujours la même. Elle devrait avoir notre âge, mon âge… pourtant, c'est cette même jeune fille d'environ vingt ans qui se tiens allongée sous mes yeux, dans ce reflet de miroir.

Elle… elle devrait pourtant être morte !

En y réfléchissant bien, ces nombreux fils qui s'échappent de son corps crient que ce n'est qu'une demi vie. Mais ça paraît si réel…

_Je savais que ce jour arriverait…

Ce fut un murmure, presque inaudible. Je regarde Réléna… je serais prêt a tout en cet instant. La frapper, la tuer, pleurer, la prendre dans mes bras… mais la seule chose dont je fut capable fut de laisser échapper un minable « pourquoi ? », désespéré, attristé.

_Je regrette ce qui est arrivé, dit elle en un souffle. Elle est là tous les jours pour me le rappeler. Cette…ça n'aurait jamais du arriver.

_Alors pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?! cria Chris. Pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi !!!!!!!!

Une larme coula sur sa joue que Réléna essuya du revers de sa main.

_On ne peut pas changer le passé, j'en convient. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, crois moi qu'il y a bien des choses que j'aurais évité de faire, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

_Mais pourquoi elle ?! vous saviez… elle savait…. Même eux ils le savaient, j'en suis sur ! alors pourquoi ?

_Par amour… j'ai fait tout ça par amour… pour Heero. Et je regrette d'avoir fait ça, crois moi. Je me doute bien que ma parole ne pourras en rien changer ce que j'ai fait, mais, j'espère au moins te convaincre qu'une partie de moi espère bien réparer le mal que je t'ai fait…

_ça ne servira a rien ! elle ne serait pas là, dans ce lit, presque…

_Morte ? elle aurait du l'être depuis bien longtemps déjà. 

_Alors, pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ?

Son visage ruisselait de larmes. Je m'agenouillai et le pris dans mes bras, le laissant vider toutes les larmes de son cœur. Réléna en avait gros sur la conscience, on le sentait. C'était palpable.

_Parce que… quelque chose a changé. Heero m'a offert le plus beau présent qu'on puisse jamais imaginer. Et il m'a fait prendre conscience… que certaines choses restent inchangées, mais qu'on peut les réparer.

_Que…

_Les médecins sont optimistes, elle a une bonne consistance physique. Elle a de grandes chances de se réveiller.

_Et quand ?

la voix de Heero avait percé le silence pesant autours de nous, alors que nous laissions réléna terminer son discours.

_Ils ne se prononcent pas. Ca peut être dans une semaine, un mois, un an…. Une décennie… mais en tout cas, j'aurais tout fait pour la garder en vie.

_Est ce que… je… pourrais venir la voir ?

_Bien sur que oui. Tu sera toujours bien accueilli en ces murs.

Mon fils essuya une larme et hocha de la tête. De son côté, Dorothy semblait septique, et nous regardait comme si elle tentait de lire dans nos pensées. C'était très désagréable. Heero alla lui glisser deux mots a l'oreille et elle quitta la pièce sur le champ. Je ne sus jamais ce qui se dit entre ces deux là, et je ne veux jamais le savoir. Nous restâmes des heures autours de ce lit, parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout pour que Chris reste un peu en compagnie de sa mère. Il semblait tellement triste, mais en même temps si heureux de l'avoir retrouvée… j'étais apaisé intérieurement, de le savoir aussi serein, et de savoir par la même, qu'une amie commune était en vie, malgré tout. Le temps passa très vite et déjà, la nuit tomba sur le ciel de Sank.

_Chris, accepterais tu de dormir au château cette nuit ?

_Bien… bien sur Madame. Papa, est ce que je…

_Hn.

_Parfait. Je ferais attention a ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je te le jure Duo.

_Je compte sur toi, fis-je septique.

_Tu as ma parole.

_Bien.

Je laissai donc mon fils au château cette nuit là, rentrant avec hee-chan dans notre petit chez nous. Le reste de la soirée, nous parlâmes avec Matt et glover que nous avions invités a manger, étant donné l'heure tardive. Ce sont des gens très sympathique tout compte fait…

Mais… pour Alex, je priais toute la nuit pour que son réveil se fasse le plus vite possible. Je n'en pouvais plus de voir Chris se triturer les cheveux et heero tourner en rond…

A suivre

Sakura : bon, c'est pas la fin que j'espérait, mais bon, on va faire rapide. J'ai plus beaucoup de temps a accorder aux fics, donc, elles n'arriveront qu'au compte goutte, je suis désolée . Par contre, aujourd'hui, j'ai une poussée de fanfikage, donc, je vais m'attaquer a Little perfect soldier, dont le prochain chapitre se fait imminent !^^

Kiss tout le mondeuuuuuuuuuuuh !^^


End file.
